White Rose Dipped in Blood
by TRC-TTR-TS
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura is a girl who never does anything wrong. By design she just doesn’t have a single flaw. However perfection itself does come with its faults. Full Summary Inside.
1. Pushing Buttons

[A/N: I have this bad tendency to start stories, and then delete them when I really have no idea where I want to go with them…but this time (if I get enough reviews and help that is ;P) I will try to finish my second fic. Well…this is my 3rd fic…I just never finished the second one. ^_^' I will one day though. Anyways, on with the story!]

**Full Summary**: Kinomoto Sakura is a girl who never does anything wrong. Some people may say that perfection is impossible for any human, but for this fifteen-year-old, it's true. By design she just doesn't have a single flaw. However perfection itself does come with its own faults. Being the nicest, prettiest, most considerate and intelligent girl around does have its problems. Her friends are ridiculed and insulted everyday by those jealous of her and she herself is picked on all the time. Sakura is the type of person who strongly believes in individuality and respect, but one day, when one of her closest friends his killed supposedly because of the companionship shared with her, Sakura loses it. She decides to change the way she is, including her perspective of everything, her attitude, her appearance, the works. But how far is she willing to go to satisfy the minds of people who can never be satisfied, especially not with her?

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

**Chapter 1:** Pushing Buttons

_I don't know why…I don't even know how I ended up here. Not here physically, here in this state of mind. _

_I don't know why I'm holding this gun to her forehead. _

_I don't know why I did all of the things that I did._

_I don't know why I turned into…this…thing! I'm so disgusted with myself right now…_

_But as I hold this gun firmly in my grasp, I don't think how I feel about myself right now really matters. _

_All that matters is me, her, and what's going to happen 5 seconds from now…_

--------

2 years earlier…

"What is the sum of negative five squared plus open bracket the square root of twenty five close bracket squared," the math teacher asked, looking into the eyes of his non responsive students.

Without a moment's hesitation a hand proudly shot in the air, "The answer is zero sir."

The teacher smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes that is correct, thank you Kinomoto-san."

Before the mathematically engaged student could respond the bell rang, indicating that the period, as well as the school day, had come to an end.

The girl collected her notes and other belongings and headed towards her locker when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see her best friend, Tomoyo's deep blue eyes burning into hers.

The light brown haired girl looked at her friend in concern then sighed. "What happened now?"

Tomoyo's eyes broke contact with her friends and she began to look around, twirling her hair. She only twirled her hair when she was worried or nervous. She made eye contact with her friend once again and then returned the sigh.

"Sakura…she's doing it again." Sakura shut her locker then gave Tomoyo her undivided attention. Before Sakura answered someone came beside her and bumped her lightly against the hip.

"Hey Sakura, Tomoyo. How you guys doing." Sakura never took her eyes off of Tomoyo, yet she managed to wave at the person beside her, at least acknowledging their presence.

"Do you mean Misako," Sakura questioned. Tomoyo nodded, making the person beside Sakura roll her eyes.

"Doesn't that girl have anything better to than bug you guys?"

"It's true. She needs to stop soon, she's starting to get a little annoying," Sakura admitted. Meilin moved in front of her dear friend.

"Starting to? STARTING TO? What hole have you just recently crawled out of? She's been picking on you guys since I moved to this neighborhood," Meilin ranted.

"The only reason that she hasn't done anything to me is because she knows I'd kick her ass if she ever laid a finger on me. But you guys…I mean if she ever did anything to you…what I'm trying to say is, why don't you ever do anything to stop her? Tell her off? Kill her in her sleep? Something?"

"Because it's wrong. And I'm sure at some point she'll give it up. When she realizes that we don't care what she says about us."

In an attempt to change the subject, Tomoyo interjected. "Am I the only hungry one here or what?" At the sound of food Meilin became ecstatic. Food was and most likely always would be one of Meilin's guilty pleasures. "Let's go!" she demanded, moving behind her friends and started pushing them down the hallway, out of the high school.

It was mid-April, and Sakura and her friends had just, not to far back, celebrated her fifteenth birthday. Rain was pouring heavily to the ground and there was an unpleasant stench caused by the contact of the rain and the dirt.

Despite the smell, Sakura quite liked the rain. She would call it thinking weather because it was always peaceful to be under. She wasn't exactly sure what it was that drew her to find that out of rain, but she always liked to look on the positive sides of things.

"Do either of you guys have an umbrella? I forgot mine," Meilin mentioned.

Sakura shook her head from side to side. "Nope sorry, I had to get to school really early for one of my clubs and completely forgot to look at the weather."

_Big surprise_, Tomoyo thought to herself and she chuckled quietly at her friend's constantly busy schedule. Then she shrugged her shoulders implying that she didn't have an umbrella either.

"Well then, I guess we're going to have to run through the rain to get home," Meilin half said half sighed.

"Why run? Why not walk," Sakura asked, staring into the depths of the rain.

"Uh…because we're not trying to get sick," Meilin responded sarcastically. She didn't mean to hint the anger in her voice, but the longer it took for her to get home, then the longer it would take for her to get to her food, and that just wasn't an option.

Sakura knew her friend well enough to know that that was the reason why her friend wanted to hurry home so she smiled and agreed to it.

Just as they were about to run through the rain like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off, Sakura received a hard shove, sending her tumbling down the front concrete steps of her school.

Not too long after Tomoyo received a hard shove, but only enough to send her against the wall of the school. Meilin ran to Tomoyo as quickly as possible to make sure she was okay.

When she saw that Tomoyo was alright she called out to Sakura but got no response.

A red headed girl looked down from the top of the top of the stairs and scoffed at the girl who was lying at the bottom, blood sliding down her arm and legs and the rain violently beating down on her injured body.

"Oh dear Kinomoto-san, I'm sorry. I didn't see that it was you; I thought you were an insect. A really giant pest you know? Oh wait, you are. Then I guess I'm not sorry," the girl said with her hands secured on her hips.

Her light brown eyes pierced into Sakura's emerald ones and a smirk formed from her lips. "You're lucky that that's all you got this time bitch. Stop trying to show everyone up in math. Don't think you're this great person just 'cause you answered some questions in class."

And with a flip of her hair she headed in the opposite direction, leaving Sakura bleeding on the April afternoon.

Meilin wanted to run after the girl and beat the crap out of her, but at the moment she knew her friends needed her more. The two ran down the stairs and helped Sakura to her feet.

Tomoyo gasped at the sight of the blood escaping her best friend's body. Sakura saw the worry in her friends' eyes and she smiled. "Don't worry about it guys. And besides, we're going to get sick," she commented, quoting Meilin's previous statement.

Then suddenly Meilin's stomach screamed for attention as it grumbled, making everyone's attention shift from whatever they were thinking about before, to her stomach.

All three stood in silence for a little bit then laughed hysterically. Any of their problems washed away with the rain and they all ran towards Meilin's home.

Sakura was a little slower than the other two due to her wounds but she still smiled and continued to run as quickly as she could.

However there was something that was just racking in the back of her mind. _That girl is really starting to push my buttons…_ she thought, and did her best to hide the feeling from her friends.

TBC…

[A/N: You know what to do, please review!]


	2. Actions Speak Louder than Words

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

-------- Scene change

**Chapter 2:** Actions Speak Louder than Words

Syaoran and Eriol stared jaw dropped at the three girls standing in the living room soaked to the bone in front of them.

"Before either of you say anything, no, none of us knew it was going to rain today," Meilin stated, dropping her house keys on the table and passing over their game system, getting it wet.

"Come on guys, let me give you some dry clothes, and you can hang out here for a bit," she added, ignoring the fact that she was being yelled at by her cousin. Something to do with game systems being expensive or something like that.

Tomoyo bowed to Syaoran in the presence of his home and waved at Eriol, then continued after her friend.

Sakura did the same; the only difference was that she blushed at the sight of Syaoran. He noticed this but pretended not to. There had been something that he needed to tell Sakura for a while now but couldn't bring himself to.

Eriol smiled facing the television because he had recognized the look on her face as well. "You know," he started, not taking his eyes off of the t.v, "You should hurry up and tell her how you feel before someone beats you to it."

Syaoran looked out in the direction Sakura headed, then looked down to the ground and saw blood.

--------

Meilin had already changed and placed clothes on her bed for her friends. After they had changed as well Meilin turned her attention to Sakura's injuries. "We need to do something about those," she said concerned.

Sakura hated worrying her friends so she stood up and walked around. "See? No problem. Don't worry about i-" but as her body wished to prove her wrong she held tightly to one of the cuts on her lower right calf.

It was beginning to heal but somehow her little exercise seemed to split it wide open again. Tomoyo didn't see this because she had gone to the kitchen to help Eriol, who had volunteered to cook something for Meilin's currently pissed off stomach.

Meilin dragged Sakura lightly to sit on her bed. "I'll go look for the first aid kit. It's in this big ol' house somewhere," she said, exiting the room while mentioning something about wishing Wei hadn't gone on vacation at this time of the year.

Sakura decided to make herself comfortable on the bed by putting her legs up, but then considered the fact that the blood that would eventually make its way onto Meilin's sheets and took her legs back down.

Syaoran knocked on the door three times, but didn't wait for a response to enter and take a seat beside her. He had a mischievous smirk on his face, and not taking his auburn eyes off of the wall he commented, "Nice pink bra."

Sakura blushed immediately and looked down to see if the shirt she was wearing was see through. It wasn't so she wondered how he knew.

"The shirt you were wearing earlier, it was white. And since you got it wet-" Sakura covered her face with both hands in embarrassment. He patted her back with fake sympathy because he wanted to burst out laughing at her reaction.

Unfortunately he learned the hard way that you can't always get what you want and he laughed regardless.

Sakura meant to push him lightly, but she accidently pushed him right off of the bed. "Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry Syaoran, I didn't mean to," she said, in even more embarrassment.

He was going to say something until he finally noticed the cuts and wounds on her arms and legs, some were even on her face. _So that's where the blood came from_, he contemplated.

She realized that he had noticed them and felt bad for not saying something about it earlier and she tried to communicate that to him through her eyes. Just as she hoped, he seemed to understand and instead of asking her about it he kissed one of the cuts.

She looked at him confusedly, but never stopped him. He stopped and looked into her eyes with such a longing that he refused to wait anymore.

His lips tenderly pressed against hers, expressing the feelings he had bottled inside of him for the four years he had known her for.

It was the most perfect kiss. Just as perfect as she was. "I don't know how you do it," Syaoran commented, breaking the affectionate kiss. "Even as wounded as you are you still look just as beautiful."

Sakura was still trying to absorb everything that had just happened. She didn't have anything against it of course, she felt the same way about him, she just never thought…

Syaoran could read her face like a book. "Sorry if I startled you. I just thought it would be easier instead of telling you, but if you need me to express myself through words I will."

Sakura put a finger on his lips and shook her head. "I really like you too," she finished. Syaoran's eyes lit up and he hugged Sakura tightly, careful not to touch any of her cuts.

They held each other in a comfortable silence for a bit, then Syaoran released her, and looked into hey green eyes. "So, now that we've established how we feel about each other, you want to tell me what happened to you?"

So Sakura told him about Misako and how she hurt both herself and Tomoyo. Syaoran sighed. He hated the whole 'girl jealousy drama' thing. "I'll go and tell her to leave you alone. This has been going on for far too long now," he suggested, rising to his feet, but she softly took hold of his hand, causing him to blush.

"Please don't. It's okay, I'm sure she'll stop at some point." He sighed once again, retaking his seat on the bed. He touched her cheek gently and smiled. "You know what Sakura? You're truly amazing," he whispered closely to her face.

He wanted to kiss her again and again but before he could Meilin barged into the room with the first aid kit in one of her hands. Successfully she waved it from side to side. "Look what I found," she said conceitedly.

Syaoran leapt from Sakura faster than anyone could believe, and Meilin just looked at the two confused.

--------

After partaking in the delicious meal made by Tomoyo and Eriol, Sakura took her semi-dry clothes and backpack and headed to the door.

"Thanks for having me over Meilin and…Syaoran." The sound of his name escaping from her lips made her blush a light pink. Regaining composure she continued, "I should get home. I've almost reached my curfew and I've got homework and chores to do. Besides, it stopped raining and I should leave before it starts up again."

Tomoyo walked towards her friend giving her a tight hug, and Eriol waved from his seat on the couch with a genuine smile on his face. Meilin hugged Sakura to then gave Syaoran a demanding glare.

"Hey! You should walk Sakura home, you know, make sure she gets there alright," she ordered her cousin. Normally Syaoran would have argued with his cousin telling him what to do but in this case he nodded his head and the two left.

Tomoyo grinned at Meilin as soon as she heard the door lock. "You smart little matchmaker," she complemented.

Eriol just smiled, returning his attention to the television that he had been in front of since he got to Syaoran and Meilin's place.

--------

The way that the clouds looked in the sky it could be told that the stopping of the rain was indeed temporary. The two walked down the sidewalk quietly, stealing occasional glances from each other.

Syaoran slowly reached for Sakura's hand and held it firmly but gently. Sakura looked at him in a bit of shock. Where was all of this sentimentality coming from she wondered, really liking the treatment she was getting from Syaoran.

His focus remained ahead of them, but she returned the squeeze so that the handholding was mutual.

When they reached Sakura's doorstep she slowly removed her hand from his grasp. She said a quiet goodbye then searched through her bag's pockets for her house keys.

She was about to insert the right key into the whole when Syaoran took her by the shoulder and turned her to face him.

"So…what happens now," he asked, and he could see it in her eyes that she was wondering the same thing. Then, as if to show that she made up her mind, she pulled him towards her by his jacket collar and kissed him lovingly.

He was a little shocked by her sudden bravery but then he let go of the thought and returned it with just as much emotion as the first time.

This time she was the one who pulled back. "See you tomorrow…boyfriend," she said confidently and then disappeared into her house.

_I'm the boyfriend of a saint,_ Syaoran thought happily to himself with a smirk on his face. He shoved his hands into his pockets, swung his body around to the opposite direction, and headed back home. His smile remained even though the rain began to pour down on him.

[A/N: Sakura seemed to be having a really good time, but as Nelly Furtado explained so perfectly in her song, all good things come to an end. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Review!]


	3. Hospitalized

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change

**Chapter 3:** Hospitalized

The school day seemed to go by quickly. Sakura wasn't completely sure why but she assumed it was because she had her first boyfriend.

During the day the students of the high school had received their midterm marks. Tomoyo glanced at hers and smiled at her typical 90% average. Her English mark could have been a little bit stronger but she knew it wasn't her strongest subject so she didn't get to upset about it.

Meilin ran down the hallway with tears in her eyes and shoved her report card in their faces. "C's. All C's. And I'm failing math," she whined. Then she began ranting on about how her parents would kill her if they ever knew. She paused and then an evil grin crawled onto her visage.

"But…I don't live with my parents…so they would never know…" she then began to laugh maniacally. Then she glared at Sakura, knowing her marks would definitely be higher than hers.

"What did you get on **your** midterm marks," Sakura sighed, expecting this from Meilin, since she got the same treatment every year that report cards were given out.

"Straight A's," she replied.

"How straight," Meilin interrogated, slapping the sheet of paper with numbers and critiques out of her friend's hands. Her shoulders tensed and her mouth plunged downwards at the sight of the marks. No matter how many times it happened, Meilin was always surprised to see Sakura's grades.

"OH MY GOSH you got 100% in everything?!" Meilin's eyes squinted until they were almost shut and her head rotated slowly in the direction of Sakura.

"You know I really do wonder if you're human sometimes," she whispered creepily, held a glare, and then relaxed.

"You should tutor me more often you know," Meilin said with crossed arms and a fake pout.

Sakura and Tomoyo and then back at Meilin and wanted to burst out laughing. As if Meilin would sit down longer than five minutes in a tutoring session.

She could read it on her faces and she responded even though they didn't say anything. "Yea, you're right. But still you could try to force me or something." Meilin knew that would never work but she tried suggesting it anyways. She was going to return Sakura's report card when someone grabbed it before she could.

"100% in everything huh," the person asked, looking up at Sakura. Meilin put one hand on her hip and another waving in front of her face as she wrinkled up her nose.

"Hmph. I **thought** I smelt a whore. How's the syphilis? Or better yet, what do you want," she asked impatiently tapping her foot.

Ignoring the comment, the red head's eyes remained on Sakura's, trying to find a flaw. An imperfection. Anything that could prove that she wasn't as great as she was leading on, but she found nothing.

This clearly had angered her because she crumpled the piece of paper in her hand and threw it in Sakura's face.

"I thought I told you to stop showing me up Kinomoto."

"In my defense, you said not to show you up in math…but…I guess that still happened since I got perfect in that too? Oops," Sakura stated sarcastically, mimicking what was said to her the day before by the same girl she was facing. Sakura didn't want to be mean about the situation but Misako was really starting to piss her off.

Misako eyed Sakura disgustedly from top to bottom as if to decide what she was going to do with the girl who was obviously innocent in the situation. Then without a bit of remorse, Misako dragged her arm back and sent her fist flying, punching Sakura in the mouth in the process. This launched her against a locker and then she slid helplessly to the ground.

Meilin went to punch Misako in her stomach, but one of the members of her little posse held her back. Tomoyo wasn't much of a fighter and didn't really want to get involved, but she knew that she couldn't just let that happen to her best friend and not do anything about it.

She walked behind Misako and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned around in annoyance with a 'what?' look on her face and Tomoyo spat in it. Misako glared at Tomoyo, then took her by the neck and threw her to one of her minions. "I'm not done with you bitch," she threatened, and then focused her attention back to her target.

Sakura was about to say something through her bloody mouth, paused to spit out a tooth, and then began. "Misako, I don't know what you have against me. I don't try to show you up; I just do my best and put my all in everything. If you want help or something I'll gladl-" she stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her cheek.

Misako had kicked her roughly in the face, knocking Sakura into the lockers again. She grabbed Sakura with both hands by the collars over her green polo shirt and brought her up so that their faces were inches from one another.

"Listen to me Kinomoto. I don't know who the fuck you think you are with your supposedly perfect self. You're no fucking God or an angel. So I don't know what you think gives you the right to act like you're better than everyone else. Do you think everyone's dumber than you? Do you think everyone is below you? Because that's what it looks like."

**--------**

As Misako continued to badger Sakura with questions, a crowd of bystanders began to develop, pushing Meilin and Tomoyo farther and farther back from the scene. Tomoyo was crying and Meilin was trying her hardest to break free from the grasp she was in, however with no prevail. She couldn't even see what was going on to know if Sakura was at least a little okay.

**--------**

Sakura didn't know what to say. Of course she didn't feel that way about anyone in or outside of the school. Sakura tried to help herself up but her arm crumbled down from the weight of her body due to her injuries from the day before. Her jaw was swinging looser than usual, Sakura knew that it was broken, but she tried to communicate her feelings regardless.

"Misako I don-"

"I don't want to hear anything from you. Because absolutely NOTHING you say right now means anything to me." Sakura was picked up from the ground completely by her collar which was still being held onto firmly. Misako began to bash Sakura's head against the lockers after every two to four words she said.

"I am TIRED," Sakura's head knocked against a locker and then was pulled from it.

"of your superficiality," her head made contact with the small metal doors and then came up again.

"And I think," this time when her head hit the locker, the back of her head cracked a bit and blood gushed out like a river, leaving her to cry out in a heart wrenching howl.

"you deserve," head clanking once again against with metal, the cut deepening and Sakura screaming so painfully that you could feel the pain yourself.

"to die," Misako finished, throwing Sakura back to the ground.

The crowd had grown even larger, which now attained the attention of teachers. They tried to get through but, despite how much trouble they knew they may get in later, the students didn't dare move.

**--------**

Tomoyo could recognize Sakura's screams from anywhere and this caused her to cry harder, knowing that she couldn't do anything for her friend. Meilin heard the cries too and knew that she couldn't lay back and do nothing anymore. She sank her teeth as hard as she could into the arms of her capturer and the person yelped in pain. Meilin dashed down the hallway in the opposite direction ran to her locker which was on the other side of the second floor. _Sorry to leave you behind Tomoyo but I need to get help._

When she finally made it to her destination, she unchained the lock and took out her cell phone which she kept hidden in there.

She had never been so happy to know that the person she was trying to call was on speed dial. The more the phone rang the more agitated she became, knowing now unquestionably wasn't the greatest time for someone to not answer their phone.

**--------**

Syaoran walked on the third floor beside best friend Eriol, when he felt his phone vibrating uncontrollably in his pocket. He looked at the called ID, acknowledged his cousins name, and then slipped the phone back into his pocket. The phone stopped vibrating, and then soon after it started again. Eriol laughed at his friends attempt to avoid his cousin, then suggested he should just answer the phone. Sighing in agreement Syaoran answered in a lazy tone.

"What do you want Meilin," he asked, yawning a bit. He did alright with his marks but he didn't really care. He was looking forward to spending time with his girlfriend today and her phone call was interrupting his day dreaming about it.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG TO ANSWER," she screamed in his ear, making him drop the phone by accident. She hadn't been this angry at him since he told her that he liked Sakura, but that was ages ago.

Eriol looked at Syaoran worriedly and picked up the phone, and then passed it back.

"Why are you yelling at me," Syaoran yelled back into the phone, not as loudly but loud enough to upset her more than she already was.

"I HAVE TIME TO BE ARGUING WITH YOU RIGHT NOW, JUST GET YOURSELF TO THE SECOND FLOOR,** NOW**!" she yelled. He knew something bad must really be up if she was yelling like that. Then he remembered that she wasn't doing so well in her classes so he smiled, assuming that she was mad because of her marks.

"Ah Meilin did you fail all of your classes? You really should ask Sakura for help if you nee-"

"IF YOU DON'T WANT SAKURA DEAD SOON I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!"

This was enough to get him to stop. Then he heard it. He couldn't tell before but he could finally hear that Meilin was crying on the other side of the phone.

"Where are you right now," he asked more calmly now, making his way to the second floor.

Through sobs she responded, "Don't worry about me…It's…go to Sakura's locker…Misako she…she's…" but she couldn't finish her sentence, and she hated herself for it.

Tomoyo grabbed the phone from Meilin's phone and finished the sentence for her.

"Misako is beating Sakura like a pulp. We can't see her anymore but we could hear her yelling. Please Syaoran," her crying had now evolved to bawling but she managed to finish what she needed to say, "get to Sakura out of there. Everyone's just…just standing around like it's a freaking show."

Syaoran hadn't heard the last part because he had hung it up and now was running down the stairs, and into the second floor.

Tomoyo hung up the phone and gave it back to Meilin, an unreadable expression on her face.

"How'd you-"

"I did what you did. Bit the little piece of shit," Tomoyo responded, helping her friend to her feet, and then heading back to where their dear friend was being assaulted.

**--------**

Syaoran saw the crowd that now had at least a hundred by standers. Some people were encouraging Sakura to fight back; others were yelling out that Misako should end the fight, but no one really did anything.

He angrily pushed people out of the way, making some room for teachers to pass through. They were lagging behind but still making their way to the core of the drama. He didn't care what was happening around him, his only concern was Sakura's safety.

When he finally made it to the front and saw the pool of blood that Sakura was lying in and the way she was screaming when Misako kicked her sides repetitively, he lost any rational thinking as a human being.

He pried the abuser her from Sakura and threw her against a wall. He held her by the throat and punched her in the face over and over again until his own knuckles began to bleed.

Sakura coughed up blood and begged Syaoran to stop, but he was in his own little world. This girl had beat up Sakura. **His** Sakura. Sakura's life is hanging by a thread because of this imbecile that was dangling in his hands grasp.

Tears began to pour down the girl's face and she took her hands and tried to pull the hand that was holding her against the wall off of her.

Three teachers finally made it into the act and gasped at the sight that was playing in front of them. One of them picked up Sakura and carried her bridal style.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY," he yelled frantically. The students moved to either side of the hallway, complying to the instructions that they were given, and the teacher ran as quickly as he could to the main office downstairs to that he could call an ambulance.

Some students had beaten him to it and whipped out their cell phones in advance so that the ambulance could get a head start at arriving to the school.

When one of the teachers tried to take Syaoran from the girl and failed, the other one came and helped.

Syaoran was crying angry tears and glared at the girl who was now breathing heavily. "Don't you EVER, put a hand, on my girlfriend, again."

And with that he was taken to the office as well. One of the teachers came back and brought her down to the office as well.

**--------**

Syaoran sat silently in the office after being told by the principal that he was suspended for 2 weeks. Meilin and Tomoyo saw him and then entered the office, sitting beside him.

"Where's Sakura," he asked before they got a chance to say anything.

"She's in the hospital. We're going to try to visit her. See if you can make it later too."

His eyes that were drawn to a wall didn't move. They didn't even know if he heard them, but they left to see their harmed friend. Meilin gave him a sympathetic look, then continued out the door.

Syaoran couldn't stop replaying it in his head. The sight of his girlfriend who now was broken, bruised, and hospitalized.

[A/N: Poor Sakura :(, and the sad thing is that it doesn't get any better for her. Not for a while at least. Anyhoo, review please, before I stop updating! muhhahaah. I don't mean to be evil but I'd really appreciate if you guys could give some compliments or criticisms or…something!]


	4. Suspension, Temptation and Visitation

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change

**Recap**

Syaoran couldn't stop replaying it in his head. The sight of his girlfriend who now was broken, bruised, and hospitalized.

**Chapter 4:** **Suspension, Temptation and Visitation**

Syaoran and Misako were dismissed from the office at the same time and it took him a lot of will power to restrain himself from wrapping his hands around her throat and choking her to death.

He looked at his phone and saw that he had 4 unread text messages 11 missed calls, which he decided to check on later.

As he exited, the principal made an announcement that echoed on the P.A. system across the school.

"**To the teachers and students that are still in the school. I assume that you have witnessed and if not then you have at least heard about the incident that has taken place today. I would first off like to say that I am disappointed that there were no students that took charge in trying to contact a teacher or someone with authority to help stop the event that happened. Because of this, next week shall officially be labeled as 'Bullying Awareness Week' and each class is responsible for putting something together that has to do with Anti-Bullying. Also, there will be a compulsory assembly that will happen next Friday. This is NOT optional. If you are caught skipping you will be suspended immediately. This announcement will be repeated again tomorrow, but spread the word to your fellow schoolmates. That is all.**"

Syaoran didn't pay attention to this because he wasn't going to be there anyways.

It wasn't raining outside as much as it was the day before, but it was drizzling a bit, not enough for an umbrella though, so he made no effort to get his from his bag.

He decided that he would go to his house, take a shower, pick up some stuff from Meilin's room for Sakura (he was sure she wouldn't mind), and then head to the hospital.

He started to walk down the stairs when he felt a hand tap lightly on his shoulder.

Misako smiled at him, but not in a conniving manner, it was probably the nicest smile he had ever seen on her face, not that it made a difference to his life right about now.

"I overheard your punishment. You're lucky you only got 2 weeks, I got a whole month." Syaoran wanted to pinch himself in disbelief. Was the girl who just beat the shit out of his girlfriend trying to engage into conversation with him? He stared into her face which had a huge bandage taped to it in the place where he had punched her repeatedly.

He pulled his shoulder from under her hand and continued to walk down the stairs until he made it to the sidewalk. Misako stood in rejection, then decided that she was going to get what she wanted to get and ran after him.

She took him by the shoulder and turned him around forcefully. "Look I'm sorry okay. It's just…she gets on my nerves sometimes with her perfect attendance, perfect family, perfect life. Seeing her marks today just made me snap." When she noticed that he was actually still listening to her she continued. "I…I know what I did was wrong, and I really am sorry."

She stroked his toned arms lightly and their brown eyes burned into one another's. "I just wanted to say that," she finished, pasting a smile on her face again.

"I'll see you soon," she said, giving him a sweet look and then walking in the opposite direction. _Sooner than you think,_ she thought, her sweet look changing into a scheming one.

Syaoran just paused for a moment, then went home.

**--------**

After having a quick shower and changing his clothes, Syaoran practically tore Meilin's closet apart. Her room looked like it was hit by a tornado. He was about to scream in defeat when a red t-shirt that looked like it could fit Sakura caught his eye. He threw a white tank top that was in his hand to the ground and picked it up. It looked like it might be a little small for his girlfriend, but it was the best thing he could find, plus he didn't mind Sakura wearing a tight shirt at all.

He also picked up a baggy pair of black sweatpants and was quite proud of himself. He looked at the time and knew he needed to hurry up before visitation hours were over. He knew he wasn't going to be going to school for a while and could go any time in the next two weeks, but he needed to know she was alright at that moment. He needed to see her.

He trudged through the ocean of clothes about to leave, then stopped. He slapped his head in the forehead and remembered one word that would put him through hell in a very short amount of time. _Undergarments._

He threw the red t-shirt and sweatpants on his shoulder and started looking for where Meilin kept her 'girly things' as he would call it. He looked through everything until there was only one drawer left. He gulped hard, feeling gross about going through his cousins personal things, but for the sake of Sakura, he put the feeling behind him.

Fortunately he found a bra that looked similar in size to the one Sakura was wearing yesterday and it still had the tag on it, indicating it was new. What made him even more fortunate was that it came with a matching pair of underwear, also new and unused. Less work for him to do.

He picked up a bag throwing the clothes in it and then left his house, leaving a note for Wei, just in case he came back from his vacation that day.

**--------**

Syaoran was a few steps to the hospital when he remembered the text messages and missed calls on his cell phone. Most of the missed calls were from Meilin, one was from his mother, and another from Eriol.

His text messages read:

_Meilin_

_2:53p.m._

_We're at the hospital. Try to drop by soon. Sakura's awake and doing pretty well._

_Eriol  
3:03p.m_

_Hey man, I heard about Sakura. I'm so sorry. Tomoyo texted me from the hospital. I'm on my way now._

_Eriol_

_3:45p.m._

_I'm surprised you're not here yet. Are you still at school?_

_Eriol_

_3:51p.m._

_Hello?_

Syaoran looked at the time currently and saw it was 4:57. He laughed inwardly at the fact that he didn't reply to the messages. He was just about to but then he received another text.

_Unknown Number_

_4:57p.m._

_Hey baby, I'm waiting for you in the hospital. What's taking so long?_

Syaoran smirked a bit, thinking it was Sakura, but then realized that he had her number in his phone so it wouldn't be unknown.

He ignored it for the moment and continued to proceed into the hospital.

**--------**

Syaoran went to the front desk and an elderly nurse looked up and smiled at him.

"Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Yes, I'm here to visit someone named Kinomoto Sakura."

The lady kept the smile on her face and looked down at the keyboard, typing in the name that she was just told.

"Ah yes, here we are. Kinomoto Sakura, she is in room 343. Just go down the hall this way, take the elevator up and it's on your right hand side."

"Thank you," he replied, speed walking down the first floor.

He jumped into an elevator and pressed the number 3, waiting for the doors to close, when a hand reached out and stopped the door from closing all the way. A red headed, brown eyed girl smiled at Syaoran and stood beside him.

"What a coinkydink, I was just about to visit Sakura in the hospital too," she said, a smile once again plastered on her face.

Misako was really starting to irritate Syaoran but he kept quiet for fear that saying something may cause him to accidentally kill her. _At least we're already in a hospital, she can get fast treatment_, he thought to himself, laughing at his corny joke.

She walked towards the elevator buttons and pushed the one marked 'Emergency Stop'. The elevator jolted to a stop. Syaoran looked at her dumbfounded. It's as if the world just doesn't want him to see Sakura.

Syaoran heard a zipping sound and Misako turned around to face him, the sweater she was wearing now hanging loosely from her shoulder.

She didn't have a shirt on underneath so Syaoran was unwillingly looking at her bra and cleavage. She walked seductively towards Syaoran, and as much as he tried to look away she grabbed his chin and turned it to face him.

Pushing herself against his chest her heels rolled off of the ground so that she could whisper in his ear.

"I couldn't help but notice earlier that you said Sakura was your girlfriend. It'd be a shame if you were to cheat on her," she said taking his hand and forcing them to touch her.

Syaoran's hormones were each having heart attacks but, luckily for him, his level-headedness restrained him from doing anything that would ever hurt Sakura.

He pulled his hand from her grasp and pushed her away. She looked shocked at first then grinned at his determination to be loyal to Sakura.

She pounced herself on him, saturated his lips with hers, hoping, no, **knowing** that it would do the trick.

Syaoran pushed her off again and gave her a hard, echoing slap across the face. She was hit so hard that she fell to the ground.

"I normally don't hit girls, but its bitches like you that make guys do it in the first place. You should try doing something more useful with your time like gaining some self respect instead of ruining Sakura's life or our relationship."

Syaoran repressed the 'Emergency Stop' button which reactivated the elevator.

[A/N: I'm SO sorry, I hate interrupting stories, but I've never been stuck in an elevator before, although I HIGHLY doubt that pressing that button twice will reactivate it. So if you ever get stuck in an elevator and try that and it doesn't work, don't sit there making death threats to me please XD haha. okay, on with the story!]

After the doors opened at the third floor, Syaoran stepped out, then turned back to face her.

"Oh and by the way, if I were you I'd get myself checked. I hear syphilis is one HELL of a disease," he said with a smirk on his face, remembering a time Meilin was complaining to him about how Misako had syphilis. She didn't really, but she might as well have had it the amount of times she's been around the block.

Then the elevator doors closed, leaving her alone. She heatedly took out her cell phone and made a call.

"Yea, it didn't work out the way that I hoped. Prepare for what we planned in a worse case scenario."

**--------**

Meilin and Tomoyo were giving their friend goodbye hugs and promised to come and visit her over the weekend.

"Remember, since your dad and Touya are out of the country they'll visit you later tomorrow. Until then, please eat well and get plenty of rest," Tomoyo instructed.

"Yea, everything she said," Meilin said in a teasing tone.

Eriol gave Sakura a hug as well then patted her head.

"As a matter of fact, you should get some rest right now," he suggested.

"Okay, okay," Sakura said, loving her friends for being so loving of her.

They were about to leave when Syaoran came into the room. Meilin and Tomoyo looked at each other with evil grins and then slunk out of the room.

Eriol nodded a hello/goodbye to his friend and followed the girls.

He watched in enjoyment as Meilin and Tomoyo giggled about what was going to happen with Syaoran and Sakura.

"They're so in love it's adorable," Tomoyo said, starry eyed.

Eriol looked softly at Tomoyo. _I hope we can be like that one day._

Realizing she was being watched carefully, Tomoyo turned around to face Eriol and smiled gently.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No," he said, returning the smile, "Nothing at all."

**--------**

Sakura's eyes lit up at the sight of her boyfriend and she smiled through the pain.

It hurt him to see her in the condition she was in, and it hurt him even more that she was still trying to carry herself the way she way she was aching.

He dropped the bag of clothes and rushed into Sakura's arms. She winced in pain but when he loosened his grasp she shook her head.

"Trust me, your touch is better medicine than anything this hospital can offer," she said, returning the hug.

They sat like that then Syaoran finally released her. He didn't want to, but he knew she was hurting more than she was letting on.

He was now sitting on the hospital bed beside her and pointed at his bag.

"I brought you clothes: a shirt, sweatpants, a bra, and underwear. I wasn't completely sure what size you wore but I just made a guestimate based on what I saw yesterday."

Sakura blushed, really wishing she wasn't wearing a white shirt in the rain that day.

"Everything I brought was clean so you don't have to worry about that. Have you eaten?"

Sakura put her arms around his neck and pulled him in and kissing him. This regrettably caused him to remember about the incident in the elevator. Syaoran thought of telling Sakura about it, but he thought it could wait.

She let go and smiled. "You really are a great guy do you that?"

"And you're a perfect girl," he replied with a smirk.

Sakura almost choked on a laugh and Syaoran looked at her in confusion.

Sakura sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I love your compliment, it's just…me being 'perfect'," she indicated the perfect with air quotations, "is what got me in this mess in the first place, right?"

Syaoran's heart sank a bit at his girlfriend's comment. "No. You being perfect is what makes you perfect. People that are jealous is what got you in this mess."

Sakura couldn't help but snigger at Syaoran's reluctance to allow her to be mad at herself. And that's what she liked about him.

But little did she know how far jealousy could take people.

TBC…

[A/N: **Twilight Kisses**: Thanks for the first review! I tried to make him a bit chivalrous in this chapter for you, although I do apologize for Misako's evil ways :P

Warning in advance, the next chapter is probably going to be the saddest one. After that it'll just show the deterioration of Sakura's perfection. Oops…did I say too much? :D Let me know about the direction the story is going by reviewing!]


	5. A Short Lived Relationship

[A/N: This chapter ended up being a LOT longer than I anticipated, but I just couldn't stop typing. Enjoy!]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change**  
**

**Chapter 5:** A Short-Lived Relationship

A little after Misako's suspension had come to an end, Sakura was released from the hospital. She still had some visible wounds, but any serious damage that was caused from the assault was healed enough for her to go home.

Throughout the rest of the school year, Misako kept her distance from Sakura and her friends, Sakura wasn't too sure why, but she didn't mind it.

Meilin used to do Martial Arts when she was younger, but stopped when she was around 12 and in junior high school. After the incident that happened with Sakura, and the helplessness that she felt, she took it up again. Tomoyo even joined her.

When Sakura returned back to school, she continued with her high academic performances, so her marks didn't suffer in the slightest. It didn't even make a difference that she was in the hospital for a month.

If Misako were ever to see Syaoran in the hallway she would glance at him shortly, then continue where she was going.

During the last week of school, everyone began making and bragging summer plans. The halls would echo with laughs and the trash bins would fill more with finished homework assignments and marked tests from earlier in the year.

Tomoyo and Meilin were walking together, talking about how excited they were to go to one of Tomoyo's summer homes in Osaka.

"You know in all my years I've never been so happy to have a rich friend," Meilin said in a day dreamy voice.

Tomoyo chuckled at her friend's shallowness, but she knew nothing was meant of it.

"I don't know what you think is so funny, I'm serious," Meilin replied, struggling to form a straight face, turned to Tomoyo, and then pointed at it.

"See." Tomoyo laughed even louder, this time at her friend's stupidity.

The joke was cut short when Misako approached them for the first time since 'the Sakura beat down' as the students of the school had labeled it.

Without giving either of them a chance to insult her, Misako made a comment in a cool yet threatening tone.

"You know, you should be careful in choosing the people you hang around. They could get you killed. Tell that to your other little friends."

Then she turned to smile at Tomoyo, but it was a hollow smile, as fake as a 3 dollar bill. "Oh, and the next time you spit at someone, make sure you brush your teeth."

She went to punch Tomoyo but Meilin's hand reached out and caught her fist. The Martial Arts was really paying off for her.

"You. Leave. Now," she said behind clenched teeth.

Misako rolled her eyes, pulled her fist back and passed through the middle, resulting in bumping the two of them briskly.

"Ugh! I can't stand that…walking venereal disease," Meilin screamed.

Tomoyo looked at her friend blankly at the comment that was made and then laughed so hard that she cried. Meilin was proud of her remark and only wished that Misako was there to hear it.

Sakura walked up behind her two friends, grabbing one of each of their hands. "What's up," she asked cheerily.

"Well isn't someone happy," Meilin observed.

"I just got two scholarships! One for my marks and the other one for my attendance, excusing the whole hospital thing. I didn't even have to apply. Some teachers recommended me and I got it!"

Meilin and Tomoyo hugged their friend excitedly for her success.

"I wish I was your mother. That way I could tell you how proud I am of you," Tomoyo said in a mature tone.

"Well you don't have to be my mother to tell me that, and thanks, I really love you guys for always being supportive of me," Sakura replied modestly.

"We have to celebrate! Who's up for food at my place," Meilin asked. There was no such thing as eating too much as far as she was concerned. She would never take for granted the fact that she has a high metabolism, but she would always take advantage of it.

Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged a look and then face Meilin again.

"I can't," they replied simultaneously.

"I have an at home date with Syaoran."

"And Eriol said he has something important to tell me today and I'm going to meet him at his house later today. He's been acting a little strange lately so I want to make sure that everything is okay."

They both held up one of Meilin's hand in their own and gave her innocent smiles.

"We're so sorry."

"Maybe tomorrow."

And before she could say anything back, they skipped down the hallway away from her.

Meilin stood in shock then shrugged her shoulders. "More food for me I guess," and then she headed out of the school towards her house.

**--------**

Sakura threw on a pair of oven mittens on her hands and took out the cake that had been baking.

"Who's that for," a voice asked. Her brother had an irritated look on his face because he already knew the answer to the question but her was hoping he was wrong.

"Touya, aren't you supposed to be at Yukito's," Sakura asked just as irritated.

"It's for that 'kid' isn't it," Touya glared, leveling his eyes with his younger sister's. He emphasized on the word kid when he said it.

"I'll have you know Touya, his name is **not** 'kid'. And yes, it is for **Syaoran**." Electric sparks flew between the siblings until their father came into the room.

"Hello Sakura, are you making a cake for one of your friends," Sakura blushed as she remembered that all this time has passed and she still hasn't told her father that she has a boyfriend.

She nodded slightly and her father smiled.

"More like boyfriend," Touya muttered under his breath.

Fujitaka was about to ask Sakura what her brother was talking about when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Sakura said, speed walking to the door.

She opened the door to reveal Syaoran with a hand behind his back. He whipped out a handful of flowers and smiled.

"So before you go and say this is cheesy, I couldn't think of anything else on the way here so I picked these up."

Sakura took the flowers, smiled, and then welcomed him in. But before she could turn around completely her father and brother were standing blocking her way completely.

Over the passed four years that they have known each other, Touya has never liked Syaoran. That was pretty much a mutual feeling actually. But Syaoran had always respected Fujitaka as a father and a man.

"Why Syaoran, we haven't seen you around here in a while," Fujitaka said through a smile.

Syaoran bowed respectfully. "Yes I know. Sorry about that. I'll try to come and visit more often.

Mr. Kinomoto noticed the flowers in Sakura's hands and put two and two together to figure out that this was the boyfriend Touya was talking about. He didn't mind though because Sakura always put her school work above everything so she wouldn't be distracted, and he liked Syaoran as a son as well.

"Well you take care of Sakura, I'm going to go to work," he said, returning to the kitchen to collect his lunch and leave. Sakura blushed a deep red, but she was happy that her father wasn't making a big deal out of it.

Touya growled a bit but pushed by Syaoran, going towards Yukito's house. Before he made it too far he turned to face Syaoran again.

"If you do anything to hurt her, and I mean **anything**, I will make you wish that you still lived in China and never came here," then he continued down the side walk.

"Don't mind him, he's just a grouch. Come in." Syaoran looked at the direction Touya was heading for a bit, then entered her home. _As if I would ever do something to Sakura._

Fujitaka gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek, smiled at Syaoran, and then left for work. Sakura suddenly gasped and ran into the kitchen.

"You're early," she yelled, opening the fridge looking for icing.

"I know. But I didn't see you all day at school so I wanted to come early," Syaoran replied, sneaking quietly in the kitchen behind her.

"That looks really good," he whispered into her ear, causing her to jump up in fright.

"Th-thanks…It's for your birthday. Even though it passed a couple of weeks ago, I've just been busy catching up in school, but I still wanted to make something for you and-" Syaoran interrupted by putting his finger on her lips.

"Thank you," he said with a smile, then took her by the hand to the living room. "Let's watch a movie."

"But…but…the cake! It's not finished yet, I can't start something if I haven't finished something else," Sakura sputtered frantically.

Syaoran stopped and laughed and then shooed her back into the kitchen to complete the cake. _That's my little perfectionist._

**--------**

The doorbell was rung on a relatively large and old-fashioned looking house. Eriol jumped a bit, straightened his shirt, and then went to answer it.

As the door opened, Tomoyo faced him with a warm smile, wearing a yellow summer dress, and her hair done in two braids. _She looks gorgeous._

"Come on in," Eriol gestured and Tomoyo graciously accepted the welcome.

He led her to the dining room where there was a table filled with food. _This would be Meilin's dream_, Tomoyo thought to herself and laughed inwardly.

"Wow, is all of this for us?"

"Well, I wasn't sure of what you wanted so I made some of everything," Eriol replied nervously. Tomoyo gasped in amazement.

"You made **all** of this?"

Eriol nodded humbly and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. _He's such a gentleman._ They served food for themselves and then ate in silence for a bit.

After eating the meal that they both enjoyed very much, Tomoyo walked over to where Eriol was and took a seat beside him.

"Eriol, forgive me if I'm being inquisitive, but I've noticed that you've been behaving a little…different…lately. Is everything okay," Tomoyo asked, her blue eyes firmly set onto his.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that…I…I think…"

**--------**

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed, nearly choking the food she was chewing on.

"Aw I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you," Syaoran moaned regrettably.

Sakura slammed her plate of cake onto the table that Syaoran had comfortably stretched his legs onto. She picked up the remote and paused the movie that was playing.

"This is serious! Why didn't you tell me before," she interrogated.

Syaoran sighed and rolled his eyes. "Because I knew if I told you before then you'd act like…well…this," he countered, reaching for the remote control again, but Sakura grabbed it and sat on it.

"Don't I have the right to react the way I'm reacting," she asked, her eyes drilling into his. She didn't do anything for a moment then threw her hands in the air giddily.

"I can't believe Eriol likes Tomoyo! And he's telling her right now! AND I'M NOT THERE TO SEE IT," she yelled.

"Here we go," Syaoran muttered, slumping into the couch.

"This is great! Now we can go on double dates and- oh no…Meilin! What are going to do about Meilin! We need to get her a boyfriend! YES! That's it…but who can we get for her on such sho-"

Syaoran pressed his lips onto his girlfriend's. Her index finger was pointing upwards during her ongoing outburst, but it slowly came down and she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

After a little while they stopped and Sakura blushed madly. "What were we talking about," she asked, slightly embarrassed.

Syaoran sighed proudly and reached for the remote, replaying the movie. "Something about watching the movie again."

**--------**

"What I mean is…over the years…I've come to notice a lot of things. Like the way you skip down the hallways at school when you're really happy. Or the way that you stand up for your friends no matter what the situation is. Or…or the way your laugh gets stuck in my head when I come home everyday…or when it hurts me more than anything to see you in pain. Physically or emotionally. And…I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

Tomoyo's eyes start to fill with tears, causing him to pause.

"Is there…am I…I could stop," he said in a fret.

"You know…all these years I thought you were the smart one," Tomoyo joked.

"You should be able to tell that these are tears of joy. I feel the same way. I just never imagined that you would feel that way about me. I mean-"

Eriol gave Tomoyo an affectionate hug, and she responded to it instantly.

"I'm so happy right now."

"Me too."

Eriol picked up a glass of apple cider that had been resting beside his plate of finished food and held it up to Tomoyo. She reached over the food, despite any table manners she learned in the past, picked up her own glass and held it up to Eriol.

"A toast. To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings."

And the two drank the apple cider cheerfully, thinking about where their relationship would head now.

**--------**

"You bum! We've watched two movies already and I never got to choose one," Sakura stated, pretending to pout.

"Well we could always watch another one. You choose on this time."

Sakura gave her boyfriend an are-you-serious? look, then faced the direction of the time.

"It's too late now, you should go home. Meilin's probably worried about you."

"Worried? When I'm with you? You must be crazy," he said with a soft smile. He tried to kiss her on the cheek put she lightly slapped it away.

"Go home little boy. It's a school night." She pulled him from the couch and pushed him towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said with a wide smile on her face. She looked like Joker a bit because of the stitches on the side of her face, moderately close to her mouth. Syaoran still thought she looked perfect though.

"Fine," he said, defeated. "I'll come and pick you up tomorrow in the morning so we can walk to school tomorrow."

"Okay."

He pointed to his cheek, indicating that he wanted a kiss. Sakura sighed and smiled at the same time and went to peck it.

"Goodnight," she said afterwards.

"Goodnight," he replied, strolling down the street. _That Syaoran is something else,_ she thought to herself with a smile and then went back into her house.

**--------**

Tomoyo looked at the time and saw that it was becoming late. "I should go now. My mother will be worried about me," she said half-heartedly because she didn't want to leave.

Eriol nodded in understanding and led her to the front door. She was about to leave but she turned to face him.

"I had a really great time tonight. I'm glad that we know how we feel about each other. Tomorrow we can really talk about where we want to go with this, but for now," she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "Let's settle for that."

Eriol gave her another tight hug and then left her to travel home.

"Wait," he called out.

Tomoyo turned around and smiled. "Yes?"

"Do you want me to walk you home? I really don't mind," Eriol offered.

"And let you miss out on washing all of those dishes, I think not," Tomoyo kidded, and Eriol chuckled at her sense of humour.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," she said, and headed into the night.

_I hope that me and Eriol can be as happy as Sakura and Syaoran one day_. Tomoyo thought to herself as she walked down a sidewalk. She was enjoying the late night summer breeze when something caught her eyes attention. Something shiny. It came from the trees behind Penguin Park. Out of curiosity, she walked towards it, thinking that she wouldn't take to long. Just look at what it was, then head home.

As soon as she passed the first row of trees she felt a tight tug on her left wrist, then one on her right. She tried to struggle free, but when she wasn't making any progress she decided to scream for help. However, before she could, something covered her mouth, and she felt that it was a hand. She then realized that the things that were tugging on her hands were also hands.

She was dragged further and further into the darkness of the trees, when she saw the thing that was shining earlier. A knife. She shook hysterically, doing everything she could to break free.

"I warned you," came a voice. Tomoyo's eyes widened in fright as she recognized it. She retried screaming but once again, failed. She tried biting the hand but for some reason it didn't affect the person very much.

"I told you that I was going to get you back for spitting in my eye. I also told you that you should stop staying around that girl. But you just refused to listen to me didn't you? And now, you're going to pay for it," Misako stated, coming face to face with Tomoyo who was now crying.

The people that were holding her in one hand had knives in the other.

"And you're so stupid. I mean, we were going to jump you, but you came in looking for us. I must admit, you've made our lives a lot easier, so thanks for that."

Tomoyo continued trying to scream but couldn't anymore because her crying just made it harder and harder.

"But I'm not here to thank you. I'm here to do what I planned on doing in a worst case scenario. Don't take it personally, I just can't stand your little perfect friend. And getting rid of her best friend should do the trick in getting rid of her."

Tomoyo's eyes widened again when she felt the first cut of a knife into her side. She yelled out in pain but all that came through the hand covering her mouth was a muffled squeak.

_I'm so sorry Sakura_. Another stab, this time on her hip. _I'm sorry to you too Meilin and Syaoran._ Another stab, once again in her stomach. _I love you Eriol. _After that the stabs stopped coming in individually, and began pelting her body like a hail storm.

She cried out in agonizing pain, but no one could hear her.

**--------**

The next morning Syaoran rushed quickly around the house, putting on clothes, making a breakfast, packing his bag. Meilin watched in amusement with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand as her cousin rushed around their house.

"You know Wei's going to be pretty mad when he sees this mess that you made," she joked, but he ignored her.

"Aren't you going to check the weather before you leave? It'll show on the news any moment now," she continued in her teasing, once again ignored.

"Okay, well you better hurry up and," The door slammed closed. "Leave."

She smiled and walked towards the television. _What can I say? My cousin's determined to please his girl._ And with that she turned on the television to the news channel so that she could see the weather.

**--------**

Syaoran sped walked down the sidewalk towards Sakura's house, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He checked it to see he had one text message.

_Meilin_

_6:53a.m._

_Don't let Sakura see the news._

Syaoran stared at the text in confusion but remembered the last time he doubted what his cousin was saying, Sakura almost ended up dead. His speed walking transformed into running and knocking people on the side walk in the process. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it couldn't be good.

**--------**

Sakura hummed happily as she packed her bag for school, waiting for Syaoran to pick her up. Ever since the rain incident in April, Sakura has always checked the weather on the news, just to make sure that she was prepared.

She unlocked the front door for Syaoran to come in whenever he was ready and took a seat in front of the television. She turned it on and changed the channel to watch the news.

Syaoran had never been so fortunate when he turned the knob and it opened, or so he thought. "Sakura don-"

But it was too late. Sakura had tears flowing slowly down her face, and he walked towards her when the content of the television had finally caught his attention.

"-**ning to our breaking news. We are live at the sight of where a very tragic incident has taken place. This morning the body of a teenaged girl has been found. She was stabbed a numerous amount of times, and left for dead. This girl has been identified as Daidouji Tomoyo, a student of Tomoeda High School. Reasons and suspects behind this unfortunate murder are currently unknown, but police are asking if anyone has seen anything or knows anything that may help in discovering this that they would please, call immediately-" **Sakura turned off the television before hearing anything else, however her eyes never came off of the blank screen.

"Oh…my…God." Syaoran said, after what felt like forever. He tried to fight it but his eyes were watering too.

He slowly walked towards his girlfriend and sat beside her on the couch.

"She's dead Syaoran…how can she be dead? I…I just saw her yesterday…she can't be…she can't…" she repeated, crying into his arms. She got up suddenly and ran to the washroom and threw up. She threw up until she could feel acid burning inside of her stomach. She fell to her knees on the washroom floor.

Syaoran turned to face the bathroom just looked vacantly to the ceiling, tears and mucus now rushing down his face. Then he gasped.

_Oh God…Eriol…_

**--------**

Eriol dropped the glass bowl containing milk in it, causing it to shatter and milk to spew everywhere on the floor. He stared at the television in complete disbelief.

His legs couldn't carry his body weight anymore and he fell to the ground. His knees cut on some shards of the glass on the floor but he didn't seem to notice.

At that moment, every minute that he ever spent with Tomoyo flashed through his mind. At that moment, he couldn't even tell whether or not he was breathing. At that moment, he forgot any time that someone has told him that a man shouldn't cry and tears welled up in his eyes.

_This can't be happening. This __**can't**__ be happening,_ he repeated in his head over and over again, but it was.

Tomoyo was dead. And there was nothing he could do about it.

TBC…

[A/N: I'm sorry guys, I really, REALLY didn't want to kill off Tomoyo, but since she was Sakura's best friend it would take a higher toll than almost anyone (besides Syaoran, but I couldn't get rid of him :D.

Thanks for the reviews Twilight Kisses && RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble!

**Twilight Kisses**: I love fast updates too, so I made sure I updated quick for you guys XD! Well all I can say is what goes around comes around. It's just that sometimes it takes a while to come around.

**RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble**: Hey if the elevator thing doesn't work just remember, you never heard it from me :P. I'm really thankful the criticism and honestly I was thinking the same thing when I was writing it, that it might be too soon for them, but I wanted to depict how well Sakura's life was going (more or less) before it started to crash, and Tomoyo's death in this chapter is what really sets it off. But thanks, I really do appreciate it :P

Alright people; keep the reviews coming!! ;) ]


	6. Eriol’s Confrontation

[A/N: The chapter isn't too long this time around 8D. Enjoy!]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change**  
**

**Recap**

_This can't be happening. This __**can't**__ be happening,_ he repeated in his head over and over again, but it was.

Tomoyo was dead. And there was nothing he could do about it.

**Chapter 6:** Eriol's Confrontation

For the rest of the last week of school, neither Sakura, Syaoran, Meillin, nor Eriol left their homes.

The following Saturday was Tomoyo's funeral which most of the school went to. Out of their circle of friends, only Syaoran and Meilin appeared there. Eriol told Syaoran that he couldn't go to the funeral because if he did then Tomoyo's death would be definite and that wasn't something he was trying to accept yet. As for Sakura, no one has heard much from her.

Daidouji Sonomi wailed at the lowering of the casket. She set aside her differences with Fujitaka and clung to him desperately as her daughter was being covered with dirt. Fujitaka didn't cry. Not because he didn't want to, he used to change Tomoyo's diaper's for goodness sakes, but because he wanted to be strong for Sonomi and himself.

Meilin linked her arms around on of her cousins and watched miserably, tears flowing from her eyes. Syaoran rested his head onto hers and watched the highly depressing sight as well.

At the graveside it sounded as if zombies were roaming the earth because of the way everyone was screaming and crying in agony. Syaoran recognized on of the students of their high school walk by mumbling to himself, "She was such a kind and gentle person. She didn't deserve this."

Meilin suddenly released the grip from Syaoran and ran towards another familiar schoolmate. Meilin gave the person a ridiculously loud and hard slap across the face, that even the birds in the trees flew away. Everyone else was too deep in a state of depression to notice or even care.

"YOU! You have NO RIGHT to be here," Meilin spoke threateningly, yet softly. She didn't want to start a ruckus at her dear friend's funeral, but she knew she had to do what she knew she had to do.

Misako held onto he face where she was slapped and stared 'in shock' at Meilin's accusation.

"Do you think if I were to do something as, putrid as this, that I would even show my face here," she asked 'innocently'.

"Don't try to bullshit me. There is no one else that has **ever** had **anything** against Tomoyo, so that only leaves your cheap despicable self. Hell, you even TOLD us that you were going to kill someone. I'm sure the police would **love** to hear that information."

Misako secretly, yet firmly grabbed the front of Meilin's black dress and dragged it towards her.

"You tell the police **anything** about this, and you'll find that this isn't the only funeral you'll be attending this summer," she said in an intimidating tone, then released Meilin and walked away.

"You know, you shouldn't wear the colour white, it's only for INNOCENT people," Meilin yelled after her, criticizing the white ensemble Misako was wearing.

Without turning around Misako replied, "Shows what you know. White isn't a colour," and then she was gone.

Meilin felt even worse than she did originally because now she knew for sure that Misako killed Tomoyo, but she really was afraid that Misako would kill someone else. And if not her, then she'd probably hire someone else to do it. Meilin couldn't risk losing another friend. Not like that at least.

So she walked back to her cousin with her head hanging low so that she could continue to mourn over the heartbreaking event that was taking place.

**--------**

After a while Eriol started hanging out with Syaoran and Meilin again, but it was undeniable that the sparks that used to be in his eyes were long gone.

Eriol would go to their house and would hesitate every time before he would turn on the television. Wei, who was back from his vacation, would ask numerous times if he was alright and he would always put on a fake smile and nod. Of Syaoran and Meilin were worried about their friend, but they were thankful that he was out of his house in the first place. Unlike Sakura.

Syaoran and Meilin tried over multiple occasions to go to the Kinomoto residence and visit her, but her room door was always locked and she would never reply if anyone called to her from behind the door. One time Touya told them that the only reason they knew she was still alive was because he would leave food outside her door and if he passed by then the plate would be there again, empty. She had been in her room for a month now and everyone was really starting to worry.

Syaoran sat beside his best friend on the couch. Eriol forced a smile, then turned his attention

back to the television.

"So, I know this is extremely selfish of me, but I have a favour to ask. You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Syaoran said, not facing his friend.

Eriol turned of the television, giving Syaoran his undivided attention.

"No problem."

"Can you go over to Sakura's house? You know, see if maybe she'll talk to you, since she's not talking to anyone else. We've tried everything but it's not working. She won't even talk to her family, and I honestly don't know what to do besides ask the person who's hurting as much as she is for help."

Eriol said nothing, but stood up and walked towards the door. "That's fine. There are some things that I need to talk to her about anyways." He flashed a smile and then left the Li home. Syaoran looked at the door and then turned back on the television.

**--------**

Eriol knocked on the door and Touya opened it. Yukito was sitting on the couch and looked up to see him.

"Why hello Eriol, it's been a while," Yukito said with a weak smile.

Eriol nodded and then faced Touya. "I'm here to visit Sakura," he said steadfastly, yet emptily.

"I'd think that the brat would have told you that she's not talking to anyone," Touya said, still welcoming Eriol in nonetheless.

"He did. But I came here to visit her and that's what I intend on doing," Eriol replied, with the same hint of determination in his voice. He walked towards the stair case, bowed at the two young men in the living room and then headed upstairs.

"You know something tells me he's going to be successful," Yukito half spoke, have laughed. Touya only looked at the place that he last saw Eriol and sighed. _Good luck kid._

**--------**

He knocked on the door, awaiting a hopeful response. As everyone had told him, she didn't respond. He tried turning the door knob, but once again, as he was told, it was locked.

"Sakura, it's Eriol. Open the door please."

No response.

"Sakura, I'd **really** prefer that you open the door. I don't want to say what I have to say from out here, but if I have to I will."

No response again.

"Fine. Well first of all I'd just like to say that you're a selfish person and you think that the world revolves you. Well just for your information, it doesn't."

The door flung open and Sakura glared at him. He was almost knocked over with the stench in the room which he assumed collected to the fact that she didn't shower for a month. Her short hair that once curved just underneath her chin was now longer, tangled, and greasy. The bangs that once complimented her eyes had grown as long as the bridge of her nose and her eyes were difficult to see. Difficult, but not impossible. They had darkened and her skin had lightened due to lack of sunlight. She wore a baggy grey sweater and the same baggy black pants that were Meilin's.

"Listen to me Eriol, I don't know who you think you are just barging into my house and insulting me but-"

Eriol brushed passed her and entered the foul smelling room. He walked over to the window that had been shut for a while and opened it.

"I only said it because I know that you would have opened the door if I did. Well that's only partially true. I actually did mean it," he replied, sitting on her bed.

Sakura continued to glare at the teenaged boy that was relaxing comfortably on her bed.

"I admit I was selfish too. Which is why I didn't go to the funeral, and why I stayed in my house doing nothing but mope around. But I got over it. It's time that you do that as well. You're staying in this room, that stinks by the way, and not letting anyone help you out. Your family, your friends, you boyfriend, all of them have tried to help you to heal but you keep shutting them out. Do you think you're the only one that's feeling any pain because of Tomoyo's death? Do you think you're the only one that's affected by it? Do you think-"

"You don't understand! This is all my fault. **I'm** the reason that she's dead in the first place. If I wasn't the way I was then-"

Eriol walked over to Sakura and slapped her across the face. "No, **you** don't understand. 'Me, me me', that's all I'm hearing from you. Right now, this has nothing to do with you. Tomoyo's dead Sakura. We can't do anything about it. And you need to stop blaming yourself for it," tears started to pour down his face, "because it's not your fault, it's mine."

Sakura stared wide eyed at her friend who was now crying in front of her. "If I just walked her home. If…If I just stuck to my instincts and stayed with her, it would have never happened. But no, I had to go home and…and…wash dishes. Because the freaking dishes were more important than Tomoyo," he cried. Sakura slowly wraps her arms around her friend as he cried in her arms.

"But I can't do anything about it. I can't take it back, and I'm trying to accept that now. It's hard yes, but I have to if I'm going to continue with my life," he lightly pushed Sakura back and looked at her softly in her currently dark green eyes.

"Now you need to do the same. And start by taking a shower. Please," he said with a small smile, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Sakura nodded, and for the first time in a month, she smiled back. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, go shower, then talk to your family. Let them know what's going on. Let them help." And with that Eriol tapped Sakura on the head and left her home.

_I'm going to try Eriol. I really am._

Sakura started to find ways to deal with her best friend's death, but unfortunately her ways weren't the greatest. And from that moment, Sakura's flawless demeanor collapsed, more and more.

TBC…

[A/N: You know I've realized that in both of the stories that I've written so far, there's a funeral that Eriol doesn't go to because he locks himself in his house…I'll try to avoid that from now on ^_^'

**RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble:** WOOH! I jerked a tear! Sorry I was just hoping for that kind of reaction and I got it so thank you XD! Oh and don't worry about Misako getting it back, her time is-a-comin'. Funny thing is that I really never took in how minor the secondary characters where in the story so far until you mentioned it. I'll try to utilize them more and give them the spotlight more. AND YES, keep your reviews rolling, I love them!

**Twilight Kisses**: I know, there will be other sad times too, but not as sad as Tomoyo's death. Thanks for the review!

Keep with the reviews! And I know there are more readers than these two lovely people that are always reviewing for me (I see it in the hits) so my other readers, please, be just as lovely and review. :D)]


	7. New Year, New Me

[A/N: If you haven't noticed by now, I like to skip time spans ^_^', so I'm skipping the summer and going into their grade 10 year.]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change**  
**

**Chapter 7:** New Year, New Me

The rest of the summer went by quickly for Sakura because her family decided to go to Cuba for the end of the vacation.

Syaoran was a little hurt because he still hadn't seen Sakura since Tomoyo's death on the news, and she hadn't said anything to him before she left, but he knew she was just recovering so he excused it.

His summer went well afterwards. He, Meilin, and Eriol would visit Tomoyo's grave once in a while, but they spent most of it going to the movies or shopping. Well, it was Meilin who did the shopping; the guys just followed her around, amused by her impulsive shopping habits.

It was now the first day of school and Syaoran decided he would go to Sakura's house so that they could walk to school together.

Meilin shooed him out of the house. "Hurry up," she yelled. "You haven't seen your girlfriend in months. Go!" Syaoran tried to argue with his cousin that was trying to get rid of him, but by doing so he started choking on the scrambled eggs he was eating.

"Ah dyone know wahh yo pwobwem ish, Ah'm gunna go shoon, yet me eat pease," He half bickered, half chewed.

Meilin made a face at the food that was partially falling out of her cousin's mouth. Then she put a hand on her hip. "That's disgusting. Anyways, you're going to be late if you don't leave though."

He chugged a glass of orange juice down his throat and then wiped his mouth. "Yea, yea I'm leaving," he said. Just as he was about to leave he turned to face his cousin with a wide smile on his face. "Oh by the way, if you could be a doll and clean up after me, that'd be great," he said, dodging a fork that was thrown at him.

"Thank you," he said, his smile widening as he ran out the door before his cousin could throw anything else at him.

"My stupid cousin really is a brat," she said clenching her fist, pretending to be angry.

Wei strolled into the kitchen and an evil smile crawled onto her face. She called out to him with a sing-songy voice.

"Oh Wei!"

--------

Syaoran approached the Kinomoto home with butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but he assumed it was because he hadn't seen Sakura in what felt like forever.

He swallowed his anxiety and knocked on the door. He almost didn't recognize Sakura when she opened the door. Almost. Her eyes were still darker than they used to be, but they had lightened a bit since her encounter with Eriol. Her skin had tanned quite a bit but it still suited her. Her hair was long and caught up in a high, messy ponytail, and her bangs were back where they were before because she had cut them. She was wearing a training bra and shorts and was sweating a bit: clear signs of someone exercising.

Syaoran had never been so red in his life. Sure he's always thought of Sakura as cute, but at that moment he thought she looked, well, hot. And not just in the temperature sense.

She smiled at Syaoran but it didn't look a hundred percent real.

"Hey, what are you doing here," she asked calmly.

"I…I think…Maybe…If…It's just…I'm sorry, it's just, you look really good right now," he sputtered, letting his hormones get the best of him.

"Thanks?"

Syaoran snapped out of his trance and looked at Sakura worriedly. _Why is she acting like I'm bothering her? We haven't seen each other in two months, shouldn't she be happy to see me the way I'm happy to see her?_

"I came to walk you to school, you know, being the first day and all. And we haven't been with each other in a while and I didn't want to wait to get to school before I saw you."

"Oh…well…I'll be there in a sec," she said, closing the door.

He couldn't believe it. She didn't even welcome him into the house. Touya was about to leave for work when he saw Syaoran standing in shock. And for the first time ever, Touya looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Now Syaoran was **really** in shock. First Sakura was acting like she didn't even know who he was, but now Touya was **apologizing. **To HIM?

"What…what are you sorry for?"

"She's changed. We don't know what to do about her anymore. She keeps…changing. I mean she's physically healthy and I couldn't be happier of course, but…I don't know. I wish mom was still alive, maybe she'd know what to do. I just don't understand girls. Never have, never will."

Touya walked towards Syaoran and rested a hand on his head. "You're a good kid. And as much as I hate to say this, because I do love Sakura with all my heart, but if she becomes too much of a burden…just don't let her take advantage of you. She's not the same person that I'm guessing you fell in love with."

And then he left. _What was that all about? A while ago he was telling me not to take advantage of her, now he's telling me that I shouldn't let her take advantage of me? And what does he mean 'she's changed'? I mean yeah she's darker and…so…hot…but other than that-_

"Okay let's go," she said plainly. Her hair was once again placed in a ponytail but it was much cleaner than before. She was wearing a white wife beater, tight jeans and white converse; quite different from her typical clothing style. Syaoran definitely had no problem with this though.

He gave her a firm hug. "I've missed you so much you don't even know," he whispered. She looked ahead of her, then brought her arms to return the hug. However it was more like a pat on the back than anything.

She then lightly pushed him back and continued walking. He stood bamboozled at his girlfriend, or at least he was hoping she was still his girlfriend.

"We should go somewhere for breakfast, I'm hungry," she said emptily over her shoulder.

"But…if we go somewhere now you'll be late," Syaoran countered.

"So what? I said I'm hungry so I'm going to get something to eat. Come if you're coming," and she left towards a Mc Donald's for a breakfast sandwich.

"Well fine then, I'll go to school. See you later," he replied angrily.

He couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. First of all, he was never on time so he couldn't care less, and second, Sakura didn't care if she was late or not. **Sa-ku-ra.** Of all the people in the world she would **never** say anything like that. _Touya's right. She is changing._

**--------**

Meilin, Sakura and Eriol had the same first period class. Meilin's mouth dropped open when the bell indicating the beginning of the school day had rung and Sakura wasn't in class. Sakura was never late. NEVER. She was even **born** on time. Meilin's mouth dropped even further when Sakura strolled in 30 minutes late, with long hair, tanned skin, tight clothes, and an apple juice from a Mc Donald's cup.

"My bad," was her only reply as she took a seat behind Meilin.

Everyone looked at her in shock. Even the teacher was stunned. This was Kinomoto Sakura. **The **Kinomoto Sakura. The most perfect person you could ever meet in your entire life. Now normally when someone is late for class no one really cares but this, this was as rare as a blue moon.

"Uh…It's okay Ms. Kinomoto. I'm sure you have a legitimate reason for being as…tardy…as you are," the teacher said, actually making excuses **for** Sakura.

"If you consider my hunger being a legitimate reason, then yea, sure."

Everyone gasped. Even Eriol was a little perturbed at Sakura's rather rude behaviour.

"Ah yes…well…class, if you could turn to page 12 in the textbooks that you just received we can begin learning about Japanese history."

Slowly, the students took their eyes off of Sakura, proceeding with their lesson. Meilin was the only person who didn't let it go.

_That girl has a __**lot**__ of explaining to do when this period's done._

**--------**

"What the hell was that," Meilin asked, screaming furiously at her friend.

Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"If you're doing this as a way to cope with Tomoyo's death, then you need to shift to something else. Because even thought right now the only feelings that you've hurt are out History Teacher, soon it's going to be more than that, and much worse."

Sakura took hold of Meilin's shirt and pulled her towards her.

"Stop acting like you know what I'm going through. You don't know **shit** about being the reason why Tomoyo is dead! [A/N: if you're wondering why Sakura still thinks this, it'll be explained in chapter 12] You don't know what it's like to have to change the way you are so that your other friend's don't have to suff-"

"Yea, you're right. I have noooo idea what it's like to lose somebody. Tomoyo's death didn't affect me at all. And when you stole Syaoran away for me years ago I didn't feel the LEAST bit hurt. So no, I don't know what it's like to sacrifice myself for the sake of others," Meilin said sarcastically.

"You need to understand that you're not the only person in this world that needs thinking about. Or that go through hard times. I thought that when Eriol explained that to you, you would have understood, but clearly you haven't," Meilin yelled with tears in her eyes.

Sakura stared at Meilin expressionlessly then sighed.

"Listen, this is a new year, and this is the new me, take it or leave it," Sakura stated, walking away from Meilin to her next class.

_Drastic times call for drastic measures,_ Meilin thought to herself, preparing for her next encounter. The next one no doubt, with a lot less talking and a lot more fighting.

TBC…

[A/N: I dunno, I didn't really like this chapter, so I promise to make the next chapter a lot better.

Oh from now on I don't think you guys are going to like Sakura very much, not for a while at least.

Before anyone says anything, YES, I know sing-songy isn't a word, I just wanted to use it, BECAUSE I CAN *laughs evilly* Anyhoo:

**Twilight Kisses:** Thanks for the review! Unfortunately it's going to take a lot more than just Eriol for a while to get some sense into Sakura, but he did try his best.

**siestachan14:** I appreciate the review! I love that you love it, haha. && Thanks for the compliment, I do my best to keep the story interesting :P

Don't forget to review guys!]


	8. Meilin's Second Attempt

[A/N: Thanks in this chapter go out to RevanRubber Duck Darth Nimble for some ideas used towards the end. Enjoy!]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change**  
**

**Chapter 8:** Meilin's Second Attempt

Meilin knew she was losing her mind now. As she sat down in the cafeteria with Syaoran and Eriol, she saw Sakura having a conversation. With Misako. **Misako.** Of all the people in the world for Sakura to decide she wanted to engage into conversation with, she had to choose Misako.

That didn't seem to make sense to Meilin at all. For Sakura to cope with Tomoyo's death by having a holly jolly conversation with the person who did the killing in the first place. Then it clicked. Sakura **didn't** know. Sure she **should** have known by putting the pieces together, but she didn't. The thought made Meilin feel sick again.

Syaoran looked to see what was causing his cousin to squeeze the juice box in her hand until it exploded, and then saw Sakura. He rolled his eyes and then began to eat his food angrily. Eriol looked up at Meilin, then Syaoran.

"I'm afraid to ask but…did I miss something," he questioned, slightly troubled.

"It's Sakura," they yelled and slammed the table at the same time.

Eriol chuckled a bit. He hadn't done that in a while. "Is that only a family thing or could I teach that to Naruku," he asked, making a joke out of their clear anger.

Nakuru was Eriol's older roommate. When he left his parents in England they wanted to make **she **was the one that was going to need the supervising, seeing as to how she was rarely ever home.

"This isn't funny Eriol; you saw how she was acting in class today. I wanted to punch her in her tanned face. She had some nerve just leisurely walking into class as if we operated on **her** time," Meilin expressed, still squeezing the life out of the juice box.

"I saw her today. I saw her, for the first time, in MONTHS, and she looked like she couldn't care less whether or not I existed," Syaoran muttered underneath his breath.

"Ouch," Eriol replied.

Sakura turned in their direction and then went to sit down with Misako and her friends.

"Oh that is IT! She didn't want to listen to what I had to say the first time, but she will now," Meilin said, rolling up her sleeves and heading towards Sakura.

Syaoran grabbed her hand before she should.

"Meilin don't bother, just talk to her later instead of making a big scene in front of everyone here. No matter how mad you may be with her, she's still my girlfriend and you need to respect that."

She removed her hand from his grasp. "After what you said about the way she was treating you this morning, I'm surprised you even said that. You may remember being her boyfriend, but does she remember being your girlfriend, because it doesn't look like it."

Then she stormed off to where Sakura was sitting and laughing with Misako and friends. L-a-u-g-h-i-n-g…With Misako…It still didn't make much sense but that didn't matter to Meilin right now.

She tapped Sakura on the shoulder which caused her to turn around, roll her eyes, and then go back to joking around. With Misako.

Meilin pulled Sakura up from her seat, and turned her so that they were facing one another.

"Can we just talk about this? Your attitude is so sickening to me right now it's ridi-"

Meilin never saw it coming; the punch that had hit her so hard that she went flying and hit her back on the corners of one of the tables in the cafeteria.

Syaoran and Eriol got up from their seats and shot towards Meilin to help her, but she pushed them away and looked at Sakura with disgust.

"So this is what it's come to, huh? You know what; I think I've just figured you out. This…this **thing** that you've become, it has nothing to do with Tomoyo's passing. It's the fact that she's not here, period. She could be on the other side of the world for a couple of months and you'd still turn into this. Because Tomoyo was your voice of reason, and without that you become the bitch who punches the people who are supposed to be her friends, in the face. I never really realized it before but she was always the one to keep you in check. I'll let it go this time, but if you ever hit me again you won't be so lucky."

Then she stood up and faced Syaoran.

"The only reason I'm not hitting her back, is because she's your girlfriend and I respect that. But you need to make sure she gets herself in line; because if you don't, I will."

Then she left the cafeteria with her dignity still in tact. A few minutes later the bell for the end of lunch rang and the students travelled to their next classes. Syaoran gave Sakura a cheerless glance, and then went to his locker, Eriol following behind, shaking his head in disappointment.

**--------**

Sakura didn't go to any of her afternoon classes. She just went the library and took a nap, and she dreamt. But it wasn't exactly a dream; it was more of a flashback of an incident that took place 10 years earlier.

"_Hey Sakura, I heard about your mom. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner but I was in Osaka for a couple of years with my grandparents because my mom was really sad about it," a black haired girl said to a brunette._

"_Well sorry isn't going to bring my mommy back," Sakura snapped back at her friend._

_Tomoyo smiled and tapped her friend on the shoulder._

"_You're right. So we can share my mommy instead."_

"It's not the same Tomoyo. Leave me alone, you're only making me mad," Sakura yelled. Even though it had been two years since her mother's death, she was really starting to understand it a bit now that she was 5 years old. 

"_I'm sorry Saku-"_

"_I told you stop saying sorry," Sakura screamed, but now she was crying as well, and Tomoyo gave her a warm hug._

"_Sometimes we don't realize how much we need something until it's gone. But you're gonna be okay Sakura, and I'm going to help you," Tomoyo said in a very mature way, especially for a 5 year old._

_Sakura sniffed and then smiled a bit at her friend. "Thank you…I'm sorry for being such a meany head just now."_

Tomoyo smiled. "It's okay just promise me something."

"Sure!"

"If I ever die, promise you won't be a meany head to anyone else who wants to help you."

Sakura laughed a little. "Okay I promise. But that's so silly; you're too young to die. My mommy was old when she died, so I guess it's not that bad [A/N: take into consideration that these girls are 5. Anything over 20 is considered old.] _but you? That would never happen."_

_Tomoyo stuck out her pinky to Sakura. "Then you promise."_

Sakura returned the gesture and their pinkies linked. "I promise."

**--------**

Sakura woke up abruptly and realized that she her head hurt. She touched her face and felt that it was wet and figured that she had cried so much in her sleep that she probably developed a headache.

This was perhaps the fifth or sixth flashback dream that she's had about Tomoyo since the murder; the previous ones similar to the one that she just had.

"I've failed you Tomoyo. I told you that I wouldn't act that way again and here I am, skipping classes and treating my friends like dirt. It's too late for me now."

The tears began falling down her face again, adding to the throbbing in her head.

"It's too late…"

TBC…

[A/N: If you're wondering why there's so much emphasis on "With Misako" in the chapter, it's because of the serious improbability of that happening. It'd be like Ex-Pres. Bush taking a seat with Osama and having tea and biscuits and a nice heart to heart conversation about their parents. Okay…so maybe not THAT unlikely, but still, it's around there.

**RevanRubber Duck Darth Nimble**: Your reviews too long? No way! Like I said I LOVE your reviews and believe it or not they really do help a lot. And the reason I review so fast is because I want to finish the story by the end of the summer. Don't worry about Eriol, his breakdown is coming. It'll be a while, but it's coming. I hope I did a good job with the tips you gave me; not sure if complies or not, but let me know. Keep reviewing!

You too other readers, keep reviewing!]


	9. Withdrawal

[A/N: This is a pretty short, two scene chapter but it's important in showing how downhill Sakura's life really is going.]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change**  
**

**Chapter 9:** Withdrawal.

Sakura's academic performance was…in a word: terrible. She became convinced that since she had broken her promise to Tomoyo, there was nothing she could do about it. She stopped going to most of her classes or would just come in whenever she felt like it, and that usually wasn't at the beginning of class.

Sakura and Misako were becoming closer and closer as friends, meaning that Meilin and Eriol were being pushed farther and farther away. Sakura started behaving a little more "girlfriend-like" but Syaoran still felt something missing but he supposed that that part of Sakura died with Tomoyo.

Winter had come and gone and spring was just around the corner during late March where the students were receiving their final first semester marks. The second semester had started in February but final reports were always given a month later.

Meilin made a short prayer and she opened her report card.

"Oh. My. God. I GOT AN 83% average! No more C's, no more C's," she yelled, dancing happily.

Syaoran looked at his report card and saw he got an 84% average. This made Meilin upset.

"Do you have to do better than me in everything," she asked through clenched teeth. Syaoran laughed and then looked over to Eriol's marks.

"Well, well, 90% average. Since when were you smart," he teased, but was really proud of his friend.

"Tomoyo was my inspiration actually. I know how hard she worked and if she were still here she'd want me to work just as hard as she did." Upon mentioning this, Eriol's eyes watered a bit, so Meilin walked over and hugged him and Syaoran patted him on the back.

Sakura walked up with her envelope of marks and dropped it on Syaoran's desk.

"I don't need to see it. I already know what it's going to be. I get 100% every year. It's no shock to me anymore." Meilin looked grouchily at her and then grabbed the envelope.

When she opened it, a pink slip of paper dropped out and Eriol picked it up.

"It says, 'Please go to the guidance counselors' office immediately. There are some people that wish to speak with you'," he said reading it out.

Sakura shrugged and did as instructed.

After she left the room Meilin gasped so hard that she started to cough.

"You know you should stop doing that," Syaoran said with a smile. "You know what kind of marks she gets-"

"Uh uh. You need to see this," Eriol said in shock, also looking at the sheet of paper. Meilin was trying to conjure up a sentence but was unsuccessful.

"Mathematics: 32%, History: 26%, Japanese: 45%, Technology: 61%...This…this can't be right…Sakura…is…failing," Syaoran asked in astonishment.

"I didn't think she was capable of getting marks lower than 100, let alone, FAIL," Meilin finally said.

Eriol sighed, but inside he was really getting fed up with Sakura's languid behaviour. _It looks like we need to have another conversation…_

**--------**

Sakura took a seat in the guidance counselors' office, waiting to hear this 'big news' everyone was talking about. There were some other students there but after a while they had all had their businesses tended to and she was the only one left.

Suddenly her grade 9 math teacher from the year before and her current English teacher entered the room with a woman and a man who were both wearing suits.

The two in suits proceeded further into the office and Sakura's ex-math teacher gestured for her to follow. She did so quietly.

They entered a room and the five sat down in an awkward silence. The woman in the suit was the first to say something.

"Hello, my name is Yuura and this is Ryou, we are with the Youth Uplifting Program."

"You mean the scholarship thing," Sakura asked with a bored look on her face. _Didn't they already give me two scholarships, what now,_ she thought.

"Precisely," Ryou continued. "Our scholarship foundation rarely ever does this, and really is a shame that we have to, but we are withdrawing the scholarships that were given to mid last year."

Sakura's cheek that had been resting her palm, slid off and her mouth fell open in shock. She looked at the two teachers hoping they would just say it was a big joke or something, but the two simply looked away. Yuuka began speaking again.

"From what we have heard, you are failing most of your classes and your attendance is far from praiseworthy. You have been late numerous times and your absences are even higher than that."

Ryou picked up from where she stopped. "We're not sure that we would like a person like the way you are now getting scholarships from us. Students wouldn't take it seriously anymore if we did."

The two stood up from their seats.

"We're sorry for any inconveniences."

"Good luck getting other scholarships."

And then they left.

And shortly after, her teachers left.

And she sat in the room, all alone. Really comprehending how messed up her life was becoming.

TBC…

[A/N: OKAY so the next 3 chapters are going to be filled with drama, drama, drama! And they'll be longer! You will definitely enjoy them (or at least I hope you will XD) Don't forget to review!]


	10. Giving Up

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change**  
**

**Chapter 10:** Giving Up

Sakura dragged herself out of the guidance counselor's office completely broken. Her? Fail? It's impossible. But a lot of things that seemed impossible were happening lately.

_Oh God, there she is,_ Misako thought, rolling her eyes then pasting a fake smile on her face.

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to see her new friend waving after her and heading in her direction.

"You looked bummed, what's your damage," Misako asked bumping her on the hip with her own. _Meilin used to do that with me,_ Sakura thought, realizing how much her life has changed.

"I got two scholarships last year."

Misako looked at Sakura as if she were crazy.

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

"I lost both of them today."

Misako gasped, pretending to care. _This seems to be going better than I expected._

"How did you lose them?"

"They said I was failing my courses. I didn't even look at my marks because I thought I got my typical 100%."

As if on cue, Eriol places the report card in Sakura's hands and gave her a displeasing look.

"You know I don't know what's more shocking; the marks that you got or the person that you're hanging out with. Just try to remember who your friends are."

He started to walk away but Misako called after him.

"It sounds a lot like you're giving up on Sakura. You guys clearly have things to talk about and you're just walking away abandoning her. I doesn't like you're much of a friend to her at all right about now." _That's it Misako, sound convincing_, she thought to herself.

Sakura turned to Misako in shock. _I didn't think she cared about me so much. Maybe people can change...haha…like I'm one to talk about people changing._

Eriol spun on his heel to face Misako. He could see right through her, and he was pretty upset that Sakura couldn't.

"Giving up? You mean the same way that she's giving up on her schoolwork? Or the way that she's giving up spending any time with her friends? Or how about the way she's giving up on acting like a girlfriend for Syaoran? Stop me anytime because I can go on."

Misako placed a hand on her hip and the other up to her mouth which was brought towards Sakura.

"Are you going to let him talk to you like this? You guys are supposed to be close right? He knows that you're going through a hard time but he insists on offending you instead of helping you."

_Come on Sakura take the bait. Push away the people you care about_, Misako thought in a sinister way.

Sakura's eyes widened at what Misako was whispering in her ear. _She has a point. Eriol should be helping me out…_

"You know what Eriol? You told me to remember who my friends are, and clearly by the way you're behaving right now, you're not one of them."

Eriol was taken back by the words that had come out of Sakura's mouth and she saw that she had unmistakably hurt him.

"I…I'm sorry Eriol, I didn't mean-"

Just then Meilin and Syaoran walked down the hallway and Meilin gave Sakura a hard slap across the face.

"I was really trying really hard not to hurt you. Originally I wanted to because I saw your marks, and **as a friend**, I couldn't be more disappointed. But after what I just heard you say to Eriol I just had to. And frankly Sakura, I'm tired of talking to you over and over again. If we're such awful people that you can't consider us as friends then maybe we shouldn't be. It's just a shame that us knowing you for five years means nothing to you," Meilin said.

She linked her arm with Eriol's and began to walk away, Eriol still absorbing the content of the conversation. Meilin turned back to Syaoran.

"Are you coming?"

"Go home without me. I'll be there soon."

_Now that the friends are out of the way, I just have one thing to take care of,_ Misako thought to herself, giving Syaoran a flirty smile.

"Oh Saku, that reminds me, I have something I need to tend to. I'll talk to you later," Misako said blowing two kisses to her and then winked at Syaoran as she passed him.

"'Kay Misako. Bye."

Syaoran gave a what-the-hell-just-happened look and then turned to Sakura who ran into his arms. _This hasn't happened in a while,_ he thought, but still returning the hug.

They stood silently in the school hallway for a bit. The school day had ended about an hour ago, but because of Sakura's trip to the guidance counselors' office, they had stayed behind a little later.

"Now do you want to tell me what's going on with you and your new…uh…friend? Or is this just a girl thing where one day you wake up and you befriend your enemy?"

"Syaoran I feel like everyone's giving up on me; I'm even starting to give up on myself," Sakura commented, ignoring his question. Her voice was barely audible because she was speaking into his chest, but he still managed to understand what she said.

"Meilin and Eriol aren't giving up on you. If they wanted to give up on you they would have by now. They just feel that you're giving up on them, and honestly, I thought so for a while too."

Sakura looked up into her boyfriend's auburn eyes with her emerald ones, and Syaoran couldn't get over how amazing his girlfriend looked.

"I'm not…but you know the whole Tomoyo dying thing and I needed to find a way to cope. Changing the way I am was the only thing I could think of. But then I remembered a promise I made to Tomoyo when we were younger, and I didn't keep it. So I lost my will to care about anything. I'm sorry about what I said to Eriol I really am and I'm not giving up on you guys."

She paused and then rested her head on his chest again. _Syaoran, I need to tell you…but I know if I do…you'll give up on me for sure._

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"Have **you** given up on me?"

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and held her hand as they walked out of the school.

"Your birthday is coming up next week. Are you excited?"

Sakura lowered her head sadly. _I guess he's already given up on m-_

"No, I haven't Sakura," Syaoran said with a weak smile.

_Not yet at least. I just don't want anything to happen that would cause me to._

TBC…

[A/N: If you were Syaoran, would you give up on Sakura? I probably would, but I'm not Syaoran and he's a determined young man!

**RevanRubber Duck Carth Nimble:** Okay good, because I have 2 more chapters to add today, including this one XD! Yea Sakura's a bit of a slow girl in my fic :P. && I'll start to throw in some more of Misako's thought later on, because she's going to disappear for a little bit. Actually this chapter along with the next 3 chapters (a lot I know ^_^') are going to be focused on Sakura & Syaoran. But after that the attention shifts to…You have to wait to see! HAHA

And about killing Misako with a pizza knife: I wouldn't dare think of it. That would mean removing the satisfaction of _you_ killing her with a pizza knife :P! Thanks a lot! Keep the reviews coming!

**emerald325:** Thanks a lot! The thing that works so well, is that everyone loves fast updates and I love updating quickly. So it's a win-win situation for everyone. I'm happy you're enjoying the story so far! Keep reviewing!]


	11. “Sweet” Sixteen & The Cuban Flashback

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change****

Recap

_I'm not giving up on us Sakura. Not yet._

**Chapter 11:** "Sweet" Sixteen & The Cuban Flashback

Syaoran knew that Sakura probably wasn't the happiest camper in the world lately, but when the Saturday of April 1st rolled by he couldn't be any happier.

He suggested to Sakura that they should have an at-home date for her birthday because the last time they did one of those, they had a lot of fun, and fun what undeniably what Sakura needed in her life.

He wore a green plaid shirt with light beige khakis and knocked happily on his girlfriend's door.

She was wearing a navy blue dress that rested just above her knees. Her just under the shoulder long hair was straight for the most part, but curved in a bit at the bottom. Her tan had faded away quite a bit during the winter time, so she had gone from a hazelnut brown to a light mocha complexion.

"Come in," she said with a smile. He was breath taken at how beautiful she looked but he gave her a kiss on the cheek and then entered.

They walked upstairs into her room and sat on the bed. Sakura's eyes were shifting around the room avoiding Syaoran's.

"Syaoran, I-"

"Wait a second, I have to tell you something," he cut in, picking up her hands and holding them tightly.

"Sakura, I've known you for five years now, and we've been together for a year of it now, and I took all of that into consideration while I was deciding what to get you for your birthday," Syaoran laughed.

"I hate you for making me such a sap you know," he joked with an authentic smile on his face.

"Well, I know we've had our hard times in our relationship but, for your birthday," he put her hands on his chest, "I'm giving you my heart."

Sakura gasped a bit at the sensitivity coming from Syaoran.

"I know technically that's what I did when I first kissed you in Meilin's room but…well…what I'm trying to say is…I love you Kinomoto Sakura. You mean more to me than anything in the world."

Sakura stared at him as if she was ready to cry any minute. She slowly slipped her hands from his and placed them on her lap. She inhaled deeply then looked seriously at her boyfriend.

"Syaoran…I need to tell you something…it during my last week in Cuba…"

**--------**

_I was still pretty depressed, but I tried my best to have a good time. To let go, just like Eriol told me. But I was having a pretty hard time doing that. Basically I was at the beach, when this guy comes up to me and says something in Spanish. When I didn't respond he said it in English. Since I got 100% in that course I knew exactly what he was saying and I could speak it pretty well myself._

"Do you know that you are a very attractive girl," _he asked. I blushed at his compliment, but it wasn't exactly what I was trying to hear at the moment and I think he noticed that._

"You look like something's wrong. Do you want to talk about it?"

_I was so surprised. This was the first time that I had ever met him, yet he could tell that I was bummed and on top of that he actually wanted to listen to me._

"My name's Javier by the way, what's yours?"

"S-Sakura," _I stuttered. _

_He smiled, _"That's a lovely name. It suits you," _he said with such a beautiful smile. I think that was it. The smile. That's what made me tell him everything about…well…everything._

_And he listened. He listened to everything I said._

"It must be hard, knowing that your best friend died just because you are the way you are," _he said sympathetically. And there it was. He said it. It was __**my**__fault that Tomoyo was dead. And I accepted that. I accepted it over Eriol telling me that it was the opposite. That is __**wasn't**__ my fault._

_Then he walked me back to my hotel and we stood outside the room door and we looked into each others' eyes. I don't know what made me do what I did. I think it was the way he listened to me, or the way he looked at me when I spoke, but whatever my motives may have been I kissed him. I forgot about everything at that moment, and he kissed me back._

_I don't know what happened after that. I mean, we started kissing more passionately and the next thing I knew we...I…I didn't mean to sleep with him. But that's what happened. Then every day until I left we'd go to the beach together. He even kissed me goodbye when was leaving to the airport._

**--------**

"But it didn't mean anything I swear. It was just…I…You know, Tomoyo's death and-"

Syaoran choked out a laugh. The same way she did when she was in the hospital and he called her perfect.

"There you go again, blaming everything on Tomoyo's death. You failed most of your courses because of Tomoyo's death. You yelled at Eriol because of Tomoyo's death. You punched Meilin in the face because of Tomoyo's death. You CHEATED on me because of Tomoyo's death. You should be ashamed of yourself. Using the passing of your best friend as an excuse. I understood the whole locking yourself in your room thing, but damnit Sakura you are **not** the only one who was hurting. And I KNOW I'm not the first person to be saying this to you. I…I just can't believe you…you…"

Syaoran didn't want to believe it, but it was true. Sakura cheated on him. And she decided to tell him this AFTER he told her that he loved her.

He lowered his head and ran down the stairs and she ran after him. _I knew this was a bad idea_, she thought, but she had to tell him the truth. She just had to.

"Syao-Syaoran wait," Sakura called out, reaching for his hand. His body tensed at the feel of her touch.

"Please, just…wait," she begged and panted from running so hard.

Syaoran pulled his hand from her grip and glared at her.

"Don't touch me. I have a lot to think about. Happy birthday,"

He slammed the door so hard that a picture of her mother that was hanging on the wall fell down and the frame cracked.

She held the photograph tightly in her hand and cried.

_I screwed up mom. I really screwed up._

TBC…

[A/N: Fun Fact Javier is pronounced: Ha-vee-yair!

This is probably going to be the extent of your Sakura hating, if you even feel that way about her in the first place. She won't do anything else that'll surpass the inanity revealed in this chapter, don't worry. :D]


	12. Break Up & Break Down

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change**  
**

**Chapter 12:** Break Up & Break Down

It was a crisp Sunday afternoon. The sun was shining brighter than ever but there was still a cold breeze that blew around roughly, abusing anything that got in its path. Debris danced across in the wind like a Native tribe in an important ceremony.

Syaoran travelled on a side walk not having a final destination planned, but still trying to go somewhere. He pushed his hands into the depths of his jacket and his shoulders rose a bit as he too was beat up by cold weather. While he was walking he passed Penguin Park and paused. He looked into the depths of the trees and thought about how it was going to be a year soon since his friend was murdered in there.

Actually, he thought about a lot of things. His grade 10 year was coming to a close meaning that his grade 11 one would be starting soon. And that only meant that he had to start planning what he was going to do after he graduated high school.

His walked continued as well as his thinking process. How were Chiharu and Yamazaki doing now that they had eloped and had been disowned from the family? Were they too young to do what they did? How were his mothers and his sisters doing back in Hong Kong? Did he remember to leave a note for Wei and Meilin before he left? Was Eriol feeling up for Go-Karting today?

He thought of everything else besides the main issue that was on his mind. Sakura. No matter how had he may have tried to divert his attention elsewhere he was unsuccessful.

He tried over and over again to convince himself that what happened the day before didn't happen. And then he stopped. _There's no point lying to myself._

His feet continued to walk on a familiar route, but his body and his mind where in two different places so he didn't even notice.

_I cheated on you Syaoran…but it didn't mean anything I swear. _That's what replayed repetitively in his mind from the second he heard it. It's what he fell asleep to, it's what he woke up to, and it's what he's walking to. _Who need's iPods when you have your own soap opera in you head right? _he tried to make a joke out of it. He was hoping that, if he made a joke out of it then it wouldn't hurt so much. He was hoping that, if he made a joke out of it then it wouldn't be so serious and he could just forgive her right away. He was hoping that, if he made a joke out of it then he could laugh it off enough that he didn't care anymore.

But sometimes hoping doesn't get you very far.

And he accepted that.

His feet had stopped walking and it took him a moment to realize it. When he snapped out of his thinking trance he saw a house in front of him. It was Sakura's.

His hand rose hesitantly before knocking softly on it twice. His mind was screaming for him to run away. To leave while he still had the chance, but his feet were planted where they were on their welcome mat and there was no way that they were going to move.

There was no answer for a moment and his feet were about to turn when he heard the door unlock.

"Uh…hi? Sakura's not here right now."

"Good because I don't want to see her right now. I need to talk to you," Syaoran said automatically. It's not what he was planning on saying, well actually…he wasn't really **planning** on saying anything in the first place, but he did mean it.

Touya stared at Syaoran with a confused look.

"You want to talk to me? Why, did hell freeze over," he asked with a smile, but Syaoran didn't smile back.

"If you don't want me in then just say so, I'll go home," he said with a straight face. He was a little surprised by his own assertiveness, but he didn't show it in his emotions.

Touya was a little taken back by it too because his eyes widened a bit, but then he opened the door so that Syaoran could come in. _That kid must be really desperate for help if he's coming to me of all people._

Syaoran sat on a couch and Touya closed the door and then leaned against it with his arms crossed.

"Okay what did you want to talk about," Touya asked in a bored, yet interested tone.

"Honestly…I don't know…" _How can I explain to him that Sakura slept with another guy? Or even the fact that she slept with someone in the first place? And even worse, how can I tell him that he was right without me cutting my tongue out to do it? A man's pride is his castle you know…or…something like that._

Touya could tell that Syaoran was thinking, but he could also tell that time was being wasted and he had things to do.

"Look kid, if you-"

"When is your sister coming home?...Do you know," Syaoran asked emotionlessly.

_He's probably here because of what I told him a little while back. So she is getting worse…_

"What'd she do?"

"Please…just tell me when she's coming home."

Touya didn't know what to say. All he knew was that Sakura must have hurt him really badly if Syaoran won't even address her by her name.

"Well, she had cheerleading practice, but I don't know if she actually ended up going. She's been pretty down since yesterday. Dad tried talking to her but she'd just pretend that she was fine and say she was just tired. But if she did end up going she should be back by 1:45p.m. because they finish 1:30p.m."

Syaoran glanced at his watch. It was one thirty now so he decided that he would leave now. He didn't get to talk to Touya about what he wanted to, but he didn't want to risk the chance of running into Sakura. Not yet at least.

But sometimes you can't always get what you want.

And he **didn't** accept that.

Because the moment he was about to tell Touya he was leaving, the door unlocked and Sakura dragged herself into the house.

"I'm home," she half yelled, half moaned, not yet realizing the company that was around her.

She took her bag with her cheerleading clothes and threw it somewhere. Syaoran knew it was too late for him to run somewhere and avoid her noticing him, so he stayed still, hoping that maybe she'd pass by and not even take them into account. _Touya was right,, she does look like she's in pretty rough shape._

But then she looked up. And when she did her eyes shone in a way they hadn't in almost a year. When she saw Syaoran, she didn't only see him. She saw an opportunity. A chance to try to fix things.

"Syaoran…I-"

"Well, thanks Touya," Syaoran almost whispered and headed for the door, trying to avoid eye contact, but Sakura ran in front of him.

"Just hold on a second, Syaoran, please!" He winced at the sound of desperation that was in her voice.

_And this is where I take my leave, _Touya thought, quietly going upstairs to his room.

"What's going on down there?"

"I don't know what Sakura did but he's pretty upset."

Yukito sat on the floor eating some chips.

"That's a shame. I hope they can work it out."

Touya rolled his eyes at Yukito's comment, and Yukito just laughed.

"Aw come on, you know they work really well together."

Touya grunted and grabbed the chips from Yukito's hands then laughed himself.

"HEY!"

Yukito loved food just as much as, if not more than, Meilin. And trust me, that was saying something.

**--------**

He didn't know what to do. So he just stood there. He stood there and let Sakura cry into his chest. The same way she did when Tomoyo died. And the same way she did when her scholarships where taken away. And as much as he wanted to return the hug, he refused to. Because returning it would mean forgiving her, and he just wasn't ready for that. Not yet at least. And so he just stood there.

And Sakura had nothing against it. As a matter of fact she was happier about it than anything. Because at least he was still staying there as opposed to running away and leaving her.

She stood upright and took his hand. When she felt how uncomfortable he was she let go and pointed to the couch.

"Please sit. There's something I never got to say yesterday."

Reluctantly he sat, still avoiding eye contact.

"You can think of whatever you want of me after I tell you this but please, just let me say-"

"I think we should break up."

Sakura almost choke on those words. Like they came to life, encircled her neck, and then tried to squeeze the life out of her.

"W-wait? What? I-"

"I just don't know if I can do this anymore. I can't carry your burdens as well as my own anymore. I mean, ever since you've been back, you've just been pushing me aside, or talking to me when you feel like it, and I feel like I'm holding up both ends of the relationship and that shouldn't be the case. And you've made it very clear in your little explanation yesterday that I'm not good enough for you. Seeing as to how you had to get with someone else to be satisfied so-"

"Syaoran, just shut up. Please," Sakura said quietly, yet angrily behind tears. He was surprised by her sudden straightforwardness, but it seems as if both of them were doing the same thing that day. Fighting for what they wanted.

"I love you. You may not believe me but I do. After I did what I did in Cuba…I…I couldn't forgive myself. I still can't, and I know that I won't, even if at some point you do. So when I came back I treated you the way I did. I was hoping that my behaviour towards you would push you away and then you would break up with me. But that was in the beginning. I found it harder and harder for me to stay away from you, but Misako helped me through it."

Syaoran twitched at the sound of Misako's name, once again remembering the elevator incident that had happened what seemed to be forever ago.

"Anyways, it was through all of that, that I realized that I loved you, because you never gave up on me. No matter how badly I treated you. After that, I knew I had to tell you, but I could never tell you that unless I told you about what happened in Cuba."

Syaoran nodded a bit, his emotions more confused now than ever.

"I wasn't expecting you to tell me that you loved me, because I didn't think you could. And then when you told me I knew that I screwed up. I mean I knew before, but I **really** knew at that moment."

They stayed in silence for a bit and when Syaoran realized that Sakura was finished what she had to say, he spoke up.

"You know, someone told me not to long ago that you're not the same Sakura that I fell in love with. And they were right. Because you've changed. A lot."

Sakura knew it, he didn't care how she felt about him now, and she didn't blame him. However against her will she began to breakdown in tears, holding her face in her hands.

Syaoran looked at her for a bit, then put his hand on her shoulder. She lifted her face from her currently wet hands and she turned to face him.

"But the thing that sucks about all of this, is the fact that that I still love you. And now that you've said what you've said…I…I don't know if I'm ready to let go of you yet."

Sakura's eyes lit up again, the same way they did when he first saw her and he smiled a bit. But the smile came as quickly as it left.

"But it's going to take time to fix this. So you're going to have to give me time to really come to a solid decision. Then we'll see from there."

Sakura lunged herself at him and cried harder than ever. But these were tears of joy more than anything.

And you know what? He hugged her back.

TBC…

[A/N: I dunno, part of me is thinking that this chapter was too cheesy, and another part of me thinks that it wasn't **that** cheesy. Anyways, the next chapter is sure to be entertaining and I'm really looking forward to writing it! I have a few ideas ready. It's going to be funny originally and more serious towards the end. I mean, I know the story is under tragedy/hurt/comfort, but that doesn't mean that there can't be any humour, does it? :P

**RevanRubber Duck Darth Nimble:** Sounds like you're a good friend XD! And yeah I've been updating 2 stories at a time. Sometimes it'll be one, other times it'll be two. (Depending on how generous I'm feeling; muahhaahha!) And thank you for enjoying my twists! A story is too bland if you can predict everything that's going to happen. And I am reaching my goal as an amateur writer: making it hard for reviewers to review! Yes!! Haha. Thanks for the review! Keep them coming!

**TooLazzzy**: I'm assuming 'too lazy' means that you were too lazy to sign in :P but that's okay! Thanks for the review anyways :D!**  
**

**Twilight Kisses**: She might not be able to fix it, but she definitely will learn for it. Thanks for the review, keep 'em coming!]


	13. Summer From Hell: Part 1

[A/N: Okay so for this chapter everything that's in normal writing is Japanese, and anything that's _Italics_ and Underlined is English.

Example:

"I love my reviewers"  That's Japanese

"_I love my reviewers"_  That's English

Comprennez? (That's French!) I really hope that made sense :D. Okay, on with the chapter.]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change**  
**

**Chapter 13:** Summer From Hell: Part 1

"**Attention all passengers: we are now landing in Tomoeda, Japan. **_**Attention all passengers: we are now landing in Tomoeda, Japan.**_**"**

As the plane landed, passengers began to collect their belongings. Most of the people were foreigners who wanted to visit Japan; others were native Japanese people just returning from business trips or from visiting other countries. It was summer vacation now so regardless of their reasons for coming, they were all happy.

**--------**

Syaoran and Sakura were walking through the mall. They didn't really want to buy anything, but spending time together was always good in healing a relationship.

"Hey Syaoran," Meilin said excitedly waving from the top of an escalator Then took into account the girl holding hands with her cousin. She made it to the bottom and then walked towards them.

"Hi Sakura," Meilin said blandly. She didn't mean for it to come out that way, it's just that it had been awkward for them to talk to each other since the encounter in the hallway, months ago.

Sakura didn't have anything against Meilin for it because if she was in her position she would probably feel just as uncomfortable as her.

"Hey Meilin. How's your summer going so far," Sakura asked, trying to patch up the slightly torn friendship.

"Well I was going to look into getting a job," Meilin said rocking from her toes to her heels.

"Do you want to join me some time," she finished, slightly avoiding eye contact.

Sakura smiled widely. A smile that hadn't been seen on her face in a very long time.

"Sure," she said happily. Meilin could see that Sakura was becoming a little better. Or at least she was hoping that Sakura was becoming a little better.

_I really wish that I could tell you about Misako, Sakura. But I don't want to see her kill someone else. I mean, you're just starting to get better. If you were ever to find out, I don't know how bad you'd become after that_, Meilin thought sadly. It was hurting her deeply not to tell Sakura, but it was for her own good. Or at least that's what she was hoping.

"Alright then I'll give you a call during the week. Then we can decide what places we want to get into."

Sakura nodded eagerly. A little to eagerly Syaoran thought, but at least she was cheery again.

"Meilin! Over here," came a voice from behind the group. It was Eriol.

Syaoran gave his cousin a suspecting look. Meilin noticed this and glared at him.

"Hold on a sec Sakura," Meilin said with a quick smile and dragged her cousin away so quickly that Sakura could've sworn his feet came off of the ground.

Sakura looked at Eriol and the second she did he turned away.

"Wait…Eriol…I haven't had the chance to apologize to you. And I mean **really** apologize to you. I was being really selfish, and it took me almost losing you and Meilin and Syaoran for me to understand that. And-"

Eriol put a finger on his friend's lips. His mouth curved into a smile.

"Syaoran already told me. Don't worry about it, I forgave you ages ago. And so did Meilin, she's just being stubborn. I guess we didn't say anything because it would've been-"

"awkward," Sakura finished with a smile. Eriol nodded and extended his hand.

"Friends," he asked.

Sakura looked at his hand and pulled it towards her, giving her friend a hug.

"I'm glad that's dealt with."

"I wonder what happened to Syaoran and Meilin…"

**--------**

"I DO NOT LIKE ERIOL!"

"OH WHATEVER! YOU SPEND MORE TIME WITH HIM THAN I DO WITH SAKURA!"

"SO NOW IT'S A CRIME TO HANG OUT WITH MY FRIENDS? WHO ARE YOU MY FATHER?"

Syaoran grinned broadly..

"You **do** like him, don't you," he asked, eyebrows rising.

Meilin blushed. She knew she was busted because she only brought up her father in that context if she was hiding something, and she knew that Syaoran caught on to that.

"Look, it's nothing big. And I would never tell him. Not only because it's weird enough as it is, but because his heart lies with Tomoyo; dead or alive, and I respect that completely."

Syaoran nodded, quite proud of his cousin's maturity.

They started to walk back to Sakura and Eriol when Meilin paused.

"Oh and Syaoran?"

"Yea?"

"If you EVER tell Sakura or Eriol what I just said, I'll kill you," she yelled, punching him so hard in the nose that it bled.

"Got it," he mumbled, sliding to the ground in pain.

**--------**

"Alright well Meilin and I are going to get a pizza. You wanna join," Eriol asked politely. Sakura had missed being around that.

She was about to respond but Syaoran beat her to it.

"Sakura and I are going to spend some 'quality time' at her place, if you know what I mean."

Eriol and Syaoran shared a smirk, then high fived each other.

Meilin leaned over to Sakura who was rolling her eyes.

"So you guys are just going to watch movies again huh?"

"Yea. I don't know why guys act so stupid sometimes."

Meilin faced Sakura, laughed, and then touched her shoulder.

"Do you think there would be lesbians in the world if we knew the answer to that question?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "It's so true."

**--------**

"Hey let's play video games and then watch movies," Syaoran suggested, emptying his game system from his bag onto the carpet in the living room.

"But Syaoran, you know I suck at those things. I'm not Eriol you know," Sakura whined.

"I know, I just wanted to beat someone," he admitted and then chuckled.

"And besides, aren't you perfect people supposed to be good at everything?"

Sakura's heart almost melted in her body. Syaoran hadn't called her perfect since…since…well…she could remember at the moment, but that wasn't important. What was important was knowing that their relationship really was on the right road to recovery now.

She dropped to her knees and gave him a tight hug. He wasn't sure what brought this sudden display of affection but he went along with it. She looked into his eyes and then kissed him tenderly. Now **this** was a surprise. The last time that happened was farther back than the last time he had called her perfect.

The phone suddenly rang and Sakura ignored it at first but then Syaoran insisted that she answer it, even though deep inside he didn't want her to. _I don't think I've ever really appreciated the fact that Touya's almost always out of the house and Mr. Kinomoto works long hours,_ Syaoran thought to himself. Then he continued setting up the game.

"Hello," Sakura answered.

"_I'm sorry I don't speak Japanese, but I was hoping maybe you spoke English. Do you know if someone named Sakura has this number?"_

Sakura slammed the phone down into its receiver. She panted quickly and ran back to sit with her boyfriend.

He noticed that Sakura looked a little shaken up.

"Are you okay? Who was that on the phone?"

"Yes I'm fine. Now let's play this Mario game," she replied as quickly as she had hung up the phone.

Syaoran didn't realize that she didn't answer the second question because he didn't really care to know the answer. He was just asking for the sake of asking.

After about half an hour of Sakura's ass getting kicked in Mario Smash Brother Melee, Syaoran paused the game.

"Hey what was that for? I was going to beat you with that little pink thing. Start the game again I'm getting bette-"

Syaoran turned to Sakura and kissed her. This was different than what Sakura was used to from him. This wasn't a loving kiss. Well…it was. But it was more longing than loving. After a bit he paused.

"I just remembered that we were doing something before being rudely interrupted," he said into her mouth.

She smiled and kissed him back then stopped.

"You know I'm not going to have sex with you right," she said, metaphorically standing her ground.

Syaoran smiled and then kissed her again. "I wasn't expecting you to. When we get to that stage we're making love, not having sex."

Sakura thought Syaoran was just the cutest thing. She knew that she made that mistake last year, but that would never happen again. Syaoran was one of those guys that was hard to find so she knew she really had to hold onto him, and that meant not hurting him. Not anymore.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Syaoran sighed dramatically and figured that they weren't going to get anywhere today. He took out the game and set up a movie while Sakura answered the door.

Sakura was still beaming at her boyfriend's words. Until she opened the door that is.

"_Sakura!"_

At the sound of her name she slammed door. _Oh God…OH…GOD!_

She started pacing back and forth in her mind, trying to think of something she could do to stop a fight (which would involve a lot of blood I might add) from happening.

"Oh…uh…Syaoran. I'm…I'm so…uh…hungry! YES! That's it, hungry. Can you make me something in the kitchen please?"

Syaoran slowly and lazy rolled his head in the direction of his girlfriend giving her a do-I-have-to? look. She replied by widening her eyes as far as they would go and pushing out her bottom lip to its extent.

_Damnit Sakura! The cute face!_

He sighed and dragged himself to the kitchen, opening the fridge and examining it.

"I'll be back in a second," she yelled over her shoulder and then stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"_What was all of that about,"_ a young man, roughly 18 or 19 years of age, asked.

"_Why…You are in Japan? And…my house…you are…why"_ Sakura sputtered. She knew that it didn't make much sense but she was so flabbergasted that she didn't care.

Having had skipped most of her classes earlier in the school year, Sakura's English became a little rusty so although she could still understand it pretty well, she didn't speak it as well as she was able to before.

The boy smiled and had a huge suitcase beside him.

"_I thought you'd be happier seeing me since it's been almost a year. I never thought that I could miss someone that I've only known for a week so much, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. So I decided to use my summer vacation and visit you. You gave me your number remember? So I called and whoever answered hung up on me. I guess they didn't understand what I was saying. Anyways, if you're wondering how I found your house, I just asked around. Some English speakers led me here. Such a nice little town._"

Sakura thought that her life was coming to an end. Suddenly, as if there was something in her head dusting off the English textbook laying around in there, she started speaking better than she was originally.

"_Javier, I thought I told you that I had a boyfriend._"

The Cuban boy smiled, then pushed himself against Sakura, trapping her between his body and the door.

"_Yea, you told me that before we had sex, but we still did it anyways. Are you still with the little punk?"_

Sakura was about to respond when she heard someone call to her from behind the door she was leaning against.

"Hey Sakura do you want something else to eat with the riceballs?"

"_No thanks_. Ah crap, I mean, no thanks."

_That's weird. What was with the English thing? Oh well,_ Syaoran thought to himself, then pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

"Are you coming in soon?"

"Yea, I'll be there in a sec."

Sakura now focused her attention to the body weight that was really starting to hurt her now.

"_Get off me. What happened with us last year was a mistake. I have a boyfriend and I love him so leave me alone."_

Javier came off of Sakura shocked for a moment then placed a smug look on his face.

"_Alright, I'll leave you alone for now. But I'm here the whole summer, so believe me when I say this isn't the last time we'll see each other. I came here for something Sakura, and I'm not going home until I get it."_

Then Javier kissed her on the cheek, making her cringe, and then dragged his suitcase into the hot summer.

She breathed deeply for a little bit and then reentered her home.

Sakura was frightened more than ever, but she didn't want to worry anyone with it. She's made too many people baby her since Tomoyo's death and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

"So who was at the door," Syaoran asked, even though, once again, he didn't care.

"Don't worry about it," she said with a smile and ate her riceballs and watched a movie

TBC…

[A/N: HA! Did you think I was going to let Sakura have an affair and not pay for it? That Syaoran was going to forgive her and everything would be hunky-dory? Of course not :D. So she has to trudge through high waters for a bit.

**emerald325:** I hope the question you asked in chapter 11 was answered in this chapter. And no offense taken about the whole not liking Sakura thing. Her behavioural change wasn't supposed to be pleasant so it's good that you feel that way about her. As for whether or not she gets better…well you're just gonna have to read the whole story to find out XD! Thanks for the review!

**RevanRubber Duck Darth Nimble:** Ahh Fai 3! Sorry, anyways I know what you mean about the last chapter, but I tried to make this one a lot better. Maybe I should start making the story suck so that you can make longer reviews; hahahha! :P Thanks for the review, keep them coming!

**James Birdsong:** Thanks; it means a lot! Keep reviewing :D!]


	14. Summer From Hell: Part 2

[A/N: Haven't had a chapter this long in a while :D

Same as last chapter. Everything that's in normal writing is Japanese, and anything that's _Italics_ and Underlined is English.

Example:

"I love my reviewers"  That's Japanese

"_I love my reviewers"_  That's English

Comprennez? (That's French!) I really hope that made sense :D. Okay, on with the chapter.]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change**  
**

**Chapter 14:** Summer From Hell: Part 2

"So yea, I hear there are a couple of stores in the mall that are hiring now. And if that doesn't work out then we can look to see if the carnival needs any employees."

"Sounds good. I'll be at your house soon," Sakura hung up her phone and went to change out of her pajamas into outing clothes.

She opened the window and her face almost melted because it was **that** hot outside.

She ended up putting on a light green tank top, jeans shorts, and green sandals. She threw on a teddy bear backpack and left her room.

Fujitaka looked at his daughter very happily. He was so glad that she was getting back onto her feet as opposed to moping around.

"Bye dad! I'm going with Meilin to look for jobs. I should be gone for a couple of hours," she said giving him a quick hug.

She ran up to a photo of her mother and kissed it.

"I'll see you later too mom."

She swung the front door and had to squint at the hot air that was blown into her face.

Taking her sunglasses out of her bag, Sakura continued to walk into the ridiculously humid weather. Well at least it starting out walking. Before she made it halfway she started hauling herself. Normally she would have looked like an idiot, but the other pedestrians around her were doing the same thing.

The sun beat down on the citizens of Tomoeda without any remorse. _I swear it's never been this hot before. I'm sweating already and I haven't even been outside for five minutes yet._

By the time she made it to the Li residence she was practically crawling on the ground. She was being dramatic, yes, but it really was another level of hot outside. She brought herself up and could only knock on the door once because that was all the energy she had to do.

Meilin opened the door and she too was hit by the sun's evil wrath. Sakura managed to walk in, but then collapsed by the time she got there. She turned around so that she was laying on her back and panted.

"Wow Sakura, I applaud you for walking all the way here," Meilin said with a laugh.

She was pretty prepared for the weather though. She wore a red tank top with black shorts and black flip flops. She had a black visor on and a frozen water bottle hitched onto her hip. In her left hand she had a handmade fan and in the right she had an electric one.

Sakura had regained a bit of energy and had become quite amused by Meilin's preparations.

"I wish I thought of that," she said with a smile, still lying down on the ground.

"I know, I'm pretty smart, eh," Meilin replied conceitedly.

A hand stretched out in front of Sakura to help her up. It was Syaoran. He was wearing a white wife beater and green khaki shorts. She accepted his offer and allowed him to help her off of the ground.

"Thanks," she said and blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't mention it. Hey do you want to-"

"Uh uh. Sakura is **mine** for the day. Go make a friend or something," Meilin intervened.

"You guys aren't going to be job hunting all day. Is it wrong that I want to spend time with **my** girlfriend?"

"No there's nothing wrong with it. But you virtually see her every waking minute. You need to learn to share."

"But I don't want to share her. And besides I wanted to hang out later on."

"I don't care when you want to 'hang out' she's mine today. MINE! MINE! MINE!"

"Would any of you care for some lemonade?"

Syaoran and Meilin stopped arguing and Sakura stopped laughing at the fight over her, and the three of them faced the direction of the voice.

Wei had a tray of glasses with lemonade inside of them.

"Yes please," Sakura replied respectfully and bowed before taking a glass and then taking a seat back where she was lying down.

"Please continue," she said, encouraging the fight to recommence. She was joking of course but they didn't seem to notice that, and so they argued for another 5 minutes.

**--------**

Syaoran and Meilin had finally come to a negotiation that Meilin could have Sakura until 6 o'clock, but after that they had to rotate. They even shook on it.

**--------**

"Meilin I don't think I could ever thank you for this," Sakura said.

"No problem. I had extra."

The two sixteen year olds walked down the sidewalk with electric fans in their faces. They were using the handmade ones at first but then all that was blowing into their faces was more hot air so they switched to the electric ones.

Sakura felt bad for the people that looked like they were dying in the sun. The most amount of clothing that anyone walking by them was wearing would be a tank top or wife beater and shorts. Some guys walked around shirtless, and some girls were wearing bikini tops, even ones that weren't planning to go to a beach.

The sun wasn't as bad as it was earlier but it was still unsafe. Sakura remembered a time when she was around 12 when it had been pretty hot and Tomoyo would walk around with an umbrella. Sakura used to laugh at her for it, but right about now she wished that she had an umbrella, but more than anything she wished she had her friend back. Just for a little while so she could say sorry for laughing at her for it.

The flashback had caused her emerald eyes to glisten a bit, indicating that she was going to cry at any given moment. Meilin saw this and bumped Sakura lightly on the hip with her own. An oh to familiar gesture. Sakura smiled at this and looked into Meilin's eyes. _She has Syaoran's auburn eyes…_

"Let's hurry up okay. It's getting hotter by the second and I want to work as a human, not as a puddle," Meilin joked.

And the two of them ran quickly towards the mall, being watched the whole time…

**--------**

"We've been walking around for 3 hours now and haven't seen a single help wanted sign. I could've sworn there were some a couple of days ago," Meilin complained, slumping into a bench.

"Well look on the bright side, at least the mall is air conditioned," Sakura suggested with a wide smile.

Meilin's head snapped up quickly and she looked behind Sakura.

"And on the even brighter side, there's this incredibly hot guy that's looking this way," she said with a smirk, waving in the person's direction.

Sakura looked up and started patting her chin with a finger, trying to remember something.

"But…I don't understand…I thought you liked Eriol, why are you looking at other guys?"

Meilin stopped waving and faced Sakura.

"There's no harm in looking and- wait a second…how did you-"

But Sakura began giggling and then before she knew it she broke into a fit of laughter, her light brown hair swishing around in a ponytail.

"SYAORAN! OH I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Meilin yelled, standing upright with a fist out.

Bystanders walked by in confusion at her random outbursts, even parents that had children would drag them along faster so they could get away from her.

Her ranting stopped when she saw a figure approaching.

"_Well it looks like we ran into each other a lot faster than I thought we would,"_ the person said, not too far behind Sakura.

Meilin was blushing like mad at the figure and whispered into Sakura's ear.

"You guys should talk. I would talk to him but my English sucks. And I don't really care about Syaoran right now so go ahead," Meilin said, and then grinned and gave her friend a thumbs up sign.

Sakura didn't listen to anything that her friend was saying because she was beyond afraid. Goosebumps crawled onto her skin as she immediately recognized the voice.

"Actually Meilin, I think we should go," Sakura said without turning around, trying to get out of the situation before it began.

But this time it was Meilin who wasn't listening because she was practically drooling over this guy.

"Talk to him!" Meilin hissed, spinning Sakura to face him. _Shit._

"_I thought I told you to leave me alone."_

"_And I thought I told you I'm not going to,"_ Javier responded with a flirtatious smile that Meilin almost swooned from.

"Ask him to join us," Meilin said excitedly. Sakura couldn't believe her rotten luck. She knew it wasn't safe for her to be walking around with Javier, but it wasn't like she could just go to Meilin and say 'Hey, let's not because I slept with this guy. Did I forget to mention that?' Their friendship was just starting to patch up and that wouldn't be the greatest thing to bring up.

_I guess as long as Meilin is here he can't try anything._

Speaking of which, Meilin was basically gawking at Javier who, coincidently, wasn't wearing a shirt. She outlined every ripple of his abs and Sakura wasn't sure if she should laugh at her friend's actions or be disturbed.

Javier eventually realized that he was being admired and a wicked smile crept onto his lips as a light bulb went off in his head. _That'll definitely get me what I want._

"_Hey Sakura,"_ he began, and Meilin snapped out of her trance, wiping drool from her mouth.

"How does he know your name?"

But before she had a chance to answer he continued.

"_Your friend is kind of cute. And she seems to like me. If you can get me with her then I'll leave you alone."_

Sakura became so angry that she wanted to punch his teeth out of his mouth.

"_You are sick. There is no way."_

"_See, you __**do**__ want me,"_ he snaked a hand around her waist and drew her closer. Around them a crowd of girls began to form and they were all gaping at the Cuban teenager's stature.

_Ugh…how do you say that again?...Oh that's it._

"_Sorry,"_ Meilin stated with a bow to Javier and then pulled Sakura away. Meilin was going to stop and talk to her but Sakura kept walking, faster than ever.

"Sakura? Sakura wait! What the hell is going on," Meilin asked as her friend was heading out of the mall back into the battle of heat outside.

Sakura stopped and turned around to face Meilin. She looked to make sure Javier was out of sight and he was. She took a deep breath and started playing with her ponytail.

_A friendship can't be true if there are secrets, especially since she'll need to know this._

"So…last summer…when I went to Cuba I…I…"

"You what," Meilin asked, slightly annoyed because she was becoming impatient with Sakura.

"I met him…that guy…and…well," Sakura trailed off but she didn't need to finish because Meilin caught on.

She walked over to Sakura and punched her to the ground. She looked up and smiled.

"You really are a good friend. Before you get too upset, Syaoran already knows. He's forgiven me, and I hope you can too."

Meilin, who was breathing heavily after the blow she had just given, was finally calming down. Then she laughed a bit.

"Well if he can, I guess I can too," she said, reaching out her hand to Sakura to help her up.

"But I never thought of you as that kind of per-"

"Let's not get into that. Let's just get out of here. Please. He says he wants us to…you know…again, and no matter how many times I tell him I have a boyfriend he ignores me. He just says that he's not leaving until he gets what he wants."

They had been walking out in the heat that had simmered down a bit. The sun was beginning to set a little as the day came closer and closer to an end.

"I'm sorry that the job hunting thing didn't go so well. This is my-"

"Does Syaoran know? That this guy's in Japan I mean."

Sakura stopped, the heat no longer affecting her.

"No."

Meilin lifted her arm to punch Sakura again but she only paused, then dropped her arm.

"Are you…are you stupid? That guy is definitely older than us; who knows what he's capable of? At least Syaoran knows Martial Arts. Better than me. And he can fight-"

"Exactly. He can fight. Really well. And that's what I'm afraid of. I wouldn't want him

seeing Javier and then going on a rampage. He might end up killing him, which would end up with him in jail. I think the last thing anyone needs, is Syaoran in jail."

Meilin thought about it and ran her fingers through her hair which had recently been cut so that it barely touched her shoulders. She claimed that she was tired of the long hair and the Odango Style and wanted to try something new.

Sakura did have a point though. Syaoran had a serious lack of tolerance and the fact that he forgave Sakura for what she did would only mean that his anger towards Javier would have only increased.

"As true as that is, we should still tell him. Do you want to be raped?"

Sakura didn't reply because she silently agreed.

"Alright then, I'm calling him," Meilin took out her cell phone to call him but realized she had no bars.

"I'm going to go somewhere where I can get service. I'll be back in a sec. Stay here."

Sakura did as instructed as her friend roamed around the sidewalk trying to get bars.

Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth, dragging her backwards. She tried to punch her way out of the grip she was in but it was too hard.

As the phone rang, Meilin turned around to make sure that Sakura was still okay and where she told her to stay. But there was no one there.

"Sakura," she asked, barely perceptible.

Meilin hadn't even heard the person answer because her focus became looking for her friend. No matter how many times she called out, there was no response.

"S-Sakura? SAKURA?!!?"

**--------**

"Meilin what's wrong," Syaoran asked worriedly after hearing his cousin scream his girlfriend's name.

"Sh-she's gone. What if…what if he got her? What if she gets r-ra-ra-raped. Oh…oh God…oh God," Meilin repeated, and then started to hyperventilate.

"Who Meilin? What if who gets Sakura," Syaoran asked frantically. He went on a walk by himself and was dying from the heat so to speak, but as soon as Meilin had called him, he had completely forgotten about the weather.

She had finally began to calm down a little and spoke clearly.

"That guy that Sakura met in Cuba. He's in Tomoeda and I think he just kidnapped her. He was…he was saying something about getting what he wanted, and that he wasn't leaving until Sakura gave it to him. At least that's what she told me. And I'm assuming you know what he wants. But anyways, I turned by back on her for like two seconds to let you know and now…she's…she's gonna…gonna," Meilin started hyperventilating again.

"Where were you guys last," Syaoran asked, pacing around because he didn't know what to do.

"I'm at the parking lot by the mall right now but-"

Then there was the dial tone.

_Please hurry Syaoran._

**--------**

Sakura had passed out from using so much energy attempting to scream and come out of her kidnapper's grasp.

When she had finally come to, she was sitting on the ground in an alleyway. She tried to stand up, but her wrists were fastened to something. It was one of the ladders that are attached to the sides of some apartment buildings. The things that were keeping her bound to it were wires.

She tried to struggle free, but the more she tried, the tighter the grip became. She kept trying though, until her flesh began to peel against the wires.

She had just noticed that the sun was pretty much set and night was making its grand entrance.

Suddenly something brushed against her foot, and when she saw that it was a rat she shrieked. She looked around and saw there were packs of rats running in every which way and direction. She wanted to cry but she held it in.

_Where the hell am I? That doesn't matter; I need to get out of here before-_

"_Ah you're awake,_" Javier said, coming from the darkness with a smirk. His eyes looked hungry. And not the kind of hunger that was satisfied by food. He was hungry for Sakura. And that scared her more than the rodents roaming the alley.

"_Please. Just leave me alone. There are other girls in the world, just please let me go,"_ Sakura begged, tears falling down her face now.

Javier's smile never cleared from his face as he inched closer towards her. He knelt down so that he was practically on top of her.

"_But other girls aren't you,"_ he leaned over to her ear, _"And you're what I want,"_ he finished, then licked it, causing her to cringe and cry even harder.

He started to kiss her on the side of her face, and then moved lower and lower; to her neck, then her collarbone. She started yanking her arms, hoping, pleading that the wires would loosen. When he made it to her chest area concealed by her green tank top, he took a long hard look at it and then faced her with a sick grin.

"_We can't have this interfering, can we_," he asked, and then ripped the tank top right off of her. She tried kicking him away, but his legs were pinning her own down, so her attempts were pretty much futile.

Her cleavage and pink bra were revealed for the world to say, but he didn't care. He continued to kiss down the path he was going; the farther down he went, the harder she cried. He came back up again, still kissing her all over, but now he was fondling her. Everywhere. Her entire body was violated by him and all she could do was sit there and take it.

He repositioned himself so that his knees where on either side of her hips and he began to grind on her body, still continuing with what he was doing before. Then he stopped.

"_You don't seem to be enjoying yourself. It must be the environment, Sorry, I know it's not very romantic but I know this was the only place that would work."_

Sakura once again wanted to punch him at his fake sympathy but since her hands were tied up she couldn't.

He crashed his lips against her own and she screamed into his mouth. _Syaoran…I don't want this to happen again. No…I'm not going to hurt him again._

But she couldn't do anything about it.

After a while he stopped and then looked down at her shorts, his smile as sickening as ever. His hands that were resting on her chest were now walking towards the buttons on the shorts.

He undid one. Then the other. And then pulled them down roughly.

"PLEASE, HELP ME, ANYBODY! HELP!" she screamed into the darkness, wanting, no, **needing **someone to come and save her.

**--------**

Syaoran and Meilin had met up with each other, only to tell each other that they should split up and search around the city for Sakura. Meilin would take west end, and Syaoran would take the east end.

If either of them heard anything or found her, they would call the other immediately.

The sun looked orange-yellow- over the house and apartment tops.

"If we don't find her by midnight, we need to call the police," Meilin said sensibly.

Syaoran glanced at his watch and saw it was a little after 9:00p.m.

"Midnight? That's 3 hours from now. She could be dead in 3 hours, or-"

"Then you should stop arguing with me and get a move on," Meilin replied, running in the direction of where she was supposed to look for her friend.

Syaoran didn't try to retaliate to his cousin's attitude because one, he knew that she was just worried about Sakura and two, he didn't have any more time to waste.

**--------**

"SYAORAN HEL-"

Javier had stopped what he was doing to slap Sakura across the face. She had received so many of those in her life though that it barely fazed her.

"_I don't speak Japanese but I'm pretty sure you're calling for help. No one is coming for you. __**No one.**__ Not your family, not your friends, and not your little punk boyfriend either,"_ he said angrily, pulling at her hair, which was no longer in a ponytail.

She squeezed her eyes tightly at the pain being caused by the hauling of her hair. She ignored his comment; because if she didn't, then she would start to believe him, and then she would just give into it. Giving into it would mean that it was mutual consent. Mutual consent would make it sex, not rape. And she made a promise to Syaoran that she wouldn't hurt him anymore. That wasn't something that she was willing to break.

"SYAORAN! MEILIN! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" she continued. This irritated Javier again so he punched her instead of slapping her; hoping that would shut her up and he could go on with his sexual assault.

She did end up stopping for a bit though. Not because she wanted to, but because he slammed his lips against hers again and her cries were muffled.

Javier came off of her again and licked his lips.

"_You taste great, do you know that?"_

The look in his face was almost sinister. _How could someone that's only 18 or 19 be so…wicked? _Sakura wondered.

He reached to undo the buttons on his shorts and Sakura's eyes widened. This was it. She was going to get raped. Even as the blood ran down her arms she tried to escape from her wire cuffs. The gashes in her wrists widening at every twist and turn.

When she finally gave up she closed her eyes, anticipating her fate. She accepted it. She cheated on Syaoran and now she was going to pay for it.

But nothing happened.

She opened one eye. And then the other, and looked around into the night. But she couldn't see Javier anywhere. At that moment the street lights went on, including the ones in the alley and she gasped.

Syaoran had dragged Javier away from Sakura and threw him against a wall on the opposite side. He began punching him over and over again. At this point it didn't matter that Syaoran was younger than Javier because he was winning regardless.

When Javier was soaking in a pool of his own blood and Syaoran had splatters of the same blood on his wife beater, he walked over to Sakura and untangled the wires that held her captive.

As soon as she was released she flung herself into his arms, her eyes dispensing a river of tears. He held her tightly, sharing the same amount of fear that she did.

She looked up at him teary eyed.

"But how did you…"

"I heard you screaming. Then when it stopped I ran even faster," he looked over to Javier, then back at Sakura.

"Don't worry. He's not dead, just unconscious. He should be like that for a couple of hours."

Sakura just clutched on to him tighter and buried her face in his chest. She didn't even care that there was blood on it.

He ran his fingers through her hair as consoled her. He gave her a kiss into her hair and then lifted her chin so that she was facing him.

"Oh and by the way, nice pink bra," he said with a smile.

She giggled a bit, remembering the first time he said that to her, then snuggled her face back into his chest.

TBC…

[A/N: Fun Fact: The Odango style is the hairstyle with the two separate buns on the opposite sides of the head that Meilin and Sailor Moon are well-known for.

Karma: 1 Javier: 0. There's only one person left for that now :D

Oh, and the reason that Meilin kept calling Javier 'that guy' wasn't because she didn't know his name, it was because she just didn't feel like addressing him by it.

**RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble:** NO! Not the pizza knife!! hahah :D. And thank you for hating and loving me at the same time. And omg, I think that you need to come out of my head now. Because everything I think something's off you tell me exactly what it is in your next review. That's amazing!! So I know exactly what you mean with the whole emptiness from lack of description. I'll try to add more things along the descriptive line to make it less…empty? haahah :D I realize that I didn't do it that much in this chapter but I will in the ones to come. Thanks again for the review!! Keep them coming!

**pianogirl117:) :** By dark do you mean the fact that I made Sakura pay for the whole cheating on Syaoran thing? If it is then yeah you're right ^_^', but I just wanted to bring Javier into the story. And turn him into a jerk XD. Thanks for the review though, they really do help! Continue! :D

**siestachan14:** Thanks so much!! I really appreciate that you like the story! Keep reviewing!! :P]


	15. At the End of the Day

[A/N: A short chapter about what happened at the end of the day (haha that's the title of the chapter. Laugh people laugh)]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change**  
**

**Chapter 15:** At the End of the Day

"Do you remember when you lost it?"

"No idea. I've been so worked up today, it could've been anywhere," Sakura said quietly as she walked beside Syaoran, linked in his arm.

She had re-buttoned the shorts that had been taken off of her before. Syaoran gave her his wife beater so that she didn't have to walk around with her bra exposed. Yes it was covered in blood, but it was the best they could do at the moment.

Meilin sighed and took out her cell phone.

"Hello, Mr. Kinomoto?... Yes this is Meilin…Oh I'm fine and yourself?...That's good. Well, I hope you don't mind but I was thinking that Sakura should sleepover at my house today…Oh no everything's fine, but it's late and I don't think this is an appropriate hour for her to be coming home…me? A good friend? Oh you're too kind…alright, don't worry about those things, I'll have them taken care of…Oh, she lost her phone, that's why she didn't call you…Okay…okay…alright then, goodnight," she hung up the phone and slipped it back into her pocket.

"Thank you so much," Sakura said gratefully.

Meilin smiled at her friend.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just so happy that Syaoran go there just in time. After all of this I don't think I'll ever get a boyfriend. You can't trust anyone these days," she said, trying to hold a straight face, while holding her hands on her hips.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and then laughed at Meilin's blunt decision. She eventually joined, knowing that she wouldn't hold up to that.

**--------**

It was now 10:30p.m. and any hint of the sun that had been there earlier was completely gone now. The cool breeze that drifted around Tomoeda felt good on Sakura's skin. They had finally reached the Li residence, and all three were definitely tired. It had been a really long day.

"Welcome home Master Syaoran and Master Meilin. And greetings Miss Kinomoto. I take it that you are staying for the night?"

Wei had a very courteous smile on his face and Sakura always felt welcome by it. Luckily for all of them, Wei hadn't noticed the blood that was on the shirt. Or the fact that Sakura was wearing the shirt that Syaoran had left in and hers was out of sight. She nodded to answer his question and Meilin took her by the hand to her room.

"Good night Wei and Syaoran," she said without turning around and Sakura just followed behind.

**--------**

"Here you go," Meilin said, giving Sakura light blue silk pajamas to wear. Sakura inspected the clothes, very surprised.

"You don't have to give me such nice pajamas, I'm just here for the night, I'd settle for a t-shirt and shorts," Sakura said modestly.

Meilin looked at her friend and gave her a warm smile.

"You really are getting better. I'm glad," she said, and then placed the pajamas in her friends hands.

"Take them. I want you too. Plus they're comfortable. Anyways, I'm gonna set up my bed for you."

Sakura became completely flustered. "Meilin please, stop! You're giving me too much hospitality!"

Meilin laughed at Sakura and left her room to brush her teeth.

Sakura changed her clothes and sat on the freshly made bed. She had never really taken it in how interesting the room was. Meilin had it redecorated around the time that she cut her hair for the same reason. She wanted some change.

The walls opposite of one another were either navy blue or yellow. The ceiling was red and the bedspread was also red. The colours were vibrant and playful, yet calm, so they depicted Meilin pretty well.

The dressers and her new computer desk were white and her laptop that rested on the computer desk was black. The room used to be baby blue and the furniture was a light brown. Sakura liked the way it was before but she really liked the adjustments that her friend had made to the room.

Sakura plopped herself on the bed so that she was lying down, facing the red ceiling. Strands of her light brown hair poked her emerald coloured eyes and she brushed them out of the way.

_I wonder if I should cut my hair back to the way it used to be. But I'm getting so used to my hair being long. Maybe I should keep it long for the sake of Tomoyo. She used to beg me to grow my hair._

The thought of her friend saddened her, but it didn't make her want to cry; which was a big improvement.

She started to go over the activities of the day. What could have happened if she just told him that Javier was in Japan in the first place. What could have happened if Meilin didn't know about the situation at all. What could have, no, what **would** have happened if Syaoran hadn't shown up. 

_That guy is always saving me. I don't know why he does it, but he does._

Her thinking process was cut short when Meilin returned back into the room with her own pajamas. There was a black tank top and matching black shorts, both made out of silk. They were identical to Sakura's in appearance, only a different colour.

She had placed a futon mattress on the floor for herself and laid down in it.

"Hey Sakura, could you grab the lights," she asked with a yawn.

"Where do you want me to put them," Sakura joked. She knew it was a bad joke, but she wanted to say it anyways.

She rose to turn off the lights and then returned to the bed. She ended up staring at the ceiling for a while until she forgot where she was for a moment.

Turning over to see the time, that showed 12:37a.m. she smiled. She really was thankful that she had a friend like Meilin. Meilin knew that Sakura wasn't in the mind state to be at home yet, so she allowed her to stay at her house.

But seeing that she wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon, she looked over to the door and crawled out of the bed; careful not to make any noise to awaken her friend. She tiptoed her way across the room and then exited.

After about an hour, Meilin opened an eye and looked over to her bed. Sakura was gone.

**--------**

Syaoran was just about to fall asleep when he heard the click of his room door go off. He rolled over and saw Sakura standing and the door playing with her hands. He yawned widely, made some space, and then patted the bed.

Sakura accepted the invitation happily and sat beside his half asleep figure.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I just couldn't sleep, and I thought that you would still be awake. I'll go if you want to sleep or-"

"No, no it's okay," he replied softly, sitting up beside her. He straightened his grey t-shirt a bit and then looked in her direction. He couldn't see her properly but he would shortly because his eyes were adjusting to the darkness.

"What's up," he asked when he could finally see her eyes.

"It's just that…I…I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about…him…being here and, everything could have been avoided if I-"

He put a finger on her lips and shook his head.

"When me and Meilin were looking for you she told me on the phone everything that you told her. About how you were afraid I might have killed the guy. And you were right. That's why when I found you I only left him unconscious. So even though you had to go through what you did, and I'm really sorry about that, but I should thank you. The only reason you didn't tell me was for my own wellbeing and I'm really thankful for it. So don't worry okay," he said with a smile that Sakura could see even with the lack of light.

She gave him a tight hug and he responded to it then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, goodnight then," he said, lying back into the bed, his back facing her.

"Goodnight."

But she didn't move from her seat. After 10 seconds he noticed that she hadn't left yet and a smile crept onto his face. He was suspecting it originally, but he wanted to make sure, and he was right.

"So…are you going to tell me the real reason you came into my room or am I supposed to pretend that you left," he asked jokingly, breaking the silence.

She was a little surprised at the comment but then she smiled.

"You know me too well Syaoran."

"I have a sixth sense. I call it the Sakura sense. It tells me when you're trying to cover up something, or when you want something" he joked, still not facing her.

"So what did you **really** want my dear Sakura?"

"Well," she began, now lying down and hugging him from behind. "You **did** agree that Meilin had me before 6 o'clock and you had me after 6 o'clock."

Now he rolled over facing her with a huge grin on his face, knowing what she was going to say next, but letting her say it anyways.

"And I'm pretty sure it's after six," she whispered, gazing into his eyes.

"You're right," he said, leaning into his lips towards hers. Then he stopped.

"But I'm pretty sure that I'm tired," he said, centimeters from her mouth, and then he kissed her lightly.

"Goodnight," he said quickly before rolling over again.

Sakura playfully crossed her arms.

"You tease me Li Syaoran, you tease me."

"I know. But you love me for it," he said, once again facing her.

"Yea I know. And it sucks."

He opened his arms and gestured for her to come into them, which she did. Then he secured her into them. They were so close that they could feel each other's heart beats. Sakura felt safe and comfortable in the body heat that was extracting from his body. He kissed her one last time and then closed his eyes.

"I love you, goodnight."

"I…love…" but she fell asleep before she could finish.

**--------**

Meilin leaned off of the door and smiled, then yawned a big yawn.

_Those kids are so cute. They're gonna make it far. At least this summer had __**some**__ good in it,_ she thought to herself, making her way back to her room. It was late and she needed her beauty sleep.

TBC…

[A/N: Yes yes so lots of fluff, but I thought that Sakura & Syaoran deserved it. It had been a really long day :P

**siestachan14:** Thanks a lot! Each review is appreciated more and more. Keep them coming!]


	16. Heart to Heart Conversations

[A/N: So most of this chapter is dedicated to the characters that have been M.I.A. for a bit. Just so we can see how they're doing.]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change**  
**

**Chapter 16:** Heart to Heart Conversations

Sakura's eyelashes slowly fluttered open. She looked around the room, noticing that it wasn't the yellow and blue walls of Meilin's room. At that moment she felt something snug around her waist and she turned to see her boyfriend holding her tightly in his sleep.

She had forgotten that she had come into Syaoran's room early in the morning or that that was the way that they had fallen asleep. She smiled at the memory.

Sakura kissed him on the forehead and went to leave the bed, but the grasp on her tightened. When she turned back, Syaoran's eyes were still closed but he had a smirk on his face.

"I've been awake for a while, I was just so comfortable that I didn't want to move," he said in a bit of a deep voice, yet softly. A voice that drove Sakura insane. And he knew that, but he did it anyways, just to arouse her.

He had opened his eyes now and his smile widened.

"You know, technically, it's still after six," he whispered, inching his face towards hers.

She blushed. She wondered where this sudden desire had come from, but then remembered that he like to joke around with her a lot, and this was probably one of those times.

But it wasn't. He kissed her tenderly and then looked into her eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." And then he jumped out of his bed to wash his face. Okay, so it **was **one of those times.

**--------**

After showering, having some breakfast, and borrowing some more clothes from Meilin, Sakura decided that she should go home.

"Ugh, do you have to go already? You were finally getting good at this Monopoly game," Meilin whined, as usual.

Sakura laughed and gave her friend a hug.

"I don't think you realize how great of a person you are," she replied.

Meilin rolled her eyes and pouted.

"That's because you only see the good side in people."

The comment only made Sakura laugh even more, which made Meilin smile. If there was anything that Meilin loved more than food, it was happiness. Cheesy? Maybe. But that's just the way she was.

She returned the hug and then allowed her friend to say goodbye to her cousin.

He was going to kiss her but then Wei strolled in so he gave her a hug instead. It wasn't to hide anything, Wei had already known about Sakura and Syaoran's year long relationship, it was just that Syaoran didn't like the whole public displays of affection thing. He always convinced himself that he'd get over it some day, but that day hadn't come yet.

Wei outstretched his hand to shake Sakura's but she had given him a nice hug as an alternative. He was a little taken back but he returned it, just as nicely. Sakura didn't think that he would ever know how much help he was to her as well.

She carried a bag of borrowed clothes that she promised to wash and then return, and then she left to her home.

**--------**

By the time she got there, she saw a limo parked out of her house. It was almost as long as it lengthwise actually.

She put her keys into the lock and saw Sonomi sitting on the couch, watching some news. Sakura bowed and Sonomi waved it away.

"You know you don't have to be so formal around me, we're practically family," she said with a smile, patting on a seat beside her.

"Come sit, I have something for you."

Sakura did as instructed and sat beside Ms. Daidouji. She placed a small rectangular box covered with pink gift wrap and a yellow bow in Sakura's hands.

"Thank you, but what is-"

"Just open it Sakura," Sonomi urged, but in a kind, even excited, way.

When Sakura did so, a small pink cell phone came out of it, the same colour as the box it was in, and her name was engraved into the back of it. Sakura looked up at her wide eyed.

"I heard you lost your phone. So I had one remade for you immediately. It must have been hard losing that phone since…well…since Tomoyo gave it to you."

_Oh my gosh, I hadn't even remembered that. Shows how much I took that phone for granted._ But now that she had recalled, she nodded her head sadly in agreement.

Sonomi had saddened a bit too, but then regained composure.

"Well, anyways, I know this isn't the same as that one, but at least it still came from the same place, right?"

Sakura gave Sonomi a very tight hug and felt her vision blur as tears welled up in tears. Then it clicked to her. What today was.

"Thanks again."

Her voice cracked as she replied, and then she took the phone and went up to her room. She didn't want to cry in front of her visitor, but before she turned the corner up the stairs, Sonomi saw the tear drop run down her face.

Just then, Fujitaka walked in with two cups of tea.

"I heard you two talking, so I didn't want to disturb," he said with a smile. He placed the cup of tea in front of her and she drank it silently.

"So I take it she just remembered what today was," Sonomi said after a taking a long sip. "And the fact that we were talking about Tomoyo's passing probably didn't make it any better," she added.

Fujitaka took a seat beside her on the couch and looked down into the tea, staring at his own reflection.

"Yes. Today marks exactly 13 years since Nadeshiko's passing," he said so low that he could barely hear himself.

Sonomi took another sip of tea and then looked over to a picture of Nadeshiko hanging from the wall. "A different one every day," Fujitaka would tell Sakura as a child.

"You know, you'd think that 13 years later I'd be able to muster enough strength to tell myself that everything is going to be okay. And I'll be able to get over her death. But I haven't yet," she said without moving her eyes from the photograph.

"On that day, we had gone to the park. She told me that she had something important to tell me. So we walked around for a bit, I was so anxious you should have seen me. And then she told me. That she was pregnant again. I had never been so happy in my life. I loved Touya to death, I still do, and I was going to have the opportunity to go through that whole experience again," Fujitaka explained, looking at the same picture Sonomi was looking at.

"She said that if we were to have another boy, that she wanted to name him after me. And then she said 'if we're going to have a girl' and then she paused and looked up at the cherry blossom tree. Then she finished. She said, if we're going to have a girl, I want to name her Sakura. I loved that name."

He took another sip of his tea, then looked ahead of him.

"Every picture that I have of her, every moment that we've ever shared together, they always replay in my head around this time. And every time they do I think, maybe, just maybe, she could come back to life, just for a little bit, so we could re-share the memories. But we can't."

They sat in silence again for a while, then Fujitaka turned towards Sonomi.

"I haven't properly displayed my condolences for your daughter's death. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to Sakura. Tomoyo never deserved anything that she got, but she'll always be remembered as a kind hearted and caring young girl."

The silence prolonged for a bit after and then there were faint sniffs that he heard from beside him.

Sonomi hadn't cried since Tomoyo's funeral but she didn't think that she could hold it in anymore.

She looked up at him with tears flowing painfully down her face.

"D-Do you…do you think they're both up in heaven talking about us," she asked between sobs.

"Tomoyo and Nadeshiko I mean."

Fujitaka put down his cup of tea and held her tightly, his eyes beginning to fill up with tears as well.

"I think that's exactly what they're doing," he replied, and one tear fell down his face, followed by many others.

"Tomoyo is designing clothes up there and Nadeshiko is modeling them," he said and they both laughed through their tears.

Sonomi looked into Fujitaka's almond brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. I haven't said it all this time and I feel so stupid for that, but I really am sorry. For holding up a pointless feud. We were fighting over someone that we had already lost, when instead we should have been helping each other mend."

Fujitaka released from the hug and then put a hand on top of her own.

"You're apologizing for something that has been forgiven for years now. Please don't worry about it."

She nodded and then wiped her eyes.

"Have you ever heard of the time that Nadeshiko, Tomoyo, Sakura and myself were at that amusement park and we almost got lost," she asked with a smile.

He shook his head politely and encouraged to tell him the story.

"Well Sakura and Tomoyo were just babies of course but still…"

And they told each other storied for the rest of the afternoon. Not only were they entertaining each other, but they were helping each other to mend.

Even though it took them a while, it is always better late than never.

**--------**

"How do you think Sakura's doing? She's been crying a lot," Yukito asked, sitting at a desk in Touya's room

"Well usually she'd be alright after a bit but I don't know about this time, since Tomoyo's death was pretty recent. It's been rough for her. But knowing my thick headed sister, she won't break down too easily. Hopefully not at least." Touya replied.

He was lying down on his bed facing the ceiling with his arms behind his head. Yukito moved from his seat and went to lie down beside Touya, imitating the same gesture.

He turned his head to face his friend.

"So how are **you** doing?"

Touya shrugged his shoulders and kept his eyes pasted to the beige ceiling. It was something the whole Kinomoto family did; look at the ceiling when they were in deep thought. They weren't sure why they did it, but it did seem to help them.

"Come on Touya, you don't have to hide it from me. If there's something wrong I'm always here for you."

Touya nodded and his eyes, against his will, began to fill with water. Yukito was beyond shocked. Throughout all the years that they had known each other, he had never seen Touya cry, or even come close to crying. He watched him intently, waiting for his friend to speak.

"It's not me I'm worried about. It really is Sakura. I mean, at least I got to know mom a bit, she didn't. And mothers are supposed to help their daughters through all those girl things. The stuff our dads never told us, and she never got that," Touya began, his eyes never moving from the ceiling.

"I mean, dad and I try to fill in the gap as much as we can but regardless we're not her mother. That's the reason I'm so protective of her. Because I don't know what else to do besides protect her. As an elder brother that's my job. And I just don't want to see my sister get hurt," he continued, now sitting up and trying to stop the tears but they just kept coming.

Yukito had sat up to and was rubbing Touya's back in consolation. He was 22 years old and he hadn't cried since he was 9.

He had bottled up all of his emotions inside of him for all this time and now they were breaking free, out of his eyes and down to his cheeks.

"This has been the hardest year since mom's died. Sakura has been through a lot and she's changed a lot and I didn't even know if I knew her anymore. But that kid. That kid came in and just fixed everything. He did what I've been trying to do for more than half of my life. And I don't hate him for it, I could never, I just wish it was me." Touya said, tilting his head onto his friend's shoulder.

"And now I sound like a little kid. Complaining over something so stupid when I should be more concerned about my mother's 13 years of death now. It's just, Sakura's the only girl in my life that really means something and I would kill anyone or anything that would try to hurt her. But more than anything, I just want her to be okay," he said, crying harder now.

Yukito finally understood why Touya was the way he was about Sakura. All along Yukito thought he was just being a mean older brother, but he cared a lot more than he let on. Touya continued to cry vulnerably with Yukito.

And he cried until he fell asleep.

TBC…

[A/N: Now if you're wondering what's been going on with Eriol and Misako (since they are the only ones not in this chapter, and they've been missing for a while now), they'll be around for the rest of the story.

And I know that the drama and action have been lacking lately but there's going to be a full blown amount towards the end, so you guys should enjoy the togetherness while it lasts! muhahaha! I'm kidding. Review! :D]


	17. One More Chance

[A/N: Remember:

"_English"_

"Japanese"

Enjoy!]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change**  
**

**Chapter 17:** One More Chance

"Woah, woah, woah. Okay. Hold on a second and let me get this straight: Sakura. **Our** Sakura. Slept with a guy…that **wasn't** you…And she told you this…and you forgave her for it…and then this same guy comes out of no where, and tries to rape her…and you come and save her and everything is fine and dandy?"

Syaoran stared at his friend's relatively blunt description of what had happened, and then slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"More or less…yea…" he finally managed to say.

"Well then in that case, I only have one question. Where the **hell** was I when all of this was going on," Eriol asked upset.

They were at Eriol's house spending the last few days of summer. They hadn't seen each other much because Eriol had gone to driving school and then got a part-time job and Syaoran was spending most of his time with either Sakura or Meilin.

Eriol paused the game on the television and then sighed. He ran his hands through his navy blue hair and looked at his friend with his royal blue eyes in disappointment.

"I always miss the good stuff. And I don't even like working at McDonalds that much," he admitted.

Syaoran laughed at his friend and patted him on the knee that had currently been covered by grey sweatpants.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be there for the next batch of 'good stuff'," he replied, still laughing and resuming the game.

"You bet I will. Because I'm going everywhere with you guys now," Eriol said, pausing the game again.

Syaoran looked at Eriol slightly surprised at his determination but shrugged it off.

"Alright then. It's only fair to you anyways. The four of us haven't been hanging out a lot," Syaoran replied.

Eriol nodded his head proudly.

"Good," he said with a smile, then re-resumed the game and before Syaoran even understood what was going on, he lost.

**--------**

"Hey Sakura, I haven't seen you in forever," came a voice from the other side of the sidewalk.

Sakura gasped. She looked both ways and then ran across the street to give the person a hug. She turned back to the person that she was walking with and asked for them to wait for her for a bit.

"Chiharu! How are you? I'm sorry that I didn't congratulate you and your wedding earlier. Syaoran told me about it but I've been so all over the place lately and I'm just so sorry could you ever-"

Her friend put a finger on her lips to stop her from going on. Chiharu smiled warmly at her. She had matured. A lot. Not just personality wise, but dressing wise as well. Sakura noticed that Chiharu had dressed very discerningly now, not that she didn't before, just that it had developed a lot.

Chiharu's finger dropped from Sakura's lips and back to her side now.

"You've changed a lot," Sakura finally managed.

Chiharu looked passed her across the street and then faced her again with an unreadable expression.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's changed. Hanging out with Misako I see."

Misako somehow heard her name from the other side of the street, looked up from picking the nail polish from her nails, and waved at Chiharu with a smile.

Chiharu faked a smile and put up her hand, acknowledging Misako's greeting.

Chiharu was going to ride on that subject, the whole Sakura hanging out with a girl who used to pick on her and all of a sudden stop, but then she decided that it probably wasn't going to end up being a pleasant conversation. And in addition to that, she hadn't seen Sakura in a while so she figured that she'd mention it at another time.

She picked up one of the strands of Sakura's hair and swung it from side to side.

"Your hair has grown a lot too. It looks good. I'm not going to lie, I do prefer the short look on you, but don't get me wrong, this hair style suites you really well also. I guess it's 'cause I haven't seen it much and I'm not used to it yet," Chiharu said with a smile.

Sakura returned it.

"I've actually grown quite fond of my hair long. But I was thinking of cutting it again at some point. I'm not sure yet, I was going to ask Syaoran what he thought."

At the sound of her boyfriend's name, she blushed a bit, even though she was the one who said it.

Chiharu noticed this and smiled again. Even though Syaoran and Sakura had been going out for over a year, he still has the same impact on her that he did from even before they were dating.

_I can't believe I'm blushing! It's just…Syaoran,_ she thought, and since his name was mentioned again she blushed harder.

This caused Chiharu to laugh and hug her friend happily.

"You guys are so in love it's cute," she said and then released herself from the hug.

Suddenly her face became serious.

"You know, even though our parents don't accept us as their own anymore, Takashi and I don't really care. Well, I mean we'd love it if they still loved us, but we love each other and that's all that matters. I see a lot of potential for you and Syaoran. You guys should hold on to that."

Sakura nodded at her friend's wise words.

"Well speaking of my tale-telling husband, I should get to him now. Haha, husband. I still think it sounds weird coming out of my mouth. Anyways, we have a date, so I'll see you later."

Chiharu looked over to Misako and then back at Sakura.

"And be careful please. I'll see you at school sometime when it starts back up again."

And then she walked down the sidewalk, her two brown, curly pigtails, bouncing around as she walked, her dress flowing in the wind as well.

_I wonder if me and Syaoran would ever get married,_ she thought, and then blushed. Again.

Sakura looked both ways across the street and then crossed it, returning back to Misako.

**--------**

After walking for around five minutes, Sakura felt her new phone vibrate in her pocket. She hadn't paid for caller ID yet, so every time someone would call her it would appear as Unknown.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_Sakura, don't hang up, just give me a seco-"_

She slammed the phone closed and shoved it back to her pocket. Misako looked at her confusedly.

"Who was that?"

Sakura was still shaken up by the call.

"Javier," she muttered.

Misako gasped, but it was a little over exaggerated. If Sakura wasn't as shocked and scared as she was at the moment, she probably would have noticed the fakeness in the gasp as well.

"Well, what did he want," Misako asked nosily.

"I don't know. I hung up before he could tell me."

"Well, why didn't you let him tell you," Misako asked. Sakura gave her the biggest are-you-stupid? look ever.

They were walking by Penguin Park, and Sakura paused.

"This guy tried to rape me, and you're telling me that I should have asked him what he wanted? I'm **pretty** sure I already know what he wants."

Misako patted her friend in her brown hair.

"Look sweetie, all I'm saying is that you should give him another chance. You know, like what you did for me? And look at how well that turned out," Misako commented, moving her side bangs from falling into her right eye as she was talking.

"Well…I guess…but-"

And as if on cue, the phone vibrated again. Even though she didn't have the caller ID, she was pretty sure she already knew who was calling her.

"Hello," she asked, hesitantly.

"_Sakura please, just listen."_

There was silence for a bit, but when Javier noticed that he wasn't hung up on again, he continued.

"_I want to talk to you. In person I mean. You can bring as many people with you as you want, but I just wanted to talk to you. I'm not going to try anything I promise. I'm leaving back to Cuba later today. I'll even show you the ticket. Could you just please, meet me outside of that mall that you and your friend were in the other day? In the next 10 minutes or so?"_

There was still silence for a bit, but then Sakura spoke.

"_Fine."_ Click.

"So?" Misako asked, pulling her red ponytail tighter.

"I'm gonna call Syaoran, and then I'm gonna meet Javier outside of the mall."

Misako clapped her hands three times quickly and smiled.

"Ooh, drama. Count me in."

Sakura looked at her friend and then laughed as they headed towards the mall and she called her boyfriend.

**--------**

"HA! I win again!" Eriol yelled, jumping up and down. Overall he was an established young man, but when it came to winning video games, he might as well have been a young child.

Syaoran dropped his controller on the ground, finally giving up, when his phone rang. His face lit up a bit when he read Sakura's name.

"Hey pretty lady. What's up?"

Eriol smirked at his best friend's change of reaction as soon as his girlfriend called him.

"Are you serious? And you trust him?...Well yea I can…okay…who?...oh…her…okay…I'm coming I guess…Meet you there then…You're welcome…Love you too. Bye."

During the phone conversation, Eriol strolled into his room and came back out with a beige polo shirt and some black pants.

"So where are we going," he asked with his hands in his pocket.

Syaoran looked at Eriol and laughed again, and then they left to meet Sakura and Misako at the mall.

**--------**

The two girls saw the guys and waved for them to come over. The second Syaoran saw Misako he was overwhelmed with a sick feeling in his stomach. After their last encounter, he did his best to keep away from her, and now here they were together.

Eriol noticed Misako as well and rolled his eyes. There was something about her that he just didn't like, besides the fact that she used to pick on Sakura and Tomoyo, but he wasn't sure what it was. But for now, he just settled with the fact that he didn't like her.

She was standing on Sakura's right side, so Syaoran slunk his way over to Sakura's left. Eriol joined him and they walked over to a bench by a bus stop where Javier was sitting at.

_At least he's punctual; I'll give him that much,_ Sakura thought.

Eriol leaned over to Syaoran's ear and whispered, "Is that who I think it is?" Syaoran nodded discreetly in response.

"_What do you want?_" Sakura finally asked. She didn't want to speak English because she knew Syaoran wasn't that good at it so he wouldn't really understand it, and Eriol wasn't much better.

"_Just another chance. I know what I did was wrong, and I swear I'm sorry about it, but I was just so attracted to you last year, and we had that special moment together then. So when I found out where you lived I just couldn't let the opportunity pass me. So…yea I'm sorry."_

Syaoran and Eriol looked over to Sakura. They didn't catch every word that Javier said, but they heard enough to get the gist of what he was saying.

Javier looked over at Syaoran and smiled.

"_So you're the guy that beat the crap out of me the other day. I take it you're Sakura's boyfriend,"_ he asked kindly and put out his hand for a handshake.

Syaoran, whose hands were resting in his pockets, never budged from his position. He knew that Javier was more or less asking him for a truce, but he wasn't going to give into that.

Javier shrugged his shoulder and turned to Eriol, hand still anxious for a shake.

Eriol closed his eyes and smiled. He took a few steps towards Javier and then stopped. Then suddenly the smile washed away and Eriol's hand formed into a fist. He swung it back as far as he could and then drilled it into the side of Javier's face.

"I don't care if you can understand me or not but you don't mess with my friends. And you **especially** don't do imprudence like trying to rape them? We're not friends, so don't try to act like I'm okay with what you did," he yelled angrily.

Javier looked up from the ground and wiped the blood from his mouth, then nodded his head.

"_I have no idea what you said just now, but I don't blame you for hitting me."_

His attention went back to Sakura with hope in his eyes.

"_I get that your friends don't like me, but that doesn't mean you can't give me another chance right? I mean we can try to be friends or something. We could send letters and emails to each other everyday and I'll visit as often as I can. And if things don't work out with you and your boyfriend…"_ Javier smirked as he hinted suggestively.

"_Well then maybe we could…you know,"_ he continued.

The look on Sakura's face clearly depicted that she was uncomfortable with the content of the conversation.

"Sakura what the hell is he saying? My English sucks," Misako complained. She sort of reminded Sakura of Meilin, but at the same time they had absolutely nothing in common.

"_I'm sorry Javier, but no. I can't forgive you for what you tried to do to me. You're going to have to find some other girl to swindle, but it's not going to work on me,"_ Sakura stated firmly.

As her argument continued, Eriol became more and more interested by his friend's outspokenness. He could only understand bits and pieces of what she was saying, but he was still proud of her nonetheless. He was so focused on the one-sided quarrel that he didn't notice what was happening behind him.

**--------**

Syaoran too was proud of his girlfriend who was standing her ground. _Maybe she didn't need my help in the first place,_ he thought to himself, when he suddenly felt something soft pressed against his back.

Slowly, two hands came from behind him, hugging him tightly.

"Miss me big boy," Misako whispered into his ear, making him jump out of her clutches.

"Leave. Me. Alone," he replied simply.

She crossed her arms and pouted.

"You know, you've been playing hard to get for a while now. Aren't you tired of pretending you don't want me," she whispered again. She didn't want Sakura to know what was going on. Not yet at least.

Syaoran didn't want Sakura getting the wrong impression so he kept his voice low as well.

"Look. You see that gorgeous brunette over there? That's my **girlfriend.** I'm taken. Leave me alone."

Misako smiled playfully.

"So if that 'gorgeous brunette' as you say, **wasn't** your girlfriend, then my chances would be higher then?"

Syaoran started to laugh, but when he realized it was going to be loud he covered his mouth.

"Are you serious? Aren't you the same person that beat her to a freaking pulp? Uh, no. Sorry. And besides, aren't you guys like best friends now or something?"

"Best friends is kind of pushing it. And yea but that's when you guys were dating. I'm asking if you guys weren't dating would I have a chance."

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders.

"Anything is possible I guess. But could you leave me alone now," he said, and then made his way back to Sakura.

Misako smiled widely. _Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to find another way to end your little relationship aren't I?_ she thought to herself, and then followed behind him.

**--------**

"_Okay, okay, I get it. Well, my flight is leaving in a couple of hours so I'm going to get going. I really am sorry for what happened, maybe if circumstances were different."_ he said, slowly walking away down a sidewalk.

Misako snapped her fingers on one hand.

"Shoot, I just remembered I have to clean up my apartment for Friday, Sakura. I got to go. Later," she said.

She waved at Eriol and then winked at Syaoran, which made him turn his face quickly.

_Was he just…blushing?_ Sakura wondered to herself.

Then, just to mess with him, Misako walked over to Sakura hugged her. While she was doing this, she pinched him on the butt which caused him to yelp in surprise.

Sakura and Eriol looked at him rather perplexed and then watched as Misako walked down the same path that Javier did.

_I wonder why Syaoran is acting so…weird… I'm going to have to ask him about that at some point,_ Sakura thought, walking down the sidewalk, one of her hands intertwined with her boyfriend's, who had indeed been acting strangely.

**--------**

The boy and the girl looked into each others' eyes as they stood in the airport.

"_**All passengers that are going to Havana, Cuba, the plane will be departing soon. Please make your way to the terminal.**__** All passengers that are going to Havana, Cuba, the plane will be departing soon. Please make your way to the terminal."**_

"_Well that's my cue. Sorry that it didn't work out."_

"_I would tell you that it's okay, but it's not. We had an agreement and you didn't hold up your end of the bargain."_

"_Well at least I still got my reward for trying. The sex was great by the way, we should do it again sometime,"_ the boy said with a perverted smirk.

She felt the urge to punch him, but it left as quickly as it came.

"_You're right, it was good. But I don't use the same tissues twice,"_ the girl responded, a smile creeping onto her face as well.

The boy clutched his chest, pretending to hold onto his heart.

"_Ouch that hurt," _he said jokingly. "_You must really hate Sakura to have hired me to put her through all of that. It was fun while it lasted though. Well, good luck with that I guess,"_ the boy finished, and began to head towards his terminal, when his wrist was grabbed.

He was spun around quickly and drawn into an intense and very heated kiss. One that said 'I-want-you-but-get-out-of-my-life' all in one take.

He pulled away and grinned widely and then started to wheel his suitcase through the airport. Without turning around he made one last comment to the girl.

"_You know, for a Japanese chick, your English is great. A lot better than Sakura's actually. You shouldn't have to try to prove yourself to her or anyone else."_

And with that he was gone.

The girl stood there until he was completely out of her sight.

_Ah but Javier, you would never know unless you were in my position,_ and then the familiar red headed girl swished her hair and walked back in the opposite direction.

TBC…

[A/N: Thought you hated Misako before? Well my friends, it only gets worse from here. And if you're wondering how on Earth she could ever have pulled off something like that, it will be explained properly in the chapters to come XD.

**James Birdsong:** Thanks! For this review and all the other ones! I love 'em :P. Keep them coming!

**emerald325:** Omg! I didn't think that it was going to make someone cry, I'm so happy. Not that I'm happy you were crying, but that I was able to get that reaction out of someone. It shows me my writing still touches my readers. Thanks for the review! Please, do continue :D!

**chibi sakura yuki:** You seem to really be into my story :P, that means a lot. Thanks for the review! Don't stop :D]


	18. The Sleepover that Never Really Happened

[A/N: This is a short, drama-filled, chapter because I haven't had much of that in the story so far. Yes, yes this is a tragedy/hurt/comfort story but I still want to have a bit of some other genres too :D]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change**  
**

**Chapter 18:** The Sleepover that Never Really Happened

"Sakura…I don't know how you dragged me into this," Meilin mumbled under her breath angrily.

There were some things that Sakura would ask her for but this: this was ridiculous. Meilin couldn't believe how she had tricked her into doing something as outrageous as this. Meilin? Sleeping over at Misako's house? It wasn't happening.

For the last couple days of summer, Sakura wanted to sleepover at her new friend's house and she wanted Meilin and Misako to become close. She had told Meilin that they were going to be looking into apartments to live in for after they graduated, and Meilin believed her. Although she was a little suspicious when Sakura told her to pack clothes with her as well. No wonder.

Sakura looked up at her friend with hopeful eyes. They were standing in front of the door in an apartment building. The door number read 403 and the two girls had been disputing over whether or not they should knock on it.

"Oh come on Meilin, I told you that she's better. She hasn't picked on me in over a year and we've become pretty close as friends. You know that. It's not that bad, just one night and then you can go home. Please," Sakura practically begged.

"Well that's because she probably developed a conscience from killing Tomoyo."

That's what Meilin **wanted **to say. But what she really ended up saying was, "Well that's because you see the good side of everyone. You wouldn't be able to see the manipulative self she has even if you wanted to," Meilin countered.

Sakura smiled. "Exactly. And if I can see it, so can you."

Then before Meilin could argue back, Sakura knocked happily on the door. Meilin tried to run away but Sakura grabbed her by the collar before she could.

The door unlocked and Misako peered through the space between the door and the wall, a chain hanging in between. She smiled at her visitors and then closed the door so that she could unlock the chain, and then reopened it.

"Hey guys," she said cheerily. The fakeness being displayed wanted to make Meilin vomit. "Come on in."

Sakura accepted the offer and followed Misako into her apartment.

"Come on in," Meilin mimicked, screwing her face and then slowly lagging behind the other two.

**--------**

The inside of the apartment looked gorgeous. There were plenty of foreign paintings hanging from the walls, and the center table of the living room was made out of glass. The living room itself was painted a lavender/sky blue colour, that made the paintings stand out even more.

Sakura looked around in amazement. Even Meilin was a little impressed. But she'd never admit it.

"How did you get your apartment painted? Isn't this place rented," Sakura asked with awe.

Misako put her hands on her hips proudly.

"Well my mom's the landlord so I get my connections. My parents live in a house somewhere so I have this place all to myself," she bragged.

Meilin eyed the girl who was wearing a red tank top and black short shorts. Whatever Misako was trying to sell to them, Meilin wasn't buying it.

Misako invited them to sit around the table and they had typical female sleepover conversations. They talked about boys, clothes, celebrities, the works. Well, at least Sakura and Misako were talking. Meilin was glaring across the table at Misako the entire time, and Misako had noticed this.

"Hey Saku, could you grab a couple of drinks and pop some popcorn for us," Misako asked sweetly.

Sakura nodded gladly and moved from the table to do as she was instructed.

As soon as she was sure Sakura was out of ears reach, she turned to Meilin.

"'Hey Saku'?" Meilin mocked, disgustedly.

"Do I smell jealously? Look nobody told you to come here. I'm just trying to spend some time with **my** friend."

Meilin moved from her seat and held Misako steadily on the chin so that their brown eyes were making contact with each other.

"Listen, if you're trying to get close to Sakura as some form of pity party for yourself for killing her Tomoyo, you need to stop it now. If you want to be such a great help, then what you need to do is get out of her life."

Misako slapped the hand that was holding onto her chin.

"No, **you're** the one that needs to listen. You don't know anything about me-"

"You mean besides the fact that you're a murderer," Meilin interjected.

"You know what? Yes. I did kill someone. And believe you me; I am NOT afraid to do it again. So I suggest you watch the things that come out of your mouth, especially when you're talking to me in MY house," Misako threatened.

Sakura was almost unable to re-enter the room, due to the thick tension that was oozing out of both Meilin and Misako.

Sakura was about to ask about it, when Meilin grabbed her bag and brushed passed her.

"You know what; I'm not taking this anymore. I'm going to Eriol's. I'll see you later Sakura."

And with that she was out of the house.

**--------**

"Meilin's such a party pooper. See, that's why I'm so close with you as a friend, as opposed to her. She's no fun whatsoever," Misako commented, taking a seat in front of the white couch in her living room. They had just played a game of Monopoly, which Sakura won by the way, and now they were going into another conversation.

"No, no she's lots of fun. I guess she was just really upset. What were you guys talking about anyways," Sakura asked suspiciously.

However, Misako cleverly changed the subject to something she knew Sakura wouldn't avoid.

"Sakura, I have a confession to make. It's about Syaoran," Misako said, looking down to the floor.

"What is it," Sakura asked with concern.

"Well…"

TBC…

[A/N: Cliffhanger! Muhahaha. If you remember the contents of the earlier chapters then you should know what Misako's going to tell Sakura. That much is pretty clear…so it's not really a cliffhanger. I just didn't want Misako to tell her in this chapter because that takes away from the next chapter, which is just about done by the way!

Anyhoo, please review :D]


	19. Confessions

[A/N: Couple of secrets revealed in this chapter. Hope you enjoy :D]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change**  
**

**Chapter 19:** Confessions

Sakura picked up her bag of clothes and stormed out of Misako's house after the ten minute conversation that they just had.

Misako and her face in her hands and her crimson red hair fell as her body slumped against a couch on the floor.

As soon as the door shut behind Sakura, Misako's head rose slowly as a sinister grin appeared on her face.

"I'm getting better and better at this fake crying stuff. My plan seems to be going quite smoothly," she said, rising to her feet, skipping and humming happily towards her room.

**--------**

_I…I can't believe Syaoran would… No. I have to ask him. I can't judge him unless I know for sure_, Sakura thought, speed walking down the sidewalks of Tomoeda, bumping a couple of people over with her bag of clothes.

Summer was coming to an end so the sun was rising later and setting earlier. The evening breeze was actually cool for the first time in a while, and it blew against Sakura's light brown hair, sending it in every which way and direction.

But Sakura wasn't focused on her appearance at that moment.

As she approached the Li residence, she inhaled deeply and knocked on the door, preparing herself for what was about to happen.

Syaoran opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Well, well, what a surprise," he said and leaned towards her for a kiss, but she walked passed him and entered the house, leaving him tilting towards air.

Slightly confused, Syaoran stood back up properly and closed the door behind him.

"Where's Meilin? I thought you guys were at Misako's place."

Sakura twitched a bit at the sound of Misako's name, but her face remained blank.

"She left. Eriol's I think."

This made Syaoran's grin return back to his face.

"Well…Wei went to go visit my mother and sisters, and since Meilin's gone too, that leaves us alone, doesn't it," he asked suggestively, hoping to get a laugh out of her.

But she didn't laugh.

She remained frozen for a bit as her bag that was resting on her shoulder slowly descended to the ground.

She turned to face him, went to say something, but paused. _How do I ask him? You know what? I'm just going to be straight forward about it._

Her lips slowly parted as she inhaled once again and then asked the question that she was dreading to know the answer to.

"Syaoran…that time when I was in the hospital…did you…did you kiss Misako?"

It didn't really click to him what she was talking about at first but then he remembered and wanted to punch himself. _I kept forgetting to tell her about it. No wonder she's acting like this, she must be so pissed._

When Syaoran hadn't said anything Sakura's eyes widened.

"No…Syaoran…but…but you…"

Syaoran saw the tears forming in her eyes and quickly stopped her.

"Well technically no, but…"

Sakura, who was looking down at the floor, had whipped her head up to face him again.

"Technically? TECHNICALLY? What the hell is that supposed to mean," she asked crossly.

Syaoran knew he was in for it now.

**--------**

"I feel a little bad for leaving Sakura there, but I couldn't do it anymore," Meilin admitted, walking towards her house, with Eriol at her side.

"Don't worry I don't blame you. I don't trust that girl very much either," he replied with a soft smile.

They were standing right outside of the house when Meilin turned to look at him.

"Eriol…"

"Yea," he asked, but it could be seen that his attention wasn't all there.

"I have to tell you something. Actually two things," she said, playing with her hair that was starting to grow back.

"Yea, sure," he responded, once again, making it clear that he really wasn't focusing on what she was saying, but more at what was happening behind her house door.

"I…I know who ki-"

Eriol put his right hand on her shoulder and put the index finger of his left hand up facing the door.

They heard muffled screaming and Meilin ran swiftly, unlocking the door with her keys and opening the door, Eriol close behind.

**--------**

Meilin and Eriol walked into the Li residence to see Sakura and Syaoran arguing. Sakura's bag sprawled on the floor to the side.

"But I thought Sakura was at Misak-"

She was elbowed lightly in the side by Eriol, who had put his finger on his lips, indicating that she should be quiet.

She nodded and then tuned into the couples' heated argument.

"It's not a complicated question Li Syaoran. Did your lips make contact with hers, yes or no" Sakura asked sternly. Her green eyes resting intently on his brown ones.

Syaoran didn't know what to do. Sure that's what happened but he never kissed her. **She** kissed **him**. And yes, there was a difference.

"Yea but-"

He was interrupted by the severe pain that suddenly attacked his cheek, also sending him against a wall in the hallway.

Sakura's hand that had just slapped Syaoran was now so red it was almost the same colour as Misako's hair.

"Yea but what Syaoran? It didn't mean anything?"

Syaoran scoffed at the sound of that line.

"Aren't those the exact words that you said to me when you **slept** with Javier," Syaoran retaliated.

Sakura stared at him with hurt in her eyes.

"I…I can't believe you would bring that up."

Syaoran saw the effect his words had on her, but he continued nonetheless.

"Yea well, I forgave you for that, which by the way, was mutual between the two of you. Why can't you just forgive me for something that wasn't even my fault in the first place?"

Sakura shook her head from side to side as tears fell down her face.

"No. No this is different. At least **I **was the one who told you. You didn't here from Javier about it did you? But Misako? And if it didn't mean anything then why didn't you just tell me in the first place. I don't care your kiss was mutual or not, you hid it from me Li."

Syaoran winced at the sound of his surname. This showed him that she was really upset with him. Now he felt bad, because she was right. He should have said something before.

"Sakura, I-"

"I mean, I thought we were supposed to trust each other now. I thought that there were no more secrets. I thought that when we agreed to be together still after what I told you that you could tell me anything…I…I thought…"

Syaoran felt more and more guilty with every word she said. He reached his hand out to touch her shoulder but she moved back.

"Don't touch me Li," she said softly, yet threateningly.

Syaoran grunted so loud that it almost sounded like a roar.

"Stop calling me that Sakura. Look I'm sorry okay? You're right that I should have said something to you before, but what do you want me to do now? What happened, happened. I can't change it," he said roughly.

Sakura glared at her boyfriend and crossed her arms.

"No you're right **Li**. You can't change it. But you can actually apologize to me like you mean it, instead of it being a chore. Why can't you just accept that you made a mistake so that we can both accept it as a couple and we can move on from this, **Li**?"

Syaoran pulled at his brown hair and yelled.

"Is that how it's gonna to be? Fine, two people can play at this game **Kinomoto.** And I'm not going to accept that I made a mistake because I didn't make one," Syaoran angrily rebutted.

Eriol and Meilin were pretty shocked by the scene that they were watching. They had never witnessed a Syaoran-Sakura fight, so they never knew how intense they could be. And the argument raved on.

Sakura was still crying, but the tears were angry ones more than anything else.

"Misako told me that you ambushed her in the elevator at the hospital. She said that she was coming to visit me and she ran into you, and you told her that you didn't care about me. That you were using me as a rebound because you really wanted her even though she rejected you. And then when you got the opportunity to kiss her you did. She started crying, telling me that you were just using both of us. And that you weren't the guy I thought you were. I guess she was right."

Syaoran stared quietly for a bit and then burst into a fit of laughter.

"And you believed that little bitch? It's the other way around. **I **was the one that was ambushed in the elevator. Think about it. If she was coming to see you then why did she never show up? And if I didn't care about you then why would I have stayed in the hospital room with you for the whole night. And here I thought you were the smart one, **Kinomoto**. I get that you're mad at what happened but if you really want to know why I never said anything, then yes, it **is** because it didn't mean anything."

Any guilt that Syaoran was feeling earlier had left and shifted over to Sakura. She hadn't even realized that.

"And how can you trust anything that girl says in the first place when she's the one who killed Tomoyo," Meilin jumped in, screaming furiously.

The room that had been filled with yelling and arguing had grown completely silent. The other three members of the room turned to face Meilin in disbelief. It was at that moment that Syaoran and Sakura had even realized that the other two were in the house in the first place.

Sakura stared blankly and walked towards Meilin who was still standing at the doorway.

"What…did you just say," she asked, finally breaking the silence.

"She…I knew from the beginning that it was her. She was the only person who ever had anything against Tomoyo. And when I confronted her about it she admitted it. And-"

But before she could say anymore, Sakura slapped her across the face. This slap was a lot harder than the one that she gave Syaoran.

Sakura's eyes rapidly filled with tears once again.

"You're telling me," Sakura began, in a freakishly calm voice, "that you knew, all this time, who killed Tomoyo…And you didn't tell anyone about it. You didn't tell any of us. Or Sonomi…not even the fucking police?"

Sakura had never looked so dismayed in her life, and this had scared Meilin even more than being hit with the amount of force she was being hit by.

Receiving no response, Sakura slapped her again.

"You…you let me spend time with a murderer? You…you knew that she killed Tomoyo to get to me…and…and you…what if she decided that when I slept over at her house that she was going to kill me then? Or what if she was planning to kill **you **because you knew about it? What if…what if…" but she couldn't continue.

She fell to the floor and broke down into a river of tears.

Syaoran didn't care how angry he was at her before, Sakura had a point. He walked over to her, avoiding contact with his cousin, and walked her to his room. She was beginning to hyperventilate a lot, so Syaoran made sure to act quickly.

Meilin felt stupid. She knew that she only had everyone's best interest in mind but she never thought of the other possibilities that Sakura mentioned.

She looked to Eriol for some sort of support, but he only shook his head and glared at her. He left the house, slamming the door coarsely.

_I don't even know why I thought that Eriol would console me. He loved, no, __**loves**__, Tomoyo for goodness sakes. He probably hates me...I wouldn't be mad if any of them didn't talk to me again…s_he thought, leaning against the door that had just been closed. Warm tears slid down her face as she stood at the doorstep. All alone.

**--------**

Sakura was sleeping on Syaoran's bed and after a couple of hours she woke up to see him watching her carefully.

"Are you okay," he asked, barely audibly.

He looked tired, so she assumed that he had been watching her since she heard the news. The flashback got her upset again but she calmed down a bit when Syaoran came to sit beside her and place his arm over her shoulders. He drew her closer to him and wrapped his other arm around her so that he was hugging her snugly. She hugged him back and broke into tears again.

When she had finished crying, she developed a headache. She slipped from Syaoran's grasp, which was pretty hard because he was holding her securely.

She gave him an I'll-be-back gesture and walked out to the front hall where Meilin was still sitting at.

Sakura knelt down in front of her and hugged her tightly. Meilin, who was in a trance for a bit, slowly returned the hug, just as tightly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. If I was in your position I would probably have done the same thing, don't worry about it," Sakura soothed.

Meilin nodded her head in the crook of Sakura's neck as she began to cry again.

After a little bit Sakura pulled back.

Her eyes became dark and a little empty as she faced Meilin.

"But there is **no** way, that Misako is going to get away with this."

Sakura had said it so forebodingly that it sent chills down Meilin's spine.

_I knew it. Sakura was just starting to get better and now…I don't know what to do now,_ Meilin thought, watching as her friend rose and returned back to her cousin's room.

_I just hope Sakura doesn't do something she'll regret... _

TBC…

[A/N: Yea so the secrets out. DUN DUN DUN! what will happen next? You'll have to wait for the update now wontcha :P

And yes I did realize that Sakura does a lot of slapping in this chapter but she was really angry and I depicted that for her through physical abuse :)

Don't forget to review! XD]


	20. The Gun

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change**  
**

**Chapter 20:** The Gun

Sakura had sat emotionlessly on Syaoran's bed for hours. He wasn't sure what to do, because he too was in a bit of shock. Sure he knew Misako was evil, but enough to kill Tomoyo? He had never thought about it. But now that he did, it made a lot of sense. She really was the only person that would have any reason to do what she did. This made him feel like an idiot.

Sakura had stopped crying a while ago and was now into a deep trance. Her emerald eyes were hollow, deepening the fact that she wasn't focused on anything but her thoughts. Her long hair streamed lazily and her bangs covered halfway over her eyes, making it more difficult for Syaoran to tell how she was feeling.

Syaoran took a seat beside her on his dark brown bed sheets, and she hadn't really noticed his presence until he slipped his right arm around her shoulder.

She turned to face him but her eyes showed no change and her face was still quite unreadable.

Because he was so unsure of what to do, he did nothing. They stayed in the same position for another 10 minutes or so until she finally regained some consciousness of her surroundings.

She parted her lips to say something, but the inside of her mouth was so try for not speaking for such a long period of time, that it had ended up being a small squeak.

She licked her lips and cleared her throat, which caught the attention of the barely awake Syaoran.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"About blaming you. I should have listened to you first, instead of jumping to conclusions."

"Don't worry about it," he responded tiredly.

They stayed in silence for a while again, then Sakura spoke up again.

"If…if I weren't here anymore…what would you do," she finally asked.

Syaoran was taken aback by the question. What did she mean by that?

"I…I don't understand."

She didn't think he would. She was just hoping that he would so that she wouldn't have to explain herself.

"If I went somewhere, and in a worse case scenario, you would never be able to see me again…what would you do? How would you manage," she asked, looking into his eyes.

The front of his hair was getting long. It always grew faster than the back for some reason. He brushed the hair out of his face so that he could see Sakura clearer before he responded.

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you again?" It wasn't making any sense to him. The room suddenly became darker, indicating that the day had once again come to an end.

She spun slightly so that she could face the ground. He wasn't answering her question and it was beginning to test her patience.

"Don't worry about that for now, please. Just tell me, how would you manage?"

He held her by the chin and gently turned her to face him. He could tell that she was serious and so instead of pursuing what she was talking about, he simply answered the question.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I wouldn't know what to do with myself, let alone how I would manage. Even last year when you went to Cuba, I was dying to see you more and more everyday."

She listened intently and then avoided his gaze for a while, as if thinking it over.

"But eventually, you'd be alright, right," she asked, still not looking at him, in spite of the fact that her chin was locked under his grasp.

"Well…I don't know. I wouldn't want to bu-"

"Do you think you'd be alright? Yes or no," she asked seriously, running out of patience. Syaoran wasn't sure what had brought this sudden anger out of her.

"Eventually…probably….but-"

"That's all I want to know."

She rose to her feet and straightened the baby blue summer dress that she was wearing. She began exiting the room when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Wait. I don't mean that I wouldn't miss you, or that I wouldn't be miserable without you, because I would, but you asked if I would get over it at some point and-"

She pulled her hand from his possession and held it in front of his face, then smiled weakly.

"It's okay. I got the answer that I wanted to hear anyways."

She continued towards the door.

"But Sakura, what-"

She stopped at the door and flashed a smile at him.

"I love you, you know that right?"

However, before he could answer, she left.

**--------**

Sakura picked her bag and stepped over Meilin who was had fallen asleep at the doorway. Her jet black front bangs slid to the side as her head tilted slightly.

She would occasionally moan the words 'sorry', 'Eriol, please wait', and 'I just wanted everyone to be okay'.

Sakura took her cell phone from one of the side pockets of her phone and looked at the time.

3:48a.m.

Her father had asked her to stay over at a friend's house for the night because he would be out on a trip over the weekend to visit Nadeshiko's family and Touya would be helping Yukito arrange his new apartment, and he most likely wouldn't be coming home that late.

Fujitaka knew that Sakura was beyond mature enough to take of herself being home alone, but he never liked the thought of something bad happening to her in the first place, hence the reason he suggested her to go to a friend's.

She chose to go to Misako's because they hadn't spent much time together during the summer and she wanted to make up for that.

But now that she knew what Misako had done, she had to do something about it.

The early morning breeze was comfortable, very cool; however it was quite dark, making it difficult for Sakura to recognize where she was from time to time. She travelled down a silent sidewalk as she continued her thinking process.

She would go home. And then she would initiate the plan that she had spent hours putting together at the Li residence. She knew that what she was planning was risky. It was either going to fail drastically or she would succeed and face the most terrible of consequences.

There was no middle ground.

And besides, she couldn't fail anyways. She **was** perfect after all, and for the first time in over a year, she was going to use that to her advantage.

The breeze blew harder and angrier against Sakura, blowing her dress everywhere. She found it harder to walk steadily, so she picked up the pace towards her destination.

**--------**

She stood outside of the door and rummaged through her bag for something. When she felt the feeling of metal contacting her skin, she shivered a bit. It was a little after four a.m. and it was becoming a lot colder than it had been 10 minutes before.

She took her hand out and inserted her keys into the hole and entered her home, dashing her bag aside for the third time.

She slowly made her way up the stairs, as if under a spell, recalling something that she hadn't thought about in seven years.

**--------**

"_Can I hear it again daddy," a little, emerald eyed girl asked, her short, light brown hair up in two pigtails held up by pink bubbles._

"_But Sakura, I've told you that story five times tonight. Aren't you tired sweetie," the chestnut haired man questioned, rubbing his temples. He was clearly tired._

"_I am tired daddy, but I just love that story about mommy so much! I love all the stories of mommy that you tell me," the girl said enthusiastically._

_Fujitaka smiled at the most precious girl in his life. Or at least that was currently living._

"_Well I'll tell you a bunch of new stories about mommy tomorrow, okay?"_

_Sakura brightened and snuggled into her bed with fluffy pink bed sheets. Her yellow pajamas rolled up a bit and she sat up to fix them, then laid back down._

_Fujitaka gave his 9 year old daughter a kiss on the forehead._

"_Goodnight sweetie. I love you," he said, passing her one of her teddy bears that had accidently fallen off of the bed._

"I love you too," she said dreamily, pointing out that she was already falling asleep.

_Her father headed towards the door, took one last look at his daughter, and then left._

_Hours later, she was awoken by the rattling of her body. She did her best to ignore the shake but there was a male voice that was persistent and determined to wake her up. However this voice wasn't her father's, it was he 15-year-old brother, Touya._

"_Sakura, you need to wake up, __**now**__."_

_If she was fully awake she would have noticed the seriousness in his voice, but seeing as to how it was the middle of the night, she simply replied to him with gibberish._

"_**Sa-ku-ra,**__" Touya continued._

_This time she heard it and shot up immediately. Before she even had to ask him what was going on, she heard something shatter on the floor below her._

"_What was that," she whispered._

"_Burglars I think. Dad told me to come in here and get you, and to take you to his room. He said we should be safe there until the police arrived._

_The two young people tip-toed out of Sakura's room, and shuffled into their father's. Touya held Sakura protectively as they sat in the corner of their father's room. Fujitaka slowly opened his closet and reached for a shoe box on the top shelf. Something else broke downstairs and then there was the sound of voices. The conversation was too out of earshot to hear clearly._

_Sakura began to cry in fright, and Touya held her tighter._

_Fujitaka opened the shoe box to reveal a gun. It appeared rather obsolete, however the way he was handling it, Sakura could tell that it could still work quite well._

_He scurried quietly to the door and stood on the left side of it. _

_They heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Sakura wanted to scream and when Touya sensed this, he immediately clasped his hand over his sister's mouth._

_There was a stillness that lasted for a bit and then the door handle of the room that the three were in jiggled a bit._

_The robbers were just about to enter when the faint sound of the front door being kicked down was heard._

_Then a group of heavy feet pelted the stairs._

"_STOP! POLICE!"_

_When Fujitaka heard this, he put his gun back into the box and placed it back into its space in the closet, and then opened the door to speak to the police who had securely caught the invaders._

_Sakura had watched all of this with much shock and confusion. Many questions ran through her head at once. Like where did her father get a gun? What did the people want? Why was Touya so calm through all of this? Questions that she weren't able to answer._

_After conversing with the police officers, Fujitaka held his children closely._

"_Everything's going to be alright now. You don't have to worry anymore."_

_His speech continued, but Sakura's eyes were focused solely on the closed closet that contained the deadly weapon._

**--------**

She strolled into her father's very tidy room. It was clean most of the time because he was rarely in it. Standing in front of the closed it, she inhaled sharply and then swung it open.

**--------**

_The next morning, the three sat at the breakfast table in silence. Sakura was the one who finally broke the silence._

"_Daddy…why do you have a gun," she asked bluntly, her legs swinging back and forth as she sat in the chair because they weren't long enough to touch the ground._

_Touya nearly choked on his food at the question, but Fujitaka had been expecting it. You usually don't swing a gun around in front of your nine year old daughter and then expect her to forget it about it instantaneously._

"_Because I love you and your brother very much, and I want to protect the both of you. However I was wrong for taking it out. I felt defenseless and I acted out of instinct. But I promise never to use it again, or take it out again unless I really, really need to, okay," he stated to his children._

_Touya nodded and Sakura smiled widely._

_  
"Okay daddy."_

_And they never spoke about it again._

**--------**

Sakura stared at the shoe box that she clutched tightly in her grip.

A tear ran down her face as she finally came to a decision that would affect everyone she knew and care about.

But it had to be done.

She opened the box and glanced to make sure that the gun was still in tact. It looked usable enough. She shook it to see if there were any bullets already in it.

Empty.

She noticed a smaller box in the corner of the shoe box that luckily for her had bullets in it. Sakura covered the box and walked back out of the room.

"I'm sorry daddy. But just because you won't use it, doesn't mean I won't."

She walked into her room and placed the gun in her school bag, and then sat in her bed with her eyes opened for the entire night.

She wouldn't be able to get a good night's rest for a very long time.

TBC…

[A/N:

**emerald325:** For the other reviews you gave, there's no offense taken btw. Misako doesn't have the most likable characteristics about her anyway so you have every right to feel the way you do about her :P. Thanks for the reviews :D! Keep 'em coming!!

**Porcelain-Shadow:** Haha, you're aggression is entertaining! It shows your connection with the story & it's very much appreciated! Thanks for the review, I'd love to get some more! Do continue :D ]


	21. Revenge

[A/N: ALRIGHT! Here it is. The chapter where the first scene comes to pass. The chapter of all chapters: filled with drama, lots of emotions, & lots of twists! I hope you enjoy!]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change**  
**

**Chapter 21:** Revenge

Over the first half of the school year, Sakura had developed a routine. Wake up, have breakfast, go to her morning classes at school, go to the library alone at lunch, go to her afternoon classes, come home, eat, do homework, sleep, and then wake up to do the same thing again.

She had no room in this schedule to spend time with friends and other loved ones. Well actually, she **made** no room for friends and other loved ones.

She did her best to keep her distance, and the most that anyone had labeled it as, was her being anti-social.

Syaoran assumed that she was just taking time to really absorb the concept of Misako killing Tomoyo, so he left it alone and focused on his school work.

Eriol did his best to avoid Meilin in the hallways, which was pretty unnecessary because she was doing the same thing.

And no one had seen Misako since their grade 11 school year had commenced.

They each at some point had heard a rumour or two about her floating around the school, so they all assumed that she was still around there somewhere.

And then it happened.

That March day that changed everything. For everyone.

Sakura sat, head rested in palm, looking out the window of her last period class. Mathematics. The class was given a test that was supposed to last the whole period, but took Sakura only 10 minutes. And that was to do the test **and** revise it. Twice.

The frigid weather outside was seeping through the windows, causing her to shiver every once in a while.

She looked over to where Syaoran was sitting, two seats ahead, one to the right. He was staring, with much concentration, at his test paper. Even though they had the same class together, they barely found themselves speaking to one another. A 'hey' here, a 'do you have 0.5 lead?' there, nothing serious.

_It's funny; this is the first time since we've entered high school that we've had a class together and we hardly even acknowledge each others' presence._

She put up her hand and waited for her teacher to take her into account before asking to go to the washroom. She didn't really need to; she just wanted to walk around for a bit.

Feeling a little insecure about leaving her bag that had carried a gun in it for seven months unattended to in the classroom, she flung her bag onto her left shoulder and quietly exited the room, trying not to disturb her fellow classmates as they did their tests. However two auburn eyes burned into her back as she left the room.

After about two minutes, Syaoran raised his hand and asked for permission to go to the washroom as well. The female teacher who was rather focused on marking papers for the other classes, shooed him outside with her hand, granting the permission.

Syaoran walked down the hallway with his hands in his track pants' pockets. He calmly walked down the stairs and headed towards the library.

In front of him was a brown haired girl whom he knew was only pretending to skim through the books resting on the shelves.

"I had a feeling you'd be here. Are you busy," he asked.

This clearly startled her because she jumped a bit and then turned to face him with a smile, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Not really. Just bored. Did you finish your test," she questioned, trying to engage into conversation.

It was awkward for the two to talk to each other, even though their two year anniversary was just around the corner.

"No actually. I just figured since we haven't spoken in a while we could take this opportunity now. I was gonna fail that test anyways."

Sakura laughed a bit, but then cut it short.

"Sya- Li…I really think you shouldn't do that. You should focus on doing well for your future and by starting with trying…your…best…"

She stopped when she noticed the look on his face.

"I thought I asked you to stop calling me that? And what's gotten into you," he asked a little louder than he had intended to, which caused the librarian to give him a warning glare.

He lowered his voice. "What's with this whole 'future' talk, and calling me Li, and asking questions like if I would manage if I could never see you again? And ignoring me for over half a year? Did I do something wrong."

He gasped. "Are you trying to break up with me?"

Sakura was shocked. Of course she didn't want to break up with him; he was the best thing that ever happened to her. Unfortunately this was both a blessing and a curse.

She shook her head.

"I just don't want you to become too attached to me because-"

Syaoran scoffed, something that seemed to happen quite a bit in their relationship.

"'Too attached'? You don't want me to become 'too attached' to you? Are you hearing what you're saying? You're my **girlfriend** for heaven's sake, it's a little too late for that," he said, slamming his hand against the spine of a thick, hardcover book. It had made a loud 'thump' sound that had caused everyone in the library to face and then shush him.

"Sorry," he whispered apologetically, and then faced Sakura again.

"You know after you asked me that question and you left, I thought a lot about my answer. And then I thought about my life without you. And you know what? No. I wouldn't be able to manage. I would never love, or make an attempt to love anyone ever again. I wouldn't try to pursue myself to be anything in life. Shoot, I'd probably die a virgin because I wouldn't want to give myself to anyone else but you."

Sakura's eyes were filling with tears and her head shook roughly from side to side.

"No…no…you're not supposed to say that…You're supposed to be able to move on without me…now it's just going to be harder on the both of us," she screamed and ran out of the library. Syaoran was about to chase after her but he was blocked by a soft body in front of him.

The librarian had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot very irritably.

"Excuse me young man, but is there something about being quiet in a library that is confusing to you? Because it seems like it," the lady in her mid 40s asked, or more like, interrogated.

Her rant continued as Syaoran's eyes shifted to watch his girlfriend run out of the space, with her bag half unzipped.

He couldn't help but notice something shiny in it that was reflecting from the library's light…

**--------**

Sakura ran until her legs gave in under her. She found herself outside, kneeling in a small pile of melting snow.

She breathed heavily, when the strong scent of nicotine flooded into her nose. She looked up to see a familiar red head leaning against a thin ice layered wall, smoking a cigarette.

The blood in Sakura's body instantly began to boil as she knew that the moment that she had been waiting for was quickly approaching.

Misako had finally taken in Sakura's presence and smiled widely. She walked over to Sakura, who was now elevating to her feet.

"Hey Saku! We haven't talked in months! How are you," she asked happily. She extended her arms to hug Sakura, but she was roughly pushed back, which surprised her a bit.

"Don't…touch me" Sakura practically spat at the brown eyed girl.

The red head looked up at Sakura in shock, and then nodded her head understandably, as if she had it all figured out.

"I see. So you and Syaoran broke up huh? I knew that I shouldn't have told you that he cheated on you, but we were becoming so close and I didn't want to lie to you about it."

The expression 'if looks could kill' had never been better displayed by anyone better than Sakura at that moment.

Misako went to put her hand on Sakura's shoulder but it was slapped away.

"You will **strongly** regret it if you try to touch me again…murderer…" Sakura warned behind her clenched teeth.

Misako's lips curled into a sinister smile and she inhaled her cigarette once more.

"Hmph. So did that little friend of yours spill the beans or did you finally figure it out," Misako asked as smoke came from her mouth. She threw the cigarette to the ground, stepping on and twisting it.

"Don't worry about how I know. Worry about what's gonna happen to you," Sakura threatened, her eyes darkening.

Misako laughed.

"Are you serious? Like I'm afraid of you. I've already accomplished my goal. Making you fall from your pedestal. But that was too easy; so I wanted to see how far down you were capable of falling, and trust me, you took a tremendous fall," Misako insulted.

"I mean, getting you to do badly with your marks was a breeze, but getting Syaoran to cheat on you, now **that** was hard. I mean you really had yourself a dedicated little bastard, but then you listened to poor old me who told you he cheated willingly. And you believed me! Like really, I thought you were smart. Did you think that over the summer my life changed around and I just decided to be best friends with you all of a sudden? You make me sick."

Sakura's teeth and fists were clenching and unclenching throughout all of Misako's explanation. _I can't believe I was so STUPID_, she thought to herself, but wouldn't dare let it show.

"But you know what was harder than that? Getting Javier up here all the way from Cuba. I mean, my daddy's rich, but not that rich. I had to take out some money that was set aside for my first year's tuition to get him up here, but trust me, your unhappiness was so worth it."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But…why," Sakura couldn't help but ask warily.

"Why? Simply because I don't like you. When you told me that you slept with that guy I must admit I was pretty shocked. I mean the perfect, better-than-everyone-else Sakura? I had to reap the benefits. So I searched up the hotel that you stayed at and looked for him and low and behold I found him. Then I got him sent up here to help wreck your relationship but-"

Sakura slapped Misako roughly across the face.

"He almost **raped** me, and you're telling me this like it's a bedtime story," she asked aggravated.

Misako paid no mind to the slap and continued with what she had to say.

"But, your damned boyfriend had to go and forgive you."

She sighed. "Stupid boys," she said, almost to herself.

"Anyways, at the end of the day I got what I wanted. You did terribly in school, lost your scholarships, practically lost your boyfriend, and lost your best friend. That was the best part by the way," she said with the most cynical smile that she had ever shown.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She lunged herself at Misako and snaked her right hand around her neck. She slid the bag that was hanging from her shoulder down and it hit the ground.

She picked up the gun that was peaking from the half opened, half closed bag and pointed it at Misako's forehead.

Misako's eyes had widened, clearly not expecting what was going on.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEA-"

Sakura tightened her grasp on Misako's neck and spoke harshly.

"You better stop asking for help RIGHT now, and hope that no one heard you, or your life will be cut a **lot** shorter than even I was planning to."

Misako immediately shut her mouth and tears fell from her eyes.

She never really understood how far she had taken her little mind games on Sakura until that very moment. And she had never been so scared in her life.

**--------**

Syaoran was seconds from just punching the librarian in the face. Every time she had stop insulting him about one thing, she would start with something else.

But punching her would only get him suspended and he wasn't trying to have that happen again.

He just nodded his head and said 'yea' and 'uh huh' to everything that she would say. He had gotten to the point where he just completely ignored her.

He took out his cell phone and sent a distress text message.

_Look, Sakura's been acting really weird lately, and I don't know what's going on with her. But I really need you to leave class and help me look for her. I'm stuck in the library and I don't know how long I'll be here for, but I really need all the help I can get. Thanks!_

To: _Eriol_

Add recipient: _Meilin_

Send.

**--------**

Meilin and Eriol ironically had the same last period as well. The only time throughout the entire school day that they were forced to be in each others' company. But that didn't mean that they had to speak to one another.

Eriol was still upset that Meilin hadn't told him about Misako and Meilin was just sad because of how upset he was at her, so avoiding him would help her forget about it a bit. Until last period at least.

The two felt a vibration in their pockets at the same time and they whipped out their cellular devices, receiving the same text.

They both raised their hands at the same time and then looked at each other.

_I guess he/she got the same text too_, they thought simultaneously.

The Physics teacher rolled his eyes and allowed the students to leave the classroom, not even requesting the reason for their need to leave.

They walked hastily out of the classroom and down the hallway, then stopped.

"Let's split up. You check upstairs, I'll check downstairs. Then if we can't find anything then we'll check this floor together."

Meilin lit up at the sound of Eriol's voice, actually speaking to her. But she knew now wasn't the time to get all giddy over it.

She nodded her head in agreement and ran upstairs, as he ran down stairs.

**--------**

Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his crotch and jumped up and down.

"I need to pee. I'll be back," he said quickly and ran from the woman's sight.

He let go of himself and saw that he had a text. He missed the vibration at some point, but he checked it regardless.

_Eriol_

_2:31p.m._

_Meilin and I are looking around. She's on the third floor and I'm gonna come down there to meet you._

Just as Syaoran was about to respond he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Eriol.

"If Sakura is in the same mind set as I am, I suggest that we find her. Quickly," Eriol said emotionlessly.

Syaoran wasn't sure if she should be concerned about Eriol, or if he should just be more concerned about Sakura.

He decided that now wasn't the time to be thinking about anything but finding his girlfriend.

**--------**

Sakura laughed sinisterly.

"What's the matter? Are you **scared** Misako? Perfect little Sakura like me couldn't **possibly** do anything to hurt **anyone**, RIGHT Misako?"

Misako had cried so much that she began to choke on her tears. Sakura's grip had loosened a bit, but it was still strong enough to keep Misako from escaping anywhere. Not that she would try to in the first place, seeing as to how there was a gun practically in between her eyes.

"Oh. So **now** you have nothing to say? Not too long ago you were going on and on about how much you can't stand me and how far you've gone to prove it, and **now** you don't have **anything** to say? Well I think that's just FUNNY," Sakura said, pushing the gun harder on the girl's forehead.

"Pl…plea…please," Misako struggled. She was in such a state of shock that she found it difficult even remembering how to talk properly.

"Please…don't…don't kill me-"

Sakura cut her off by laughing loudly.

By the look in her eyes, Misako could tell that Sakura wasn't herself, and it was all her fault for corrupting Sakura's mind.

"Are you actually **asking** me that, or are you imitating what Tomoyo was asking **you** before **you **killed her? Because I don't think it's very nice to make fun of dead people."

Misako shook what she could of her head as Sakura's left index finger played comfortably around the trigger, ready to pull at any moment.

"No…no…I'm not…I'm…I'm sorry," she stuttered, but Sakura clearly didn't care.

"You're sorry. Gee. That means a lot. Now Tomoyo is going to raise from the dead and everything's going to be hunky-dory."

Sakura moved the gun from Misako's forehead and hit her with it. Hard. Hard enough to make the side of her head cut open and blood spew over it. Then she repositioned the gun in between her eyes.

"I don't CARE, about how sorry you are now. Did you think that you were going to get away with all of this? That karma wasn't going to come and bite you in the ass? Sure I could have just gone to the police and told them that I know what you did. But where's the fun in that?"

This was truly Sakura at her worst. She didn't even care what would happen to her after this. She just wanted to feel the sweet, sweet feeling of revenge. And she planned on wringing it to its fullest potential.

"I'm going to have so, much, fun, watching you suffer the way I suffered. Luckily for you, it's only going to last you a couple of seconds what you've made me go through for 2 years.

**--------**

Syaoran and Eriol had run up and down the bottom floor and covered every corner of it. They even raided the girls washroom when they were sure that no one was in them.

They both thought that it was a good idea to check the outside premises first before checking the second floor.

Fortunately for them, the first door that they went out of, they found Sakura. Unfortunately for them, they found Sakura in the position that she was in.

Syaoran and Eriol gasped in sync as if they had practiced it before.

Syaoran didn't even think before he ran towards her.

"SAKURA! SAKURA STOP!"

"Li, stay away from me or I'll kill her right now," she replied calmly, without even turning around.

Syaoran stopped in his tracks.

The last thing he wanted was for Sakura to do something that would result with her in jail. And then it clicked. _So THAT'S why she was asking me if I would manage without her. She's been planning this from the beginning…_

Eriol hadn't moved from the door entrance. His face was completely unreadable; however it could be told that his pale blue eyes looked lifeless.

Syaoran knew that this also wasn't the time for him to complain to his girlfriend about calling him by his surname.

"Sakura…I understand that you're mad about what Misako did. We're **all** upset. But taking this into your own hands **won't** make this better. Please Sakura. Just put down the gun, and we'll get the police. We can still be together and Misako will get what she deserves just PLEASE, drop the gun."

Sakura didn't move. Misako tried to look over to Syaoran and share a thankful look but she couldn't see passed Sakura's body. She would much rather serve her punishment in jail with a chance of bail as opposed to being dead at 17.

"Listen to him Sakura-"

"SHUT UP," she yelled, silencing Misako's attempt to reason with Sakura.

Syaoran turned around desperately and faced Eriol.

"Help me please! She's not listening to me."

Syaoran hadn't even realized that he was crying, but he really didn't want to lose Sakura. Not like this. He didn't want her to go to jail and leave him.

Eriol didn't move.

Syaoran looked at his friend completely flabbergasted.

"Are you serious," Syaoran asked in disbelief.

He twisted his head back to face Sakura.

"Sakura…SAKURA LOOK AT ME," he yelled, tears still streaming from his face.

She turned slowly to face her boyfriend. She was crying too.

_I don't know why…I don't even know how I ended up here. Not here physically, here in this state of mind. _

_I don't know why I'm holding this gun to her forehead. _

_I don't know why I did all of the things that I did._

_I don't know why I turned into…this…thing! I'm so disgusted with myself right now…_

_But as I hold this gun firmly in my grasp, I don't think how I feel about myself right now really matters. _

_All that matters is me, her, and what's going to happen 5 seconds from now…_

**--------**

Meilin was so tired from running around the third and the second floor that she paused to take a break. She leaned against a wall and looked out the frosted window.

She looked out of it and saw 4 recognizable faces. She was a little confused with the scene in front of her, but then she saw the gun and freaked out. Meilin started to sprint down stairs and down the hall when she crashed into someone.

"Young lady there is to be no running in the hallways. You're a junior aren't you? You should know better than that. I should write you up for a detention."

The librarian once again began ranting and Meilin couldn't believe her luck. Her closest friend was about to kill someone and she couldn't do anything because she was being lectured by a teacher, who wasn't even really a teacher.

Meilin just nodded and said a couple of 'yeas' and 'uh huhs', just as her cousin did, but her mind clearly wasn't there.

_Oh God, please Sakura. PLEASE, don't do something stupid._

**--------**

Eriol finally walked towards Sakura and held onto her hand that was still firmly grasping onto Misako's neck.

"That's enough Sakura. Let her go. If you kill her now then she wins. Just drop the gun and step away from her."

Sakura looked up behind her friend's glasses into his blue eyes. Tears were now rolling down her own face.

"I…I just wanted…Tomoyo and…and…" she let go of Misako and dropped the gun. She held Eriol tightly and he held her back, stroking her hair. Misako fell to her knees and held on to her neck with both hands, coughing.

Eriol then led Sakura over to Syaoran who accepted her happily.

"I'm sorry Syaoran…I'm so sorry," she cried in the crook of his neck.

He smiled despite his tears.

"You called me Syaoran."

But the happy moment was discontinued when the couple heard a 'click' sound. They looked up and saw Eriol checking to see how many bullets were in the gun. He counted five.

Then he reloaded them back in the gun.

Sakura's eyes widened as Eriol turned the gun to face Misako. She tried to crawl and scurry away but he stepped on her ankle before she could.

"You…you **despicable** girl…You killed…the one person…in my entire life…that I have **ever** loved…more than my own mother…And she did NOTHING. NOTHING TO YOU," Eriol screamed.

Now all four of the people outside were crying.

Light snowflakes began to drift softly from the sky as Eriol made his teary eyed speech.

"I've been acting like I've moved on all this time. Waiting…hoping…**praying**…that I would find out who killed my beloved Tomoyo."

Misako knew this was going to be the end.

No one was going to have mercy on her, whether she goes to jail or if she was killed at that moment. And she thought that she was finally ready to accept that.

A snowflake landed on her eyelash and melted, pouring down her face with her tears.

"Did you know that she was going to be my girlfriend? We could have had the opportunity to be as happy and successful as Sakura and Syaoran? And in ONE night, you took all of that away from me."

Misako remained silent and Syaoran held Sakura tightly to his chest, listening to his friend dear friend. This reminded Sakura of the robbery when she was nine years old and her brother held her as protectively as Syaoran was holding her at that moment.

"She was somebody's friend. Somebody's daughter. Did you even stop to think about any of this? You had a problem with Sakura and you went and took it out on Tomoyo. She was so innocent…so…innocent. You don't deserve to live," Eriol muttered angrily.

Eriol's finger tightened on the trigger and Sakura pulled herself from Syaoran's grip.

"Sakura no," Syaoran screamed, trying to grab her, but it was too late.

She ran over to stop Eriol from making the mistake that she was about to make.

Meilin finally made it outside and inhaled shrilly, clasping her hands over her mouth in astonishment.

And at that moment, all the bullets in the gun were fired, and large amounts of blood splattered everywhere.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

TBC…

[A/N: CLIFFHANGER! muhahaha! I'm evil like that!

OKAY! So I love you guys (my lovely readers) right now for reading my fic in the first place, but I'd REALLY appreciate to get reviews, especially for this chapter. I want to know what you guys thought about the twists, did you like them or not? Did you expect it? And do you think you know what's going to happen next? Let me know!! XD

**lhaine07**: Thanks for the review! You seem to be pretty into the story too. I like it! Don't stop reviewing! :P

**James Birdsong:** Aww, thanks again! I'm so happy that you review for so many of the chapters! Keep them coming :D

**animeotakupooh:** I like that you like the angle of the story, and I hope that this chapter has added to it in a good way for you. Thanks for the review, I'd love to get some more from you!]


	22. The Dusk Before the Dawn

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change**  
**

_It's always darkest before the dawn…_

-Ancient Proverb

**Recap**

And at that moment, all the bullets in the gun were fired, and large amounts of blood splattered everywhere.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Chapter 22:** The Dusk Before the Dawn

"Based on the verdict made by the jury today, you, Hiiragizawa Eriol, are guilty of the murder of Ayama Misako. Your case concerning Kinomoto Sakura will be tried in two months. In the mean time you will be held under confinement until your next trial is to take place. After that it will be determined what your final sentence is."

The elderly judge banged his mallet against his podium and the members of the court along with the bystanders were dismissed.

The bailiff waited for the judge to rise and exit the courtroom, his black gown flowing behind him, before he escorted Eriol to a temporary cell.

"They should lock you up and throw away the key," distressed, sobbing woman cried from the pews. It was clearly Mrs. Ayama.

"You took my daughter away from me. She was only 17…she…you…you took my only baby girl…from…from," Misako's mother was now struggling to complete her accusations towards Eriol because of the amount of crying she was doing.

Eriol ignored the remarks and continued to his destination with the bailiff.

Syaoran jumped up and tried to help his friend from being arrested but he knew there was nothing he could do. Two guards grabbed either side of Syaoran and pulled him back.

Eriol turned to face his best friend with a smile on his face. A true smile that he hadn't worn in a long time.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Sakura. That wasn't my intention at all; you know that. But as far as Misako is concerned, I refuse to apologize, and I will accept my punishment with no regrets."

And with that he straightened his suit black suit and green tie, then followed behind the bailiff once again.

Syaoran watched his friend leave through the back doors of the courtroom and he wanted to cry. But he didn't. He only wanted to.

After everyone had evacuated the room, Syaoran left. Completely alone.

**--------**

The lady sat at the front desk, typing away on her computer, when she sensed a person standing in front of her. Without looking up she asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?" A line that she had perfected over her decades of work.

"Yes. I'm here to visit someone by the name of Kinomoto Sakura," the person replied plainly.

The woman looked up at the young man and smiled.

"It's nice to see you again. It's even nicer to see that you are still in a relationship with that girl."

The woman paused.

"You **are** still in a relationship with her, aren't you," the woman asked nosily.

At first Syaoran didn't recognize the lady at the receptionist desk from 2 years before, but he answered the question with a meek nod.

"Ah young love. Although I'm a little disappointed. This is the second time that your girlfriend is in the hospital. You're not abusive are you," the woman asked wide eyed.

Syaoran looked at her with surprise.

"Of course not, I would nev- HEY! I'm sorry, but could you just tell me what room she's in?"

The woman nodded in approval.

"Your girlfriend is a very lucky person," she said, searching through the computer for the same name she had typed in two years ago.

When she finally located the person she was looking for she gasped a bit, but did her best to hide her reaction from Syaoran. However he was watching her intently and noticed the change of facial expression on her face when the computer made a 'ding' sound.

"What…what is it?"

"She…she's in quite critical condition. You can visit her room, but I highly suggest you take some precautions emotionally because she's not in the greatest of states."

When there was no response from him, she continued.

"She's in room 132 but-"

Before she could finish he proceeded down the hallway in search of the room he was just instructed to go to.

Walking through the hospital he passed by the elevator and recalled the time when he was held captive by the late Misako.

This upset him. Not only because of the incident that had occurred, but also because he felt she got off too easy. If she had gone to jail instead of Eriol, he would definitely like that better. Was it narcissistic of him? Probably. But he didn't care. That girl had negatively affected too many peoples' lives, and frankly he couldn't care less about her anymore. Dead or alive. His only concern was making sure that Sakura was okay, in some way, shape, or form.

As he approached the room he inhaled. His hand reached towards the door handle but then it fell to his side. A feeling of insecurity and helplessness swept over him and he covered his face with both hands.

He had been trying not to cry, but he just couldn't take it anymore. It hurt him. It hurt him so much that it happened to Sakura and not to him. It hurt him so much to know that Tomoyo was killed for no good reason whatsoever. It hurt him so much to see his cousin lock herself in her room because she didn't know what to do with herself anymore. It hurt him so much to see his best friend change as much as he did and go to jail for committing a felony. But it hurt him the most to know that he couldn't have done anything to prevent any of it from happening.

As warm tear drops fell down his face, he lifted his hand again and retried opening the door. However he was frozen in place as he recalled the events that had happened a few days before…

**--------**

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Syaoran screamed at the top of his lungs, running after Sakura to try to stop her from trying to stop Eriol from killing Misako, but it was too late._

_Sakura had pushed Eriol's hands that were securely tightened around the gun, just as he had fired the first bullet. However, she tripped on Misako's foot, so when Eriol pulled the trigger, the bulled pierced through Sakura's back._

_Her emerald eyes widened and when she landed on the snow covered concrete, and her face scraped across the ground, adding to the blood pouring from her body._

_Eriol, completely upset about his miss, didn't hesitate a moment and shot the last four bullets right between Misako's eyes._

_She died instantaneously._

_Her blood was splattered all over his clothes, his hands, and the gun._

_Syaoran and Meilin ran over to Sakura's bleeding body immediately and tried to call out to her, with no prevail. She had hit the concrete so hard that she passed out and Eriol fell to his knees crying._

_He just kept repeating Tomoyo's name over and over again._

_Tomoyo._

_Tomoyo._

_Tomoyo._

_Hoping that maybe now that Misako was dead, maybe Tomoyo would come back to life. He knew it was impossible, but he wanted to hope for it anyways. Just in case._

_At the sound of gunshots, teachers ran outside and some students pasted themselves against windows in order to see what was going on. Other students ran to corners of the room where it was safe and called the police with their cells._

_Meilin pulled Sakura up from her shoulders, but at the sight of her injured face Meilin dropped her back. She turned around and vomited until she felt acid burning in her stomach._

_The entire left side of Sakura's face from under her eye to just under the chin looked like it was cut by a cheese grater, and bits and pieces of her skin stuck to thin layer of snow covering the concrete._

_Syaoran's crying evolved to bawling at the sight of his girlfriend's half peeled off face. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, rocking her from side to side, repeating her name as many times as Eriol was repeating Tomoyo's name._

_The bullet wound was spewing rivers of blood from Sakura's back. The blood was tainting her yellow sweater and faded jeans, and were now soiling Syaoran's green and white striped shirt, as well as his grey sweatpants._

_The three teachers that had came onto the scene, ironically the same teachers that had broken up the fight between Sakura, Misako and Syaoran, split up. One ran over to where Misako's dead body laid by Eriol, another ran to Syaoran and Sakura's possibly dying body, and the last headed towards the vomiting Meilin._

_Misako's face was buried in the currently red coloured snow when the teacher went to check on her. _

_The female teacher held up Misako's head and then placed it back down lightly._

_The features that were once Misako's brown eyes were no more as they were exploded away in the shots, along with her nose and the top of her mouth._

_She stood up to walk away from the sight, but fainted after three struggling steps. _

_The teacher that was tending to Meilin got up to help his co-worker regain consciousness._

_As soon as the final teacher had reached Sakura, ambulance and police sirens echoed the streets of Tomoeda._

_The scene was definitely tragic and difficult to stomach._

_A red haired girl left dead in the snow, almost all of her face exploded and missing, leaving a huge gap in her face._

_A navy blue hair boy on his knees covered in blood muttering 'Tomoyo' over and over again, tears rolling carelessly down his face with a gun dangling in his hand._

_A shoulder length black haired girl covered in her own vomit, wheezing and rolling around in the snow, attempting to breath properly, but strongly unable to._

_A long, brown haired girl, half of her face grated, unconscious, with a bullet wound in a vital area, bleeding to death._

_A brown haired boy, holding the brown haired girl, tears rolling down his face. He too, repeating her name over and over again subconsciously. _

_A female teacher in her late 20s passed out in the snow, and a male teacher in his mid 30s trying to recover her awareness of her surroundings._

_Blood, vomit and snow was everywhere._

_The paramedics separated, two going to Sakura, two to Misako._

_The ones at Misako did some inspections and officially labeled her as D.O.A. Dead on Arrival._

_The ones at Sakura had to practically pry her out of Syaoran's grasp, who practically refused to let her go._

_After giving the teachers directions on how to help Meilin and the other unconscious teacher, the paramedics took Sakura and Misako's bodies in the ambulance and drove off._

_The teachers tended to whoever needed tending to, and the police handcuffed Syaoran and Eriol and put them into the car._

_At the station, Eriol confessed everything. It took a lot for him to do it, knowing everything that he was putting at stake, but he realized that he broke the law and he needed to take responsibility for it._

_As Eriol was placed in a temporary jail cell upon wait for his first trial date._

_Syaoran sat in his chair, even though he had been given permission by at least four officers to leave._

_He rose to leave, but after replaying the events of the day in his head he passed out._

_A few days passed and he still hadn't visited Sakura in the hospital. He couldn't do it. Not yet. He wanted, no needed to know what was going to happen to Eriol._

_After finding out about the hearing, Syaoran made an appearance there. He knew Eriol would probably be sentenced for life, but he was hoping, __**really**__ hoping, that Eriol might get off of the hook._

_After all, Syaoran had been doing a lot of hoping throughout the last two years. It was about time something worked out in his favour for once._

**--------**

Syaoran hadn't realized that during his flashback he had managed to enter Sakura's room.

Her eyes were closed and half of her face was bandaged. The white bandages were becoming red, clearly indicating that they needed to be changed.

Her hair was in a messy high ponytail and her white hospital gown with turquoise dots wasn't put on properly.

He was still crying from before, although it died down a bit.

But seeing Sakura in the condition she was in made him want to kill himself. It was so painful for him. He walked over to her bedside and sat down as her heart rate monitor beeping every so often was the only sound in the room besides her uneven breathing, signifying that she would be waking up soon.

Her eyes opened and lit up at the sight of Syaoran.

"Hey stranger," she whispered because it hurt her too much to speak up.

He wanted to hug her with all of his strength, but he knew that would cause her way too much pain. This was far worse than when she was beat up by Misako the first time she was in the hospital.

He looked at her sorrowfully, not knowing what else to do.

"Oh don't look at me like that," she said quietly and jokingly.

"The doctor said that I'm really lucky. Over the years my face can reconfigure back to what it was before, and if I was shot any closer to my spine I could have been paralyzed for life, so my paralysis is only temporary. Now stop worrying about me," she said.

Syaoran gave her a kiss on the cheek, tears still rolling like hills.

"Don't worry. We're gonna get through this Sakura. Together, And besides, you know what they say. It's always darkest before the dawn. Maybe it won't get any worse than this."

Sakura took her boyfriend's hand and smiled, despite the immense amount of pain.

"You know what," she said hoarsely, "I think you're right."

And for the first time in a **very** long time, Sakura felt that she could finally move on.

TBC…

[A/N: So 3 notes.

1) Just figured I'd end the chapter with some hope, since the last few have been filled with anything but :P

2) I don't know how the judicial system is in Japan so I just threw in a bunch of randomness. Yes, I should have looked into it, but I just really wanted to finish this chapter, so please forgive it :D.

3) Okay so I know I said this the last chapter but it really actually applies more to this one than that one. So I'd really appreciate reviews for this chapter with your opinions on what happened. Do you think it was reasonable? Do you like/dislike it (criticism is accepted, but RATIONAL criticism :D)? Did you see it coming? Or any questions that you have that need to be answered.

You see that pretty box with green writing. Click it :P. Please and thank you.

**lhaine07:** Well I hope this chapter has answered all of your questions. Thanks for the review! :)

**emerald325:** Not bad, not bad at all (with guessing what happens I mean). Good job, haha :P. So how did you like the outcome? It'd be nice to hear! Or…read…since I can't hear your reviews, I can only read them ^_^'. Well, you know what I mean :D, let me know! Thanks for the review & keep them coming!

**animeotakupooh:** I love and hate cliffhangers because they really do keep me excited about a story, as you said, but then I just really want the update because I'm so into it! Thanks so much for the review & I hope you were satisfied with this chapter as well. Keep on reviewing!

**Porcelain-Shadow:** I'm sorry, but I had to do it! The temptation was just itching me, but I would never let Sakura die in this story. But I will tell you it only gets better from here! Thanks for the review! Do continue! :D]


	23. Mending

[A/N: This chapter's going to be pretty long. Got a lot to cover. Enjoy!]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change**  
**

**Chapter 23:** Mending

"Well Miss Kinomoto I must say you are one of the quickest recovering patients that I've had in a long time. You should be thankful. If you continue progressing at the rate you are now with your walking therapy, you should be able to walk properly again by the end of the year," the doctor said with a smile on his face.

A smile also drew onto the faces of Syaoran and Sakura as well as they looked at each other after hearing the doctor's news. Syaoran had visited Sakura every day for the rest of the school year, which was how long Sakura was in the hospital for.

Fujitaka went over to his daughter and held her tightly. Three months earlier when he found out about what happened to her, he was at work. He received the phone call from Touya who had heard from Sonomi, who had heard from Syaoran.

He was grading someone's report but he ran out of the office immediately all the way down to the hospital.

Sonomi was sitting in the waiting room, tears rolling down her face. Sakura was like her second daughter. It was one thing to lose Tomoyo, but to have Sakura at the brink of death as well, it was a horrible feeling.

Fujitaka hugged Sonomi and prayed that Sakura was okay. Touya and Syaoran walked out of her room while she was sleeping letting him know that she was okay. Despite the event that had happened, he had never been so happy in his entire life.

"I love you so much Sakura. I really don't know what I would do with myself if you were to…" he trailed off, releasing his daughter. The thought of her being so close to death scared him, but he was grateful that she had as fortunate as she was.

The doctor smiled at Sakura's two guests.

Touya only visited once a week, on Tuesdays. It was currently Sunday. Sonomi was on a business trip, but promised to visit Sakura again as soon as she was back. Meilin would visit Sakura every day before Syaoran got there. She would go to every one of Sakura's classes and collect her work so that she could do it and pass all of her classes.

Sakura had a 100% average by the end of the semester.

"Well if you guys are happy about that then you should be ecstatic about what else I have to say."

The three turned to face the middle aged man dressed in all white.

"Sakura can go home today," he turned to her father, "you just need to fill out a couple of documents and she's good to go."

Fujitaka walked over to the doctor and shook his hand thankfully as Syaoran hugged Sakura.

The two adults left the room, leaving the couple alone.

Sakura's hair had grown quite a bit while she was in the hospital. It tangled a lot in the ends because she hadn't been taken care of. The hair that was once just under her shoulder now reached her mid back and she found herself blowing her bangs out of her eyes a lot.

Her emerald eyes were bright and lively, like how they used to be. Sakura wasn't only healing physically, she was healing emotionally as well.

"You know, this might sound stupid, but I'm a lot more thankful that I was shot instead of doing the actual shooting. This has really shown me how much I've changed…and not in a good way. I just wish that…"

Syaoran knew what she was going to say for two reasons. One was because he knew her well enough, and two was because she had mentioned her guilt a few times before.

He placed his warm left hand on the white bandaged half of her face. She held his hand and started to cry. She didn't want to, but she really couldn't help it.

"It's my fault that Eriol's in jail. If I never brought the gun to school then he wouldn't have-"

Syaoran put a finger from his right hand to her lips, cutting her off. He grabbed onto the bottom of his black t-shirt and used it to wipe away her tears.

"Eriol loved and still loves Tomoyo. He might have done worse to Misako if he ran into her himself. I know for sure that if it was you she killed then I would have killed her ages ago. I actually commend Eriol for acting as calm as he had been. And you should be happy. If you hadn't made your statement to that lawyer about the fact that Misako had killed Tomoyo then Eriol wouldn't have been able to plea insanity and he would have been sentenced to life. He'll be out in the next couple of years after he completes his rehab sessions and then we'll all be able to move past this, okay?"

His brown eyes softly looked into hers. He knew how hard it had been on Sakura and he could only imagine how many things were going around in her head.

"We can go back to watching movies at your house, and you'll be able to walk around again soon-"

"And my face will go back to normal," Sakura added, but Syaoran found it hard to tell if she was being sarcastic or if she really was joyful.

He carefully peeled the bandage from her face and examined the injury. Sakura looked down as far as she could as if trying to see it as well, with no prevail. The bottom layers of her skin had grown back pretty well. The top was still ripped in some places, but other than that it was on a clear road to recovery.

After giving up on trying to see her wound, she looked into his eyes, trying to tell how he had felt about the way her face looked.

When he didn't say anything she sighed deeply.

"It looks awful doesn't it?"

He looked into her eyes and then back at her face. He kissed it gently, which caused her to wince, but blush at the same time.

"You're too perfect to look awful. It looks just fine."

Sakura wanted to melt under her white hospital gown at his words. There weren't many people in the world that could make anyone feel the way Syaoran made Sakura feel.

"You know it seems like **you're** the only perfect one here. Most guys wouldn't want to be with someone like me. Especially with all the extra baggage. What if someone else like Misako comes into my life? What if the person is even worse than her? What if-"

He held her chin and pressed his lips onto hers. Her eyes closed slowly as she responded to the kiss.

After a little while Sakura opened her eyes to see her father standing at the door with his arms crossed and a wide grin on his face.

She blushed immediately and pushed Syaoran off of her. He was about to question her actions when he caught a glimpse of Fujitaka standing at the door.

He flung his hands up innocently and blushed as well.

"Mr. Kinomoto! I…we...I…well…um." Syaoran stammered, causing Fujitaka to laugh heartedly.

He turned out of the door and then came back in with a wheelchair in hand, and then he went back out to pick up some crutches for when Sakura's walking was a little bit better.

Without a word Fujitaka, still grinning, walked over to a small closet beside Sakura's bed and pulled out a bag with some clothes for her.

"Do you think you can change by yourself sweetie," he finally asked.

Sakura, who was still blushing, shook her head honestly.

Her father nodded understandingly.

"Well I'll go and get a nurse for you. But in the mean time I'd like to talk with Syaoran for a bit, you wouldn't mind would you?"

Both teenagers shook their head in sync.

The two males exited the room and after about five minutes a nurse came in and helped Sakura dress.

**--------**

Fujitaka and Syaoran came back into the room to see Sakura with a yellow t-shirt and dark blue jeans shorts in the wheelchair that had been awaiting her.

Syaoran's face was more red than when it was when he left. Sakura made a mental note to ask him what him and her father were talking about.

Fujitaka pushed Sakura down the hall and signed her out of the hospital, and Syaoran followed close behind, his hands in his pockets.

The same woman that had always been there to sign Sakura in and out of the hospital winked at Syaoran.

"You keep it up young man. People like you are hard to find these days," she said, and then faced the computer again.

_Is everyone saying that,_ he thought to himself, still following behind his girlfriend and her father.

**-------- **

"Are you sure, Sakura? You should probably wait until you've rested some more."

"Yes I'm sure dad. It's already been three months. And I really want to," Sakura debated as they stayed in front of a blue car that Fujitaka bought in the beginning of the year.

"Go to work dad. You've already taken enough time off. I'll just go with Syaoran and then he'll bring me home."

Fujitaka nodded and put the crutches in the car.

He gave Syaoran a look that he immediately understood and caused him to blush again. He gave Sakura a kiss on the forehead and then sat in the driver's seat, then drove off.

"Where are we going," Syaoran asked after they had stayed there for a while.

"To see Eriol," she responded, dividing her hair in two and putting them on either side of her shoulders.

Syaoran nodded and then pushed her towards the rehabilitation facility.

"So what did you guys talk about," she asked while braiding her hair.

She didn't have to see his face to know that he was blushing for the umpteenth time.

"Oh it couldn't have been that bad," she commented, rolling her head back to face him as she was being rolled down the sidewalk.

It was a hot June afternoon so when she looked at him she quickly covered her eyes due to the sunlight.

He avoided her gaze for a while, clearly embarrassed.

She reached her hand back to pinch him on his own and this caused him to pause and stare at her.

The way he was facing her, the sun was blocked from her eyes so she looked at him again.

"He asked if we had sex," he finally said, quite bluntly.

"Wh-wh-what," she stuttered as her face tinted to a shade of dark red.

"I was just as surprised. I didn't think he'd ask me about that but then again it is expected," he replied, still heading towards their destination.

Some people near by had overheard the conversation and began nonchalantly listening to the couples' conversation.

"S-s-so wh-what did you say," she asked, playing with her fingers. Something that Syaoran learned meant that she was really nervous.

Syaoran smirked at his girlfriend's reaction.

"You know…I can't seem to remember right now," he said teasingly.

A blond and a brunette were "passing by" but secretively eavesdropping into the conversation and they laughed silently at Syaoran's cheesy attempt at a joke.

He heard this almost instantaneously and looked at the two girls who were waving and smiling flirtatiously at him.

He kissed Sakura noticeably on the nose, indicating to the girls that he was quite visibly taken.

They flipped their hair, swished their skirts and walked away.

"That's not funny Li! What did you say," she asked loudly. She pouted a lot and Syaoran thought she looked adorable.

"If you call me Li again I'm going to make you get to Eriol by yourself," Syaoran countered.

"And don't worry, I just told him that we didn't and we weren't planning on it for a while. He asked if I had just decided it on my own and I told him that we discussed this together."

Sakura nodded, remembering the conversation they had on the subject.

She was about to say something when the front wheels of her wheelchair hit something. The front steps of the rehab centre.

When she fell silent, Syaoran knew that she had been, once again, swept over with guilt.

He took a hand and patted her on the head.

"You're gonna be okay," he said, then brought her carefully up the stairs.

A young man in his mid 20s wearing a blue collared shirt, was at a desk typing away on a computer and there were two guards on either side of him.

The man looked up at the couple with a straight face.

"Yes?"

"Is someone here by the name of Hiiragizawa Eriol," Sakura asked, although the man didn't notice her until he looked over his desk.

"Yes but he has a visitor. You will have to wait," he said simply and then continued typing on the computer.

"Are we allowed to know who the visitor is," Syaoran asked, although his focus was down the hall where someone in a white straight jacket was screaming things like 'the cat tried to kill me with the spoon so I stabbed it to death' and other non-sensible phrases.

The man didn't look up.

"No sorry that information is confidential."

The two nodded in sync once again. And then waited patiently until they could see their friend.

**--------**

"Well I'm glad that you're still doing well in school. I'm really sorry that I treated you the way that I did. I should have realized that you were only doing it to protect me and the others," Eriol said sitting across the table from his visitor.

"For the gazillionth time Eriol, it's okay. I understand completely why you acted the way you did. I'm just sorry that everything ended up the way that it did," Meilin replied, playing with her hair that had grown back to its original length. She had it held up in a high ponytail and wore a light green summer dress.

Ever since school had finished, Meilin had visited Eriol as much as possible, which was a lot because most of the time Syaoran was with Sakura in the hospital, and Wei wasn't really the type of person to have a nice conversation with.

Eriol smiled at Meilin with that genuineness that he usually had.

"I suppose. By the way, what was the second thing?"

Meilin's brown eyes clearly depicted confusion without her even having to say anything.

"When we were at your house last summer you told me you had to tell me two things. I assume the first one was that Misako killed Tomoyo, so what was the second?"

Meilin blushed a bit and started playing with her hair even more than she was before.

"Well…I…um…it's not important, don't worry."

Eriol put a hand on Meilin's and then smiled again.

"I thought we were close friends Mei. You can tell me."

This caused her to blush even more. He never called her Mei before and this really wasn't helping her situation.

She muttered something under her breath and Eriol raised an eyebrow.

"What was that," he asked.

She inhaled deeply.

"IsaidthatIreallylikeyouandIhaveforalongtimebutIhaven'tsaidanythingbecauseIknowthatyoustillloveTomoyoandIrespectthatcompletelyandbesidesI'musedtoputtingotherpeople'sfeelingsbeforemyownbutIjustwantedyoutoknowthat."

Eriol stared wide eyed in silence for a bit and then smiled again.

"I thought so. And I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings because I do still love Tomoyo. Regardless of the fact that she's living with us anymore, she's still in my heart."

Meilin nodded. She was heartbroken, but as she said before she did understand where he was coming from.

"Don't get me wrong though, I do love you as a friend, it's just that no one can fill that gap in my heart that was made specifically for her."

She stood up and gave him a tight hug.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain yourself. I'm just glad that you're okay. I need to go though, my time is just about up. I'll visit you again next week," she said and then walked out the door.

He dropped his hands to his side and watched his friend leave. _Ah my dear Tomoyo, I'm in quite a pickle,_ he thought to himself and straightened the blue uniform that he had to wear in rehabilitation.

He was about to leave back to his personal room when one of the guards called after him.

"Hiiragizawa, you have two more visitors. Make it quick."

Eriol didn't know who else could be visiting him. Meilin had told him that the reason Syaoran didn't visit him all this time was because he was at the hospital with Sakura.

_Well would you look at that,_ he thought at the moment the couple had entered the visiting room, Meilin waiting at the door for them.

He winced at the sight of Sakura and looked away.

Sakura instructed that Syaoran help her out of the wheelchair towards where Eriol was standing and he did as he was told.

Syaoran stood behind Sakura and held her by the waist so that she could stand up properly. She took both of her hands and secured them on either side of his face.

He shifted his gaze from hers and she held his face tightly.

"Eriol? Eriol. Look at me," she demanded, and he slowly looked at her healing face.

"It's my fault Sakura," he said softly, "You…you would have never-"

"It is **not** your fault. I got in the way. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine. And besides, **I** was the one who brought the gun to school in the first place. Don't you dare blame anyone else for this but me."

Eriol started to cry. He hadn't since he killed Misako, but he knew in advance if he were to to Sakura he would choke up.

"But it was me who shot you…and I shouldn't have and-"

Sakura hugged her friend the same way he hugged her when he stopped her from killing Misako.

"Trust me man, there's no way you can convince Sakura that it wasn't her fault. I've been trying for months," Syaoran finally said from behind his girlfriend.

He turned around and gestured to his cousin to come and join them.

Meilin slunk slowly towards them and they all hugged each other.

"I don't care if we look stupid, because until anyone else has gone through what we've gone through, no one can say anything to us," Syaoran said, causing them all to smile.

They all broke from the hug and Syaoran helped Sakura back into her wheelchair.

"It's been a really tough high school experience. I'm really sorry that you had to go through all that you did, Sakura," Meilin added.

"Hey, it wasn't just me. You guys helped to carry my crosses as well and I thank you all for it," Sakura said modestly.

"You know, after everything that's happened, we could all use a bit of mending," Eriol said. The other three nodded in agreement.

The guard made his way back into the room.

"Hiiragizawa, you're visiting time is up. Back to your room."

Eriol nodded his head and waved at his friends.

No matter what, at the end of the day, Eriol was still under confinement, Sakura was still injured, Meilin was still lonely, and Syaoran was still restless about Sakura's safety.

But they've seen worse. And they knew that eventually everything would be okay.

TBC…

[A/N: Fun Fact: You don't have to be insane to plea insanity. You just have to prove that you weren't in your right mind when you committed the crime and if the evidence is satisfactory in your favour then you get a lesser sentence, which is what happened with Eriol.

So guys the story is coming to an end! (OH NO! hahaha :P) So how are you liking the outcomes? And if there's anything that's (still) confusing you, let me know and I'll do my best to incorporate them into the next chapters or in a review response.

**emerald325:** I know! It really does suck that Sakura got hurt, and I had to really think about whether or not I was going to let it happen. But then I decided to throw it in there. So to balance it out I made all of her injuries temporary so that she can go back to happy-go-lucky Sakura! :P. And the way I have it set up is that there's going to be 25 chapters, so yes, unfortunately our journey is coming to an end D:! I hope you enjoyed this one, please do review again!

**lhaine07:** Even though this is a tragedy/hurt/comfort story, I will make it that everything more or less works out in the end in its own way. Thanks for the review!

**Aria-chan:** He isn't, trust me, but in the earlier chapters a reviewer had told me that they were surprised that Eriol was handling Tomoyo's death as easily as he was. The reason why he did end up killing Misako was because of the adrenaline and all the anger he felt at that moment. So since there was a gun and the person who killed the person he loved the most the most, all in one place, he took the opportunity and didn't act rationally. I really appreciate the review that you gave me because I tried to incorporate that in this chapter as much as I could! I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks again, keep them coming XD!

**Porcelain-Shadow:** Sorry sorry! haha :P, don't worry her face is going to get better :D And yes, Tomoyo has been avenged! Thanks for the review, continue :D

**animeotakupooh:** Ah thank you, thank you. I love reviews :D I didn't originally plan on making Eriol kill Misako, she was probably going to get hit by a bus or something. But I thought it would add to the genres of this story if I did. Thanks a bunch for the review!! :D

**PinkHeartSakura:** I didn't even realize that I missed adding that to the last chapter, about them finding out about Misako killing Tomoyo. So I threw it in this one :D. Thanks a lot for reminding me! And I wouldn't let Sakura do that because she still hated Misako, she wouldn't try to save her life :P. It's okay (about not reviewing for a while), I'm thankful for this one nonetheless. Keep them coming!]


	24. Graduation

[A/N: Second last chapter. I know you'd figure it out at some point but this chapter's going to be narrated by Syaoran, because he is the co-protagonist in the story and we haven't seen in his head much. The most was in chapter 12. And he's the only one that doesn't cry in this chapter. Anyhoo, enjoy!]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako though.

_Italic- _Syaoran narrating

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change

_**Bold Italics-**_ A text****

~~~ Flashback

**Chapter 24:** Graduation

_This school year was the toughest. I mean, not only was it the last year, but it just felt…what's the word I'm looking for...empty. Yea, that's it. Empty._

_We started off high school together. _

_The five of us: Me, Meilin, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol. _

_We were all a lot different then. I was gushing on and on about how nervous I was to ask Sakura out and Eriol would once and a while do the same about Tomoyo. _

_And those three girls? Were they close. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin. Girls have this weird thing when they can sense each others' presence before they get there. It's pretty cool and freaky at the same time._

_And then I finally summed up some courage to ask out Sakura. Clearly that was a success since we're still together._

_And Eriol admitted his feelings to Tomoyo and she returned her own._

_It was great._

_But all that was taken away. _

_Our friendship that had developed so much ever since grade 5 was destroyed. When Tomoyo was murdered, everything and everyone changed so quickly that it was hard to even grasp._

_But somehow, eventually, we made it. Just the four of us._

_Then our grade 11 year happened. We all found out that it was Misako who had killed Tomoyo. A lot happened in between, but in the end Eriol killed her. Shot her four times in the face. And now he's in rehab._

_And now it's just the three of us._

_Sitting at our chairs in our navy blue gowns waiting for our names to be called. And when we here our names, that will indicate to us that we are finished with high school, and we will be moving on towards the real world._

_The world that never gave Tomoyo a chance. The world that turned Misako into an envious and manipulative person. The world that convinced Eriol to pick up a gun and take a life. _

_And in all honesty, I don't think I'm ready for the real world._

_After seeing everything that it is capable of doing, I don't think I'm ready for Sakura to be in the real world. But it's not like I can do anything about that either, because she's seen just as much, if not more of the real world than I ever had._

_I look over to where she's sitting in the crowd of our graduating class._

_She looks beautiful as always. But I can tell, even though I can't see her face, that she is reliving every moment of her high school life, just as I am. It's my Sakura sense that tells me that._

_One of the teachers is making a ridiculously long speech about how great our high school time has been and futures, and careers, or something like that, but I'm not paying much attention to it._

_We're all sitting in alphabetical order by our last names. I wish that Sakura was beside me, maybe then this wouldn't be so hard for her. Or for me._

_I know look beside me to my cousin who doesn't appear to be doing so well. She keeps looking over to the 'H' section at Eriol's empty seat. I know that she really wanted him to be here. We all do._

_The whole crowd starts clapping and Sakura rises to her feet with the aid of a crutch. The doctor said that she may need a little more time to recuperate then what he had originally calculated, so she still needed a walking aid._

_We had all voted for Sakura to be the valedictorian. She's good at things like that. Well she's good at everything, part of the reason that I love her so much._

_Her green eyes shimmered in my direction before she made her way to the stage, but I could see that she felt the way I felt. Empty._

_Her father, brother, and Ms. Daidouji rose proudly and clapped and cheered for her louder than anyone else had. It was nice to see._

_Her face had healed up almost completely with just a few cuts and scars. It was bound to be completely renewed by the end of the summer. Her hair curved smoothly under her chin and bounced a bit every time she limped a bit. Some teachers offered to help her but she politely refused._

_When she finally made it to the stage the students cheered even louder and she flashed a happy smile._

"Hey guys,"_ she said in a way that seemed to touch everyone. As if she knew each person individually and they all just grew up together. Everyone at that moment just seemed to click together like a family. Even Meilin seemed to brighten up a bit._

_She continued her speech which I wasn't really listening to either (but I'd never tell her) because I was focusing on her hair._

_Sakura sat on her bed, facing a huge mirror hanging from her wall. She was wearing a pink sweater the black track pants that she borrowed from Meilin a long time ago, but still hadn't returned. Meilin forgot about it anyways. She had a pair of scissors in hand._

_I strolled in with a pack of DVDs under my arms and my hands were in pockets. Something I seemed to do quite a bit._

"So what were you and dad talking about now," _she asked, placing the scissors to the ends of her hair._

"Oh you know, the usual," _I said, taking a seat beside her._

_We heard the door downstairs open, then close, signifying that her father had left, leaving us in the house alone. _

"You guys talked about sex," _she asked disgustedly, snipping off a chunk of her hair._

_I laughed and flopped back on her bed so that I was lying down with my eyes closed._

"No...don't worry about it," _I said. _

"What's with the sudden urge to cut your hair by the way," _I finally asked._

"Long hair. It's where it all started. When I became that…monster. I'm not blaming the hair obviously, I'm just saying it represents everything that I became, and I don't want that anymore."

_Then I turned to face her and opened my eyes. I knew that she was upset with herself, but I never would have imagined that she actually considered herself to be a monster. Before I could say anything, she continued._

"And besides, a couple of people were saying that my hair looks better short," _she looked at me with a comforting smile on her face._

"And I couldn't agree more. It's too much to handle longer," _she said again, taking another chunk from the hair._

_I couldn't help but smile back at her. She was coming back. Sakura was __**finally**__ coming back. With every snip of the hair. You may not understand it, but trust me, it's an amazing thing to see._

_Sakura had finished her speech and took a seat at the back of the stage along with some students who had received some awards, along with some teachers and the principal._

_All the speeches were complete and now the principal had taken residence at the podium to announce our names._

"Hello once again students. I must say that I have really enjoyed this group of students, and I really do wish you all the best in your future," _he said and then picked up a list of names. He cleared his throat and stated the first name._

_But then at that moment he coughed a bit. We all looked around at each other wondering what had gotten into him._

"Well, even though she is no longer with us, I would still like to give her some recognition because she was a very intelligent student and she was going to graduate. Ayama Misako."

_The whole room fell silent. Like drop a pin on the ground and you could here it echo silent. Suddenly there was a loud wailing sound in the audience. It was Misako's mother. The only reason I knew it was her was because I saw her at Eriol's first trial. _

_Then after that a few girls that were friends with Misako began to cry. I never knew that Misako had friends, but I guess that was because anytime I ever saw her, she was picking on Sakura or 'hanging out with' Sakura. _

_There were a few claps from different areas of the room, but they didn't last long because they were replaced with tears._

_The principal regained some composure and then and then continued. _

"Um, yes, where was I?"

_He continued with some names but everyone began to get shaken up. If he was willing to say Misako's name then that would mean…_

_I tried not to think about it, but it was hard._

_He finally made it to the 'D' letter._

"Daichi Mina," _he announced, and a black haired girl walked onto the stage, receiving her diploma. She wiped a tear from her face, preparing herself for the name she knew was next._

_I had also noticed earlier that she looked over to the empty seat beside her once in a while, and every time she would look at it she would sigh gravely._

_She walked off the stage and the principal was about to say the next name, but then he rubbed the bridge of his nose with the index and thumb fingers of his left hand._

_It looked like tears were forming in his eyes. I guess the three of us aren't the only ones taking this hard._

"This girl isn't with us either-"

_He didn't even have to continue before someone else started crying. Most of the female students were crying hysterically now, some of the males were trying to hide the tears forming in their eyes and some of the guys just didn't care as tears fell down their faces._

_I remember seeing most of the school at her funeral, so this response is expected._

"But we still want to give her recognition as well. She was an inspirational student and we are thankful that we were able to have known her,"

_I heard a squeak beside me. It was Meilin who was crying again. She told me when we were coming to school today that she didn't want to cry but it was obvious that she wasn't able to hold to that. I slung my left arm around her left shoulder and drew her closer and she cried onto me._

_I looked up to where Sakura was sitting on the stage. She was biting her lips shut but tears were still flowing down her face._

_Sonomi and Fujitaka were crying and consoling each other._

_It was like I was at the funeral all over again. A horrible feeling._

"Daidouji Tomoyo," _the principal finally said, he too now crying. He didn't care what the students thought of him at that moment. One of the hardest things for any principal to go through was deaths of members of their schools. _

_He didn't know how to handle the situation, so he cried. Everyone did. Even Ms. Ayama, who felt guilty because it was her own daughter who did the murder._

_I don't know what it was that kept me from crying, but I didn't. I still miss Tomoyo. Everyday. I owe her so much. That's part of the reason why I treat Sakura like she's a fragile baby. Because I know that if I ever hurt her Tomoyo would probably rise from the dead and kill me._

_I don't know how he did it, but the principal continued with the program. He took a handkerchief from his black suit pocket and dabbed his eyes a bit. He went through other peoples' names, and then made it to one more absentee._

"This boy wasn't able to be here today either. Hiiragizawa Eriol."

_Sakura rose on her unsteady feet and clapped and cheered loudly. Seeing this, everyone else did the same, tears still rolling down their faces. I was still sitting with Meilin in my arms, but she pushed me off and did the same._

_Everyone was standing but me. I looked around, feeling so proud of my girlfriend. The way that she had the ability to bring such unity amongst all of us. It's amazing. I know I've said that a ton of times, but really, it's just amazing._

_The first half of the graduation was clearly depressing. People were crying and howling everywhere as if they were in pain._

_The principal even threw in a 10 minute intermission for everyone to get fresh air, something to drink, and to wash their faces._

_When we all came back the rest of the graduation ceremony went pretty smoothly. He said a few more names and people cheered happily._

"And our next student is a very valued member, with the highest average since…well ever! And our valedictorian. Ladies and gentleman, Kinomoto Sakura."

_You know how certain students aren't supposed to get more praise than others? Well when it comes to Sakura you can make an exception._

_There were some students up on their chairs wooting and screaming happily for her as she limped her way up to get her to accept her diploma._

_Even some parents were cheering for her more than they did for their own child._

_She took a bow and smile in spite of the dried up tears on her face. Took a seat again and the principal continued._

_No one noticed this but she put her hand down the top of her gown and pulled out her cell phone. She tended to keep her phone in her bra when she didn't have pockets._

_She flipped it open and then after pushing a few buttons she closed it shut and rested it in her lap._

_Suddenly I felt something vibrate in my pocket. My phone._

_I flipped it open to check it._

_**Sakura**_

_**1:41p.m.**_

_**What are you looking at? :P**_

_I looked up and saw her waving at me and smiling. I was about to respond to it when the principal announced a familiar name._

"Li Meilin."

_I clapped happily and then prepared myself to walk up next._

"Li Syaoran," _the principal said and I made my way to the front. Lots of people were cheering for me but it didn't mean much compared to the smile on my girlfriend's face as she clapped for me._

_I took my diploma and sat back down._

_The ceremony lasted another half an hour or so and the last names were mentioned._

"Yamazaki Chiharu," _the principal said. She shuffled towards the stage but it was pretty difficult for her. I wasn't sure why she was struggling so much so I got up to help her and what I saw shocked me and other students who didn't know as well._

_I couldn't see the round stomach from behind the heads of other students but now I had a clear view it._

"Y-you're pregnant," _I stuttered directly and quietly._

_She nodded happily and I hugged her. _

"Congratulations!"

_The principal cleared his throat in the microphone indicating that I should hurry up and help her to the front which I did._

_Soon after he called the last name on the list as Chiharu came down from the stage._

"Yamazaki Takashi," _everyone cheered as the young man got his diploma and then went to help his wife back to his seat._

_Surprisingly, their parents were there. And although they didn't cheer or clap, I know it must have meant the world to Takashi and Chiharu that their parents had shown up in the first place._

"Alright students. On the count of 3 you're going to throw your hats into the air and that will be the end of high school for you. Once again I wish you all the best! 1…2…3!"

_As our hats flew into the air, we threw away the past, giving ourselves the opportunity to move on from all of our hardships._

_We were all high school graduates._

_All of us._

_So maybe, just maybe, we could say that we all left high school together._

_The five of us: Me, Meilin, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol._

TBC…

[A/N: Next chapter is the last one guys *tear drop* haha! So what did you think of this chapter? I tried to make it sad, but what do you think?

Oh and Do you still have unanswered questions? Let me know!]

**lhaine07:** It's true. I'm glad that you like it. Thanks for the review, please do again.

**animeotakupooh:** there's still more. Well, the next chapter is the last one and I'm going to plaster a big and beautiful "THE END" when it's finished :P. I'm thinking of making a sequel though. But I'll talk more about it in the last chapter, then you can let me know what you think about it.

**James Birdsong:** Thanks again! Especially for reviewing all of the chapters! I love them all :D. Keep them coming!

**PinkHeartSakura:** Thank you very much :P. And you know what? Just for you I'll make an exception and you can hear from Tomoyo, but it won't be a ghost. You're just going to have to wait for the ending to see how my friend! Thanks again! Keep reviewing!]


	25. True Happiness

[A/N: Last chapter! Enjoy!

Dedicated to all of the people who have reviewed throughout the story thus far in order of reviews: TwilightKisses, RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble, siestachan14, emerald325, TooLazzy, James Birdsong, pianogirl117:), chibi sakura yuki, Porcelain-Shadow, lhaine07, animeotakupooh, Aria-Chan, & PinkHeartSakura. thanks a lot you guys.

Also to everyone who has labeled this story as one of their favourites. I love you all!]

**Disclaimer:** Neither Cardcaptor Sakura nor its characters belong to me. It is owned by CLAMP. I do own Misako and Javier though.

_Italic- _Thoughts/ Dreams

**Bold**- Something really important

CAPS LOCK- Someone really mad/worried

**-------- **Scene change

**Chapter 25:** True Happiness

"Sakura…ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I knew that you were the one. The way your hair curved so perfectly under your chin. The way your eyes brightened when you were happy or excited. I knew instantaneously that I was in love. We've overcome so much with each other, and I don't know where I would be without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Kinomoto Sakura…will you marry me," an aspiring 18 year old asked, then sighed.

"No. That's not it. Hmm…Will **you** marry **me**? Ugh. No… Please be my wife. No, that sounds to beggy," Syaoran complained, facing himself in the mirror.

Little did he know he was being watched by a very entertained brown eyed girl.

"Syaoran…what are you doing," Meilin asked with a wide smile, entering her cousin's green painted room.

He smiled back.

"Practicing," he replied simply.

_He's matured so much. A couple of years earlier and he might have thrown a pillow at me or something. I'm proud of him. He and Sakura are good,_ Meilin thought to herself, taking a seat in a black bean chair that he had beside his bed.

"So you're gonna pop the question? You must really love her," she said in a relaxed tone, getting comfortable by putting her arms behind her head.

"I do. But I'm not asking her yet. Not for a while actually. I just want to start practicing for the right time. And speaking of love, what's going on with you and Eriol," he asked, moving from in front of the mirror and plopping himself on his bed.

Meilin shrugged with her eyes closed.

"I dunno. But I'm not going to try to force him into anything. I love Tomoyo like a sister and I know that she and Eriol could have had something really special, so I'm not going to break that. Regardless of whether or not she's alive. If he still loves Tomoyo then that's that."

Syaoran looked at his cousin. He picked up one of her hands and kissed it then patted it lightly.

"You're a good person you know. You're always putting other peoples' feelings before your own. And I really think that you're going to find someone that will put your feelings before their own. Trust me."

Meilin was surprised at his words but then nodded.

"One day…but enough about me. Why didn't you and Sakura go to prom? You know you guys would have won queen and king, hands down. At least I didn't go because I didn't have a date."

She could sense his expression change.

"It was Sakura who didn't want to go. She told me that it was Tomoyo's all time dream to make two things: Sakura's prom dress and her wedding dress," Syaoran replied plainly.

"So she doesn't plan on getting married," Meilin asked surprisingly.

This time Syaoran shrugged his shoulders.

"Well that's why I'm practicing from now. So that she has no choice **but** to say yes to me when I flawlessly propose to her," he flaunted.

Meilin took a pillow from his bed and threw it at him.

"You're a dork," she said with a laugh, leaving the room.

"Good night to you too," he replied with a tired smile.

**--------**

Sakura found it difficult to sleep.

Partially because it was prom night and she sort of wished she was there.

And partially because she was nervous and excited all at once because the next day she was going to move out and live with Syaoran and Meilin in an apartment close to the university they were all going to.

Wei had already gone back to Hong Kong to stay with Syaoran's family.

_Speaking of which, I haven't spoken to Yelan in a while. I should make sure I give her a call sometime soon_, she thought.

She pulled up the sheets to cover herself up, but then remembered that not too long ago she pulled it off of her because it was too hot, so she kicked it to the ground.

She lay on the bed staring at the ceiling wearing a white tank top and light pink shorts. She picked up one of the stuffed animals that she kept ever since she was younger. There were three.

One that Syaoran made for her in grade 5 named coincidently 'Syaoran', one that her father told her Nadeshiko bought for her at birth named 'Yoshi', and another that she had found in the basement years ago.

She examined the golden yellow stuffed animal that had white wings and a tail with a fluffy white end that she had found.

Sakura hugged it tightly and then looked into its beady black eyes.

"Oh Kero, I really do wish you could talk," she said, and then placed it beside 'Syaoran' and Yoshi.

She rolled over to look at the time.

2:31a.m.

She grunted loudly. A little **too** loudly apparently because soon after she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey squirt, you up," came from behind her door.

_Touya? When did he get home?_

"Yea, come on in."

The door knob shifted counterclockwise from her side of the room and Touya made his entrance, taking a seat beside his sister on her bed.

She sat up and looked into his dark brown eyes.

"Well, before I say what I have to say, I brought you something," he said, taking a yellow wrapped box from behind his back. She hadn't even noticed it in his hands when he came in. That could have something to do with the fact that she was half asleep.

She took it and hugged him in appreciation. Careful not to make a mess, she slowly and patiently opened the gift that revealed a dark brown notebook with a lock. The key fell onto the ground and she bent to pick it up.

"What's this," she asked curiously.

"It **was** Tomoyo's diary. But Sonomi told me that she wanted you to have it. She would have delivered it to you herself but she left for Osaka a few hours ago and she didn't want it to be a teary goodbye. Although I can probably assume she's crying right about now anyways."

Sakura gave him a look implying that she didn't understand.

"But…why-"

"She said that you would find more purpose for it than she could. It's for you to look at whenever you're ready to," he said, rising to his feet.

"Anyways I have to wake up early for work tomorrow, and I know that you probably would have moved out by the time that I get back. But I want you to know that I love you sis, even if you are a monster," he said pulling the bottom eye lid of his left eye and sticking out his tongue.

"I AM NOT A MONSTER" she yelled, pinching her brother in the stomach.

He winced in pain and then laughed.

"I'm going to miss you. But if that brat does anything to hurt you, I'm dragging you back here myself, and then I'm going to kill him," Touya said threateningly, but Sakura knew he was only joking.

They hugged each other tightly.

"I'm going to miss you too Touya. Make sure you visit as much as you can."

He ran his hands through her short hair.

"You bet."

Then he kissed her on the forehead and left the room, closing the door behind him.

She sat in silence for a bit, staring at the diary.

It took her all of the physical strength that she had to unlock the diary and flip it to the last entry. Not because it was hard, but because she was fighting herself, deciding whether or not she was ready.

At that point it didn't matter if she was or not because her eyes were glued to the page and she began reading it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a pretty weird day but I know it's going to get a lot better. But before I tell you about that, I have to do my daily Sakura and Syaoran praise. I'm so glad that I was finally able to convince Syaoran to ask her out. They are the cutest couple known to man kind. I love them so much and I just wish that they last forever, and get married and have kids and make me the godmother! Sakura is the best friend that anyone could ever have and I'm so glad she has Syaoran, a person who I know will always treat her right._

_Meilin is so amazing too, I can never get over how she was able to put her own feelings for Syaoran aside for Sakura. She's going to meet herself a fine young man who will love her the way she deserves. _

_On another note, I'm going over to Eriol's house soon. He's been acting really strange lately and I hope I didn't do anything wrong. I really like him and I think that today will be the day that I tell him. That is, if I can muster enough courage to! Maybe one day we can be like Syaoran and Sakura._

_Is that too silly to ask for? I don't think so._

_But what I want more than that, is for Misako to just leave us all alone. I'm sure she's not as terrible as a person as she acts, but I'm really fearful that she might do something she'll regret. Envy will only lead her life into disaster._

_And I think that even if I were to die today I would have lived the happiest life ever. No matter what Misako may threaten us with. Because I love my friends more than anything in the world and that there is nothing that she could do to take that away._

_Well anyways, I need to get ready._

_I'll let you know what happens with Eriol and myself,_

_Tomoyo_

She read over it three times.

The first time she was shocked. The second third time she laughed and cried a bit. The third time she cried uncontrollably.

The irony of the contents of the entry was just incredible. It was also astonishing the way that what Tomoyo wrote three years ago still applied to that very day.

"I miss you Tomoyo…I miss you so much."

She closed the book lightly and put it beside her stuffed animals. And she cried. Cried until it hurt, and then until she fell asleep.

It seemed as if the world liked when she cried, because it made her do it so many times.

**--------**

The next morning Sakura awoke with massive bags under her eyes due to lack of sleep. She stood up and walked down the stairs to see Syaoran and Fujitaka having a hearty conversation with each other. They seemed to do that a lot. Sakura didn't mind.

She waved sloppily and headed to the fridge to see what she was going to have for breakfast, rubbing her eyes in the process.

"So how long have you been doing this for," she heard her father ask her boyfriend.

"A couple of months now," Syaoran responded, taking a sip out of his glass of orange juice.

The two males paid no attention to Sakura's zombie like body walking around the kitchen. Once Sakura decided that she was going to have toast and jam, she went down the hall to the washroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

Her strap to her tank top was falling off, revealing her black bra strap underneath, so she pulled it up and adjusted herself.

She was going to go back to the kitchen and put the bread in the toaster, when she saw Meilin meander into the front door with empty boxes and tape.

"This is no time for you to be eating Sakura! We have moving to do! Oh, and good morning Mr. Kinomoto," she said happily.

Sakura's father looked at Meilin and smiled, then took a sip from his coffee and engaged into conversation with Syaoran again.

Sakura looked at the fridge, then at Meilin, and then at the fridge again.

Then, as if on schedule, her stomach grumbled loudly causing the other three to look at her wide eyed.

"Well…I guess there's always room for breakfast," Meilin added, feeling slightly embarrassed for her friend.

**--------**

But before they began packing their things to move, Syaoran, Meilin and Sakura decided that they were going to visit Eriol.

The three walked into the rehabilitation facility to visit their friend once again. After going through the whole process of signing in with the man at the front desk, they entered the visiting room, waiting for their friend to appear.

Escorted by a guard, Eriol faced his friends gladly. He changed physically a bit. Definitely taller. He didn't wear glasses anymore; he now used contacts, and he matured. It was visible in his face.

Sakura was the first to hug him, then Meilin, and then Syaoran.

They sat at the table and Eriol presented some news to them.

"My overseer says that I'm progressing a lot faster than she thought, and if I keep it up I can be out of here in the next year or so."

"Eriol that's great," Sakura replied excitedly, then remembered the main reason that they went to see him.

She took the diary from her bag and placed it on the table.

"I want you to have this Eriol. It was Tomoyo's diary. Sonomi gave it to me, but I think it'd be right if you kept it," she said, giving him the brown covered book and the key.

He took the book and inhaled deeply before reading the material in the last page.

When he finished reading it, he cried lightly.

The only difference was that these weren't tears of sadness.

They were tears of joy.

He was happy.

Extremely happy.

Because he knew that Tomoyo was happy.

And there wasn't anything that meant more than that.

He hugged Sakura firmly.

"Thank you. I don't think I would have been able to move on without this Sakura," Eriol said thankfully.

"I don't know what it says, but it's good to see that you're going to be okay. We'll come and visit you again soon," Syaoran added.

He gave his friend a parting hug and then grabbed Sakura by the hip and pulled her out of the room, leaving Meilin and Eriol alone in the room.

"Well then, I guess that's my cue to leave also," Meilin said, heading towards the door.

"Meilin, wait," Eriol said, holding her hand and pulling her back.

She looked into his blue eyes in confusion.

He looked as if he was really debating whether or not he should say what he was going to.

"Will you wait for me," he sputtered quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"What?"

"Will you give me enough time to move on from Tomoyo so that maybe…we…" he didn't have to continue for her to catch the gist.

Her eyes brightened more than they had in years and she nodded excitedly.

"I still love Tomoyo. And I always will. But she's shown me that you put other's peoples' feelings before your own too many times and I think it's about time something went your way. But it's going to take some time."

Meilin hugged him happily.

"It's okay. I can wait," she said, and then skipped out of the room.

Eriol stood with the diary secured in his hands and kissed it gently, then held it to his chest. And then walked back to his room.

**--------**

It took them a couple of hours to pack everything in Sakura's room and bring them into the moving truck. Fujitaka had helped as much as he could before he had to leave for work. He gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and made her promise him she would call when she was settled in.

He shook Syaoran's hand and they shared a look that only the two of them understood.

When they finally got all of Sakura's belongings in the truck, they drove to their new apartment, and it took another couple of hours to unpack the things.

Syaoran and Meilin were going to move all of their things from their house after Sakura was completely settled. They were selling the house and moving to an apartment because they knew they wouldn't have enough money to pay for rent, property tax, food, tuition fees, and more.

When they all got tired, they left the rest of her things to unpack another day. They all went back to the Li residence for the last time.

"I'm gonna go and get something to eat, what do you guys want," Meilin asked, grabbing her wallet and heading for the door again.

"Pizza," the other two said at the same time.

Meilin looked at them for a bit and then shook her head.

"You guys need to stop doing that. It's scary," and then left.

"I'll be back, I need to shower," Syaoran told Sakura and went to the bathroom.

She decided to sit down and watch something on the television but when she got bored, she began to scrimmage through some old video tapes.

There were a few blank ones labeled S+S on the side. When curiosity got the best of her she popped one of the tapes into the VCR and waited to watch its contents.

Just at that moment, Syaoran strolled in with a white towel on his wet hair, wearing a dark green t-shirt and plaid pajama pants.

"What are you wa- NO! Take it out," Syaoran yelled and scrambled to get to the stop button, but it was too late.

An image appeared on the screen.

"_Am I recording this right," asked a voice that sounded like a younger version of Meilin._

"_Yes, but you're going to have to keep your voice down if you want to catch them in the act,"_

Syaoran pressed the button nonchalantly and took a seat beside Sakura.

"What was that about," she asked, slightly upset because she wanted to see what was on the tape.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just some…old…"

He could tell by the look in her face that she wasn't going to settle for his attempt of a copout so he sighed.

"They're tapes of us. You and me I mean. Tomoyo used to record them all of the time. She knew that I liked you so she was trying to convince me to ask you out for the longest time. So she would record us when we didn't know and then give me the tapes."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears a bit.

"'You guys look so cute together' or 'come on, you can see in her eyes that she feels the same way'," he mimicked after his late friend.

"Honestly if it wasn't for her I would probably have spent the rest of my life admiring you from afar."

Sakura wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and cried into his chest. Something she grew quite accustomed to if he was ever there.

"I never realized how much of an impact Tomoyo has really had in our lives. I probably wouldn't be the way I am now if it wasn't for her."

Syaoran stroked her cheek lightly.

"If it wasn't for her, a lot of things wouldn't be the way they are now," he said, picking up the remote and resuming the video.

Meilin came back into the house with an extra large box of pizza, but threw it on the table when she saw the video that was playing.

She ran into the living room and then flopped herself on the couch in between the couple.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen one of these in years," she yelled giddily.

"_Hey what are you guys doing-"_ a male voice sounding like Eriol said.

"_SHH!"_ the two girls hushed and recorded Sakura and Syaoran while they were at an amusement park.

Sakura laughed at Meilin and Tomoyo's irritation towards Eriol ruining their video. The rest of the video was cute. Moments of Sakura wiping ice cream from his face here, moments of Sakura holding his hand tightly while they were walking through the haunted house there.

When the tape finished the three sat in silence for a bit.

"I think that that video actually made me depressed. A lot has happened since then," Sakura said lightheartedly, then her face turning serious.

Meilin wrapped an arm around Sakura's neck and another around Syaoran's.

"Ah come on Sakura. Sure a lot of bad things have happened, but so have a lot of good things. And even though Eriol and Tomoyo aren't here with us physically, the bond and friendship that we shared was still as visible as ever," she said, and then pulled them up.

Sakura nodded with a bright smile and the three of them headed to the kitchen.

As they ate the pizza, Sakura looked up and saw a picture that she didn't recognize. She rose from the table to get a better look at it.

It was a picture of the five of them on their last day of grade 8, just after graduation. They were all wearing red gowns. To the far right was Meilin who was sticking her tongue out at the camera contentedly. Then there was Tomoyo whose long back hair was curled and she had a warm and relaxing smile on her face. Something she was famous for. Then there was Sakura who was in the middle with a grin, and her emerald eyes glistening in the reflection of the lights in the room. Then there was Syaoran whose attention was more on the girl beside him than on the picture being taken. It could be seen that he was blushing a bit. And finally there was Eriol, with a smile similar in looks to Tomoyo. Genuine.

An illustration of true happiness.

THE END!

[A/N: Okay! First of all thank you for taking time out to read my second fanfic (hooray!) And I'd really love to hear 2 things:

1. How it was. Did you like it? Did you think that things were still missing? What do you think?

2. If I should make a sequel. I'm really debating it because it was going to be about a stalker that either Meilin or Sakura gets (not sure who yet) and I have a rough idea about how it'd work out, but I don't know if I want to write a story that doesn't have Tomoyo in it at all because she already died in this one. There would be references to her of course but she wouldn't be like in it in it if you know what I mean. And I don't want to make it a whole new story because there are things in that sequel that would be tied in a lot with this story.

For example there would be more details as to what happened with Takashi and Chiharu with the whole marriage and parents disowning them, Eriol would be out of rehab in it, and there would be more into the history of why Misako **really** hated Sakura as much as she did, what on earth Syaoran and Fujitaka were always talking about, and more.

SOOO what do you guys think? Should I make the sequel or just write a fresh new story about something else? (Majority rules btw :D)

I'll add another chapter in a little while letting you know if I'm going to make a sequel or not.

Oh! & I love reviews so even if you read this well after I've written this, I'd still like to hear from you, just to know what you think of it!

**animeotakupooh:** Really! That makes me happy! Well not about the fact that you cried, but that your emotions intertwined with the story as much as they did. Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciated it!

**Porcelain-Shadow:** You're the second person that I got crying. YES! Haha sorry, but I'm happy that you and others really got into the feeling of the story! Thanks for all of the times you've reviewed for me! I'm really glad that you enjoyed the story as much as you did!

**RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble**:I saw your review and I was like :O because it was so long :P, but as I said before I love long reviews. And I was wondering what happened to you! I was thinking you abandoned me :P, haha just kidding. I'm glad that you liked chapter 21. And sorry about the pizza knife! But I'll allow you the satisfaction of bringing her back to life and then killing her again with the pizza knife :D! And yeah, I know what you mean about the mind sets :).

And if even the last chapter wasn't as sad as I'd anticipated I'll still glad that you were able to relate with Syaoran so that's A-Ok buddy. And diary entry, letter, all the same :P I haven't watched final fantasy actually but I've been looking for something new to watch so I'll go and look that up, thanks!

&& that Javier thing is pretty interesting!

Thanks so much for being a great reviewer and giving me so much advice. They were all really appreciated, and if I make a sequel I'm expecting you to be there to review again!

**Aria-chan:** Thanks I'm glad you liked them! I hope you enjoyed this one as well. Thanks for all of the reviews!

**emerald325:** Wooh! You're the third person that I got to cry! Sorry :P But once again I'm just happy that you guys are so into the story! Thank you for all of your reviews! I loved them so much!

**lhaine07:** Thanks for the review! And for all of the other ones that you gave me :D]


	26. To Sequel, or Not to Sequel?

Thanks for all of the responses guys! You guys really seemed to like the story and I appreciated every single one of the reviews that you guys gave me. There were some awesome pick-me-ups in there so thanks a ton!

It looks like most of you want a sequel and so that's what you're getting. And for those that said that you wanted the story to stay the way that it is, I hope that you will still enjoy the sequel, if you decide to read it :D.

However, I've decided to write two stories at the same time (more stress for me, yaay! *rolls eyes then laughs*) for the sake of my lovely readers! One is going to be the sequel which genres are horror and drama, and the next one is going to be unrelated to this story and it's genres are romance and humour.

Hope you enjoy:

Here's the summary for the sequel, tell me what you think. (If you'd be interested in reading it, if not, what you'd like to see happen in it etc.)

I'll use as many ideas that you guys give me, and if you want something(s) seen I'll do my best to put it all in there.

Mind Games

Sequel to White Rose Dipped in Blood: At last, things were going well with Sakura. She is in a great relationship, she's going to a great university, and she's finally moving forward in her life. Or so she thought. Something has still been haunting Sakura from her past. What happens when people start coming back into her life, turning it into a disaster again? Sakura ends up stuck in a world of mind games, and if she wants to live, losing isn't an option.

The horror isn't behind the **person** doing it, but what they're going to do **next**…

So what do you think?


End file.
